It happens in the family?
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Soul y Maka están casados. Tiene una casa, demonios -perdón, retoños- y una larga lista de anécdotas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abominación**_

Era una completa abominación. Soul y Maka no podían pensar en otra cosa cuando lo veían. No negaban que se había convertido en su fuente de adoración y que lo amaban con todo su ser… ¡Pero era horroroso! No entendian como Spirit podía pasar horas viéndolo embobado, ni como Tsubaki les decía lo hermoso que era ¡Incluso Black Star se emocionaba de sobremanera! El unico que los entendía era Stein, que les aseguro que el no pudo ver a su espanto hasta tres semanas despuesny se tranquilizaron cuando Marie Sensei les aseguro que con el pasar de los días se volvería mas "humano".

Ya era de noche y las visitas habían acabado. Maka tenia a la abominación en brazos y Soul se sento a su lado acariciando la pequeña cabesita apenas cubierta de cabello que no se definía si era blanco o rubio.

-Espero que lo que dice Marie Sensei sea cierto -murmuró no muy convencido.

\- Quien diria que los bebes eran tan arrugados y horrendos cuando nacen -dijo Maka estrechando al pequeño.

\- Nadie nos advirtió -dijeron al unísono.

Porque Soul y Maka ya eran padres y cuando nació su pequeño milagrito quedaron espantados por su "Hermosura".

 **Nuevo fic! Pero no abandonar en el otro, este tendrá capítulos independientes y no estará escrito en orden cronológico, todo ira desordenado, pero dejare las aclaraciones al principio para que no se confundan.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Y muchas gracias por leer.**

Onny.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nombre**_

Luego de 15 años de hermoso matrimonio y dos hijos, la familia Evans-Albarn vivía tranquilamente en su hogar. Hasta que su hijo mayor, Damon, hizo una pregunta fatal.  
\- Mamá, papá ¿Porque me llamaron Damon? -el peliblanco sudo frió y busco con la mirada a su esposa buscando respuesta, pero ella estaba igual de catatonica.  
\- Nos parecio un bonito nombre -luego de interminables segundos, Maka contesto.  
\- Mi hermano dice que es como si me llamara demonio, pero yo le digo que ustedes jamas me llamarían así -contesto haciendo puchero. Solo tenia 10.  
Soul escupió su café y Maka casi bota los huevos del desayuno.  
\- Cuando vuelva a decirte eso... Vienes a acusarlo de inmediato -dijo Soul fingiendo enfado e indignación.  
El pequeño asintió feliz y salio de la cocina tarareando.  
\- Jamas debe saberlo -dijo Maka con voz fúnebre.  
\- Jamas -corroboro el otro.  
Porque cuando el pequeño Damon nació, la pareja se sorprendió tanto por su aspecto que no pudieron mas exclamar "¡Demonios!".

 **Nuevo cap! tuve que escribirlo desde el teléfono x.x**  
 **muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^**  
 **saludos**  
 **Onny!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pañales**_

Tres días después de que el pequeño milagrito llamado Damon llegara al mundo, él y sus padres regresaron a su pequeño hogar. Ya no tendrían la ayuda de las enfermeras, ni doctores, ni les dirían que significaba cada llanto del bebé. Ahora estaban solos.

Durante las primeras semanas solo Maka se había encargado de la higiene del bebé, pero llegó un momento en que Soul se tuvo que poner manos a la obra.

-Soul, siento que colapsare, necesito un respiro -fue la súplica que lanzó la rubia aquella mañana al despertar con el llanto del recién nacido. Al menos Soul iba algunas horas a Shibusen.

\- ¿Porque no sales por ahí con las chica? Puedo quedarme algunas horas con el bebé -le dijo, aun con un semblante de galán.

Pero Soul no sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia. 40 minutos después de que Maka saliera del departamento, un abominable olor inundo el lugar alarmando al primerizo padre.

-Por favor, Damon no me digas que te hiciste -le dijo angustiado al bebé mientras balbuceaba.

En su vida había cambiado un pañal.

Con el extremo cuidado que tenía con su hijo, lo llevó a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y procedió a quitarle la ropa. Cuando ya lo tenia solo con el pañal y todos los implementos alrededor -como había visto hacer a Maka- quito ambos broches y espero lo peor.

-Arg nadie me dijo que hacias popo amarilla y liquida, es como una papilla hecha por Liz -dijo asqueado y con expresión de haber visto a Excalibur.

Todo iba excelente. Estaba limpiando el tracerito del bebé con cuidado y luego lo enpolvo, pero había olvidado un minúsculo detalle… No cerró adecuadamente el pañal y el pequeño Damon, con un inocente patadita de bebé, lo lanzó contra su pierna y embarro por completo el pantalón blanco de su papi.

-¡Mierda! -ah~ la primera risa de su hijo.

Cuando Maka regreso, una hora después, se escandalizó cuando Soul le mostró que el pequeño reía cuando decía mierda. Durante una semana no le pudo hablar al bebé…

 **Capi diario! Muchas gracias por leer, ya tengo un montón de capítulos escritos.**

 **Melanie chan, me encantan todos los reviews que me has dejado en otros fics, me gustaría poder contestarte. Gracias tambn a Neko Baba's y Bell Star ^^**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sexo_**

Tener intimidad con niños en casa es un reto. No sabes cuando despertaran o si entraran de pronto a la habitación. Es una experiencia limite.

El pequeño Damon, curioso como nadie, los vio y escucho muchísimas veces durante su niñez y cuando preguntaba, se limitaba a decirle que jugaban a las luchas, conocimiento que luego se encargó de traspasarle a su hermano menor Ziel.

Ahora ambos, de 15 y 13 años, miraban la televisión tranquilamente, cuando de pronto el menor miró a su hermano conmocionado.

-Mamá y papá nunca jugaron a las luchas ¿Verdad?

Damon lo miró espantado y algo apenado, pensaba que su hermano viviría en la ignorancia durante más tiempo.

-No Ziel, nunca jugaron a las luchas.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda y continuaron viendo la televisión.

Había cosas que te marcaban de por vida…

 **Nuevo capi! Es mas corto y siento que no quedo tan divertido, pero en fin.**

 **Por fin sale el otro pequeñin ^^**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cabello**_

El día que Ziel Evans llegó a este mundo sera recordado por Shibusen durante mucho tiempo. Principalmente por el abismal alboroto que causó Spirit, no quedo un alumno, profesor o funcionario que no se enterara que había sido abuelo por segunda vez.

Soul y Maka ya no se horrorizaron cuando vieron al recién nacido, pero se sorprendieron mucho para luego sonreír con ternura.

Finalmente el cabello de Damon jamás se definió, no podían decir si era blanco o un rubio muy claro, pero sus ojos eran igual a los de Soul y este se sentía muy orgulloso de eso. En cambio el pequeño Ziel…

-Papá ¿Estás listo para conocer a tu nieto? -pregunto Maka con el pequeño en brazos y emocionada.

\- ¡Maka! Todo el mundo lo conoce menos yo ¡Por supuesto que estoy listo! ¿Porque le haces esto a papá? -lloriqueaba a un lado de la cama.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y destapó cuidadosamente la pequeña cabecita pelirroja.

-Saluda a Ziel.

\- Hola, Ziel -hablo bajito y con voz entrecortada- tienes el cabello de tu abuelo ¿Eh? -no lo resistió más y soltó un par de lágrimas.

\- Pero no llores, pensé que te pondrías feliz -dijo la rubia abrazándolo.

\- ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy! -dijo sonriendo como nunca- todos deben saber que mi nieto heredó mi cabello -acto seguido, se dirigió hacia Shibusen a toda velocidad gritando de felicidad.

\- ¿Ya lo vio? -pregunto Soul entrando con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tu que crees?

Incluso los vecinos alrededor de Shibusen se enteraron que Ziel Evans, nieto de la Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, había heredado su peculiar y extravagante cabello rojo.

 **Holaaa, lamento no haber publicado, pero tuve urgencias familiares y puede que publique día por medio o algo así.**

 **Siempre imaginé que Soul y Maka tuvieran un hijo pelirrojo, así Spirit seria eternamente feliz (?)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aceptación**_

Cuando, el ya no tan pequeño, Ziel decidió contarle a sus padres que era gay, pensó que solo podían ocurrir dos cosas: o lo aceptaban o lo rechazaban, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Mamá, papá, Damon tengo algo importante que decirles -dijo serio mientras cenaban. Era lunes y todos tenían expresión de cansancio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? -preguntó Maka sirviendo mas curry a los tres hombres.

\- Bueno… -dijo suspirando- ya tengo 15 y me eh dado cuenta de ciertas… Cosas -comentó nervioso.

\- Por favor, no comiences a hablar sobre cambios del cuerpo -rogó Damon con voz estrangulada,pero solo recibió una mala mirada de sus padres.

\- Continua, te escuchamos -pidió Soul.

\- Yo… Me gustan los chicos.

Silencio.

-Eres gay -dijo Damon, no en tono acusador, si no como afirmación.

\- Bueno… -comenzó la rubia- es excelente que confíes tanto en nosotros, hijo. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

\- Lo mismo digo, hermano -dijo el mayor tomándole el hombro.

\- Gracias -murmuró tímido el pelirrojo.

\- Soul ¿No piensas decir nada? -pregunto la rubia abriendo los ojos enojada.

El peliblanco se puso de pie y miró con seriedad a toda su familia. Fue al refrigerador y saco un huevo. Los tres lo miraron expectantes y un poco asustados. Según sabía Maka, Soul no tenía prejuicios contra los homosexuales.

-¿Ven este huevo? -pregunto alzando las cejas. Los tres asintieron- bien. Tal vez no tenga la princesita que siempre soñé, a la que protegería de novios pervertidos como Black, me recitaria poesías cliché para fechas especiales y me pidiera muñecas para su cumpleaños. ¡Pero! -aplasto el huevo con una sola mano- así quedará el que se atreva a lastimar a mi pequeño y luego me comeré su alma, así que además tendrán que visitarme en la cárcel o el cementerio.

Silencio nuevamente.

-¿… Aceptas que a mi hermano le gusten los chicos? -nuevamente Damon rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Es que no fui lo suficientemente claro? -pregunto revolviendo los cabellos del menor- yo se lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser los chicos y no sería nada cool que sufrieras -dijo sonriendo como tiburón.

\- Papá… ¿Qué te hace pensar que la nena soy yo? -pregunto Ziel casi ahogándose de risa y contagiando al resto de la familia.

Porque podía ser lunes por la noche, podían estar cansados y puede que su hijo menor acabara de confesar que era gay, pero seguían siendo la extraña y hermosa familia de siempre, que sin importar lo que pasara, seguían juntos.

 **tara! Espero les gustara el capi**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Primeras palabras**_

La primera palabra de Damon fue "mierda", cortesía de Soul. Le dieron el mayor Maka-Chop conocido por Death City y durante dos años tuvo absolutamente prohibido decir alguna grosería frente a su familia. Ahora que Ziel estaba a punto de decir su primera palabra, ambos estaban expectantes.

-P…

\- ¡Dira papá! -salto emocionado el peliblanco.

\- Pi…

\- ¡Dira Pinocho! Es su libro favorito -Maka estaba igual de emocionada. Nadie arruinaría la primera palabra de Ziel.

El pelirrojo niño abrió grande los ojos, tomó aire y se preparó para hablar.

-¡Pipi! -ambos padres quedaron el shock. Damon sonrió.

\- ¡¿Que?! -gritaron los adultos.

\- ¡Pipi! -repitió el mayor de los hermanos.

\- ¡¿Tu le enseñaste?! -pregunto Maka completamente histérica.

\- Si mami -contesto muy orgulloso.

Por otro lado, Soul usaba todo su autocontrol para no largarse a reír en la cara de la rubia. Después de todo, ella no podía darle un Maka-Chop al pequeño y prohibirle decir pipí.

Maka jamás le contó a nadie las primeras palabras de sus pequeños, pero Soul se regodeaba con sus amigos y ellos lo animaban a contar la historia una y otra vez, al final, los hombres jamás maduran por completo.

 **Al fin nuevo cap! Nuevamente publicare a diario, los problemas ya pasaron -w-**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Abuelos_**

Damon y Ziel querían mucho a sus abuelos. El abuelo Spirit era divertido y alocado, siempre los consentía en todo y presumía de ellos con sus amigos, Soul les decía disfrutaba con ellos lo que no pudo disfrutar con Maka.

No conocían mucho a la abuela Kami, solo la veían de vez en cuando y siempre les traía obsequios extraños de diversos lugares del mundo. Debes en cuando llegaba alguna postal de ella.

Y los abuelos Evans… Generalmente ellos viajaban a Londres a visitarlos y el ambiente siempre era tenso. A ellos no les gustaba viajar a Death City, decían que era una ciudad siniestra y extraña. Damon creía que Londres era siniestro y extraño y cuando lo dijo en plena cena el abuelo Evans escupió su vino y casi se ahoga de la impresión.

Ahora, en un acontecimiento totalmente extraño, nos cuatro adultos estaban de visita en la casa de los Evans-Albarn sentados en el living.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde están sus padres? -preguntó la abuela Evans.

\- Reportándose con Shinigami, fueron de misión esta mañana -contestó Damon mientras servía el te a los adultos.

\- ¿Suelen dejarlos solos a menudo? -pregunto ahora el abuelo Evans.

\- Ya no somos unos niños, abuelo -dijo Ziel orgullosos- yo ya tengo 14.

\- Oooww si eres todo un pequeño adulto -dijo Spirit revolviendo los cabellos iguales a los suyos.

\- En efecto, apenas está entrando a la adolescencia -dijo la señora Evans muy alterada.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, Soul tenia 13 cuando llegó a vivir a Death City, creo que no tiene derecho a opinar sobre la crianza de mis nietos -dijo Kami altaneramente.

\- También son MIS nietos, y hasta donde se, usted dejó a Maka a la misma edad para irse a recorrer el mundo. Además mi hijo siempre fue un descarriado -contraataco la señora Evans.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede hablar así de su propio hijo?! -salto Spirit alterado- es el único hombre a la altura de mi makita.

\- ¡Usted lo ah dicho! Ambos están a la misma "altura" -dijo el señor Evans dando a entender que Maka no era la gran cosa.

\- ¡No se atreva a insultar a nuestra hija! -se altero ahora Kami- son unas personas horribles ni siquiera saben apreciar a su hijo.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tu para decir eso?! Abandonaste a tu hija.

\- ¡Desprecias tu hijo!

\- ¡Mal padre y mujeriego!

\- ¡Malditos estirados!

\- ¡YA BASTA! -grito Damon- me avergüenzan, cuartel de viejos inmaduros y pelones, ni siquiera son capaces de comportarse frente a sus nietos ni en una casa que no es la suya.

\- Hermano -susurro el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- De nada les sirven los títulos ni el dinero si no saben comportarse -soltó despectivamente con razón mis padre se fueron tan jóvenes de casa, nadie podría vivir con ustedes -termino de decir mirándolos a todos acusatoriamente.

\- Hermano, ya llegaron -dijo Ziel esperando que la situación no se complicara más.

\- Vaya, un adolescente sabe comportarse mejor y es más maduro que todos ustedes -fue lo único que dijo Soul antes de saludar a sus pequeños.

Los abuelos nunca más llegaron de sorpresa -a excepción de Spirit-, pues para la próxima la rubia no respondería por los Maka-Chop que repartiría.

 **Siempre eh pensado que entre los padres de Soul y Maka nadie se llevaría bien, así que de ahí salio esto.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pesadillas**_

Soul tenia insomnio. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y todavía no había podido pegar un ojo. Asalto el refrijerador, jugo un rato videojuegos, intento leer -cosa que siempre lo hacia dormir-, pero no paso nada. Intento despertar a Maka, aunque sea para matar el tiempo con algo "productivo", pero la rubia dio unos gruñidos y, en sueños, le dio un manotazo.

-Tan delicada -murmuro irónico.

Cuandobya se había resignado a pasar na noche en vela y aburrido, escucho unos sollozos. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Ramón, pero este dormía a pierna suelta. Luego fue al cuarto de Ziel y el pequeño lloraba con profunda pena en su cuna. Preocupado, tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

-Shhh… Tranquilo, papá esta aquí -murmuraba paseando por la habitación y logrando que el pelirrojo comenzara a calmarase- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, pequeño? -el niño sólo contestó aferrándose mas a su padre- tranquilo, yo te protejere -finalmente Ziel se durmió con palmaditas en su espalda y el peliblanco intento recostarlo nuevamente en la cuna, pero comenzó a llorar nuevamente… Y así durante cinco intentos mas.

Ya cansado y con frío, tomo medidas drásticas. Aun con el niño en brazos, entro en la cuna haciendo malabares y se recostó con las piernas flexionadas y su hijo sobre el pecho.

-¿Ahora si dormiras tranquilo? -Ziel se acomodo y rápidamente volvió a dormir, logrando que Soul, al fin, tuviera sueño también…

\- ¿Soul? -pregunto Maka al despertar por la mañana- ¿Donde estas?

Busco por toda la casa, pero solo lo encontró aun durmiendo en la cuna con su hijo menor. Rápidamente tomo un montón de fotografias que luego, accidentalmente, circularon por todo Shibusen.

 **Un poco de ternura después de cap pasado, escrito directamente desde la clase de lenguaje jajaja**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_¿ Técnico o Arma?_**

Soul y Maka estaban preocupados. Ziel cumpliría pronto los 13 y aun no sabían si era Tecnico, Arma o ninguno de los dos. El menor también estaba preocupado, su hermano era Técnico e iba a Shibusen, tenia amigos, un compañero, iba a misiones ¡Y el también quería! Ziel no quería ser un chico común y corriente, él quería tener grandes aventuras como sus padres y su hermano… No ser aburrido como sus abuelos de Inglaterra.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Damon comenzó a molestarlo. Picarlo donde más le dolía.

-Serás aburrido igual que los abuelos -decía sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡No! Callate.

\- Tendrás que seguir asistiendo a una escuela normal mientras yo voy a Shibusen -se burló el mayor en su cara y el pelirrojo sintió que la sangre le hervía.

\- ¡te voy a golpear y morder hasta que me implores perdón! -grito corriendo tras su hermano por toda la casa.

\- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! -grito Maka desde el segundo piso.

\- ¡Obedezcan a su madre y los castigaré! -grito Soul desde el patio.

\- Si me golpeas te quedaras sin cumpleaños, chico normalito -siguió burlándose Damon.

Entonces Ziel se subió a la mesa, saltó sobre su hermano con un grito de guerra y Damon, completamente aterrorizado, vio como de la espalda y brazos de su hermano salían filos de guadaña blanco y gris.

-¡Hey! Ziel es Arma -anunció emocionado y abrazando a su hermano.

\- ¿Como? - preguntaron los adultos llegando rápidamente y conmocionados.

\- Soy Arma, una guadaña como papá y el abuelo -dijo aun sin creérselo.

\- ¡Ja! Mi plan funcionó -dijo el mayor sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Finalmente celebraron juntos que Ziel acabará teniendo sangre de Arma y Damon término castigado por provocar de esa forma a su hermano.

 **Me gusta que a pesar de pelear sean muy hermanables.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Diente de leche**_

-Mira papi, tengo un diente suelto -despertó Damon a Soul un jueves por la mañana- ¡Despierta! Tengo un diente suelto.

\- ¡Ya te oí, hijo! -gruño el peliblanco incorporándose en la cama- tienes un diente suelto.

\- ¡Vendrá el hada de los dientes y me dará un dolar como a mis amigos! -el menor dio un salto de alegría y salió corriendo por toda la casa, emocionado.

Soul volvió a acurrucarse junto a Maka. Ni Siquiera sonaba el despertador todavía.

-Ya era hora ¿No? -murmuro la rubia, divertida.

\- Ser -contestó el otro, aun medio dormido.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste tu último diente de leche? -Soul enrojeció y se enfurruño avergonzado.

Porque Soul perdió su último colmillo de leche a los 14 años, cuando ya vivía con Maka, y no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para quitárselo él, por lo que la rubia lo acosó durante tres días para finalmente noquearlo con un Maka-Chop y al fin quitarle la pieza dental.

-Nadie me dio un dolar -bromeo.

\- Te prepare pasta -Maka le dio un codazo y luego un profundo beso.

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo.

-¡Ya se me callo el diente!

 **Tara! Tengo por lo menos 25 capítulos de este fic y siguen contando, así que creo que tiene para largo. Sus ideas son bienvenidas!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Discusiones_**

-¡No puedo creer que dejaras todo tirado otra vez! -grito Maka saliendo de su cuarto enfurruñada.

\- Santo cielo Maka, solo es un poco de ropa, ya relajate -protestó el otro desde el sofá.

\- ¡No me relajare! Estoy harta de tu desorden, debes dar el ejemplo, Soul -grito con los brazos en jarra frente a su esposo.

\- ¡También me tiene arto tus gritos! Últimamente estás como una neurótica, todo lo que hago te molesta -grito de vuelta poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Si te tengo harta, entonces vete!

\- ¡NOOOOOO! -de pronto se escuchó el desesperado grito del pequeño Ziel de 7 años- no se divorcien -dijo al borde de las lágrimas y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ambos adultos se miraron afligidos y sintiéndose culpables.

-Ziel, no -dijo Soul tomándolo entre sus brazos- mami y yo no nos divorciaremos -lo consoló acariciando su cabeza.

\- Claro que no, cariño -Maka se unió al abrazo y beso a Soul fugazmente- papi y yo nos amamos mucho, solo discutimos.

\- ¿Donde escuchaste esa palabra, hijo? -pregunto el peliblanco tomando asiento otra vez.

\- Los padres de Charlotte se divorciaron porque se gritaban mucho -contó aún sorbiendo la nariz.

\- Kim y Ox -murmuró la rubia.

\- Descuida, solo discutíamos porque yo soy muy desordenado y mamá no quiere que ustedes aprendan eso -explicó Soul mirando a Maka con disculpa. La rubia restó importancia al asunto y volvió a besar a su esposo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Damon entró como un huracán contando que habían ganado el partido de basket con sus amigos cuando vio la escena.

-¿Porque se están abrazando sin mi? -reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Los adultos sonrieron y abrieron los brazos para que el otro menor se uniera también.

 **Un poco de drama después de tanta dulzura**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nuevo hermano**_

Hace un año y medio que el milagrito llamado Damon había llegado a sus vidas. Técnico y Arma no planeaban más bebés a corto plazo, sus vidas marchaban a la perfección tal como estaban, pero Maka comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Mala, no es normal que cada mañana te levantes echando fuera toda la cena -dijo Soul apoyado en la puerta del baño, la rubia llevaba 10 minutos encerrada.

\- Ya deja de preocuparte -dijo una vez que salio- seguro que comí algo que me callo mal.

\- Entonces ve a ver un doctor -sentenció tomando a Damon en brazos y sentándolo en su silla de bebe.

\- Ya se me pasara.

\- Al menos sabemos que no estas embarazada -comentó tranquilo- porque te has tomado las pastillas ¿Verdad? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

\- Por supuesto… -Maka entre cerró los ojos, recordando- ¡Espera!

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- ¿Recuerdas la misión de hace dos meses?

Oh… Cómo olvidarla. Había sido pan comido y la noche que tuvieron… Salvaje, intensa, sensual…

-Si… -contesto dudoso.

\- Yo… Pude haber olvidado la pastilla esos dos días -contestó nerviosa.

\- Mier… -recordó la antiguo advertencia de Maka- voy por una prueba de embarazo.

Y así fue como la familia creció un poquito.

Por un descuido.

 **Chan chan.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya los que solo leen tambn ^^**

 **Saludos, onny.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Día del padre**_

Soul se despertó con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Era domingo y se podía respirar la paz de ese día. No había niños gritando en la calle ni autos que fueran a gran velocidad porque alguien iba tarde. El peliblanco se volteo para abrazar a Maka, pero se encontró con la cama vacía ¿Donde se había metido? Pensaba que hoy ni siquiera tendría ganas de despertar temprano luego de la agitada noche que habían tenido.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la rubia entró vistiendo solo una vieja polera de Soul y una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Cool, me gane el desayuno -murmuró sonriendo de lado.

\- Bueno, te lo merecías -dijo Maka dejando la bandeja sobre la cama- después de todo… Hoy es tu día.

\- Aún falta para mi cumpleaños -recordó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo se.

\- Y nuestro aniversario es dentro de unos meses.

\- ¿No se te ocurre que otro día puede ser hoy? -pregunto la rubia sonriendo coqueta y sentándose en su regazo.

\- Eh… -comenzó a escudriñar, intentando recordar- ¿El día del padre? -Maka asintió- pero si nosotros no tene… mos ¡Santo cielo, estás embarazada! -grito lanzándose sobre su esposa y besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Un montón de emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho. Alegría, miedo, euforia, desesperación.

\- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? -pregunto la rubia una vez que Soul la dejo respirar.

\- Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo -susurro conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad.

 **No soy muy sentimental, pero creo que cualquiera se emociona hasta las lágrimas**

 **Gracias por leer**!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Accidente_**

Primer años de escuela de Damon. Ni siquiera escuela, era la guardería, estaba en los hermosos 4 años. El menor llevaba un mes asistiendo por cuatro horas diarias y Maka ya había tenido que ir cinco veces por el mal comportamiento del menor. Por lo que aquella mañana, cuando sonó su celular y vio que era de la guardería, resoplo y no contestó.

-Directora, la madre de Damon no contesta el teléfono -dijo angustiada una parvularia a la amenazante directora.

\- ¡Llama al padre! -dijo alterada y buscando algo frenéticamente en el botiquín.

Soul Se encontraba de turno con Kid hasta la media noche. Liz y Patty habían pescado un terrible resfriado y el peliblanco era la única Death Scythe disponible. Mientras charlaba con el joven Shinigami, sonó su teléfono.

-¿Bueno?

\- ¿Señor Evans? Hablo de la guardería, su hijo Damon sufrió un accidente y…

\- ¿Que? ¿Que le paso? ¿Esta bien? ¿Porque no llamaron a Maka primero? -comenzó a atosigar con preguntas.

\- Tra-tranquilo, se callo del columpio y al parecer se torció el brazo, su esposa no contestó el teléfono -contó la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Maldición -gruñó- intentaré contactar con mi esposa, si no… Ya veré como ir por el.

\- ¿Sucedio algo? -pregunto Kid mientras miraba una clase desde el espejo.

\- Damon tuvo un accidente y Maka no contesta -contesto abrumado.

\- Eso es un problema, no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarte.

Soul siguió intentando contactar con su esposa, pero ella estaba muy afanada preparando el almuerzo y cuidando al pequeño Ziel. No pensaba ir a la guardería otra vez para que le dijeran lo mal que educaba a su hijo ¡¿Que se creía esa horrorosa directora?!

Finalmente Kid tuvo que acompañar a Soul a la guardería, pues no podía quedarse sin un arma a su disposición, y los pequeños lo acosaron con palabras de admiración y luego lo arrastro a su casa, donde Maka alegó inocencia al haber pensado que solo era otra llamada porque le había pegado a algún compañerito.

Según Kid, si tener niños requería tanto drama, entonces él prefería buscar descendencia por otro medio.

 **Nuevo cap!**

 **Gracias por leer y espero les este gustando el fic**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Niñera**_

Ya habían llamado a todas las niñeras de Death City y ninguna quería acudir a su llamado. No entendían qué pasaba, los niños solo habían tenido un par de niñeras en toda su vida y nunca habían tenido problemas… Excepto la última vez. Probablemente se había corrido la voz sobre el terrible desastre que habían hecho la última vez con una niñera principiante.

-Ni siquiera Spirit puede cuidarlos, hoy está de turno con Kid -dijo Soul revolviéndose los cabellos.

\- Llamaré a Liz y Patty -sentenció Maka ya desesperada.

Tenían una importante cena con los padres de Soul. Aun, ya casado y con dos hijos d años, seguía presionando con la música y su lugar en la familia y el de sus herederos.

-No es buena idea -advirtió.

\- ¿Y a quien sugieres? -preguntó escéptica la rubia.

Finalmente las gemelas aceptaron y en menos de diez minutos llegaron con golosinas, películas y juegos infantiles para los pequeños. Soul y Maka se marcharon a la hora y Liz con los tres niños -Patty contaba como tal- comenzaron la diversión.

Para la pareja fue una noche tensa, con buena comida, pero llena de miradas venenosas y comentarios filosos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su hogar, se encontraron con Liz sentada en la entrada con rostro de derrota.

-¡Liz! ¿Que paso? ¿Les hicieron algo esos par de monstruos? -pregunto Maka alterada y corriendo a "socorrer" a su amiga.

\- Maka, para la próxima solo llama a Patty, yo no sirvo para cuidar niños -le dijo el Arma completamente derrotada.

Una vez que entraron, descubrieron el porqué. Patty había construido un fuerte en la sala, en la televisión estaba terminando una película animada y ambos niños dormidos a cada lado de la rubia. Para nada el estilo de Liz.

-¿Te martirizaron demasiado? -pregunto Soul con una media sonrisa.

\- Para nada -dijo la rubia sonriendo- a los chicos también les gustan las jirafas.

\- Cool -el peliblanco tomo al mayor en brazos y lo cargó hasta su cuarto para luego regresar por Ziel.

Desde ese día Patty se volvió la niñera oficial de los pequeños, pues solo ella los podía controlar, y Liz solo paso a ser la tía que siempre les regalaba golosinas y que recogía a Patty por las noches.

 **Asdasd escribo como loca en el cuaderno, pero me da una flojera atros traspasarlo a la tablet x.x pero al fin un nuevo capi!**

 **Quien mejor que Patty para cuidar a los pequeños demonios? Kajja gracias por leer**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Propuesta**_

Soul tenía una importante propuesta que hacerle a Maka. Su relación nunca fue "normal", vivieron juntos desde que se hicieron compañeros y no volvieron a separarse. No siempre fueron novios e incluso cada cual tuvo sus romances con otras personas, pero ahora estaban juntos… Y él tenía que hacer lo que un hombre cool tenia que hacer.

-Spirit -llamó el peliblanco cuando entro al salón condense encontraba el mayor.

\- Soul ¿Necesitas algo? -pregunto jovial.

\- Tengo que hablar algo muy serio contigo -comenzó- e independiente de tu después, actuare de todos modos.

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, muchacho? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Vengo a pedirte la mano de Maka.

Silencio.

-¡No!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Denegado! -grito cruzando los brazos delante del rostro.

\- ¡Lo haré de todos modos! -grito de vuelta- ¡Solo te lo pregunte por formalidad y porque soy un caballero!

\- ¡Jamas te casarás con mi Makita! -grito el mayor al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Ya veremos -murmuró Soul y hecho a correr.

Buscó a Maka por todo Shibusen con Spirit pisandole los talones. Pregunto a todo aquel que se le cruzara si es que había visto a la rubia, pero solo cuando salió por la puerta principal para ir a buscarla al departamento, la encontró al borde de las escaleras con el atardecer a sus espaldas.

-¡Maka! -grito el peliblanco.

\- ¡Maka no! -grito Spirit a lo lejos.

\- ¡Di que si! -grito nuevamente Soul.

La rubia solo podía mirarlos perpleja. Soul corría luchando por sacar algo de su bolsillo, Spirit corría a toda velocidad tras él gritando una sarta de cosas inentendibles y ella estaba a punto de dar un par de Maka-Chop por avergonzarla así. Pero no fue necesario, el pelirrojo tropezó llevándose a Soul con el, quien al fin había logrado sacar una pequeña cajita y ambos terminaron enredados frente a ella y con la cajita a sus pies.

Maka la recogió y la abrió cuidadosamente para encontrarse con un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro.

-Maka, eres la chica más cool y maravillosa que eh conocido y que conoceré en toda mi vida ¿Te casarías conmigo? -pregunto el peliblanco, aun desde el suelo.

\- Sí -murmuró levemente sonrojada y poniéndose el anillo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -fue el fatídico grito que dio el pelirrojo y que se escuchó por todo Death City.

Dicen algunos por ahí, que aún puede escucharse el grito de la guadaña durante los atardeceres de mayo, para cada conmemoración de ese día…

 **De verdad que ame escribir este capítulo, hasta mi gata me miraba raro de tanto que me reía xD no podía imaginarme la propuesta romántica, creo que no era para nada su estilo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Tatuaje_**

En las familias "comunes", generalmente son los padres los que están en contra de los tatuajes y las perforaciones, pero en la familia Evans-Albarn las cosas eran un poco… Diferentes.

Ziel se escandalizó cuando su hermano, con solo 14 años, se había hecho múltiples perforaciones en una de sus orejas con permiso de sus padres. "¡Es inconcebible!" grito histérico y furioso. No hay ni que mencionar el sermón que le dio a sus padres cuando Damon también se perforo la lengua. Y menos mal que no se enteró del resto de agujeros artificiales que tenían su hermano.

En cambio Damon sufrió un colapso nervioso cuando se enteró a la edad que su padre se había tatuado, prácticamente, toda la espalda con motivos musicales, telarañas, kishines y retrasos de batallas.

-¿Cómo es posible que hicieras tal barbaridad con solo 17 años? -pregunto Damon, sentado frente a su padre y completamente consternado.

\- Era joven, acababa de convertirme en Death Scythe y de que Chrona se encerrara con Asura, además Maka lo aprobó -contestó levantando los hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Osea que ya en esos tiempos siempre buscabas la aprobación de mamá? -pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Hey! Ella jamas te ah dado un Maka-Chop como los que alguna vez me dio a mi -ahora era Soul el alterado- además el tatuaje es increíble, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho.

\- Eres increíble -dijo Ramón negando con la cabeza en completa desaprobación.

\- Deberías estar agradecido, mocoso -dijo el mayor inclinándose hacia su hijo- si a tu madre no le excitara tanto el bendito tatuaje tu ni siquiera existirían.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Silencio! Demasiada información -grito tapándose los oídos y gritando -¡Mierda! Tendré pesadillas por días.

\- ¡Estas castigado Damon Evans! -grito Maka desde algún lugar de la casa.

Finalmente Damon terminó castigado por decir palabrotas, con un trauma al saber los… Gustos de su madre y con Ziel reclamando que sus perforaciones eran la brutalidad más grande que pudo cometer, que no tenían comparación con la cool y majestuosa obra de arte que tenía Soul en su espalda.

 **Mi novio tiene un sensual lobo tatuado en la espalda y pensé "¡Hey! ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de que Soul sea mas cool? Pues claro" y nació este capital.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los evans**_

Soul y Maka se habían casado hace escasos meses a pesar de los gritos agónicos de Spirit y sus múltiples amenazas incluso minutos antes de pisar el altar. Kami no logró llegar a la ceremonia, pero si estaba esperándolos dos semanas después, cuando regresaron de la luna de miel y les dio las felicitaciones correspondientes. Los padres de Soul… No fueron invitados. Es más, ni siquiera estaban enterados del compromiso, habrían armado un alboroto peor que el de Spirit -que a final de cuentas reflejaba el amor que tenía por su hija- y todo hubiera terminando en desastre.

-Bueno… Aquí estamos -dijo Soul en un suspiro.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que contarles, así que decidieron viajar a Londres y presentarse directamente en el hogar de infancia del peliblanco.

-Señorito Soul, que agradable sorpresa -dijo un pomposo mayordomo que fue a recibirlos.

\- Leonard, a pasado mucho ¿Como estas? -pregunto animado el Arma.

\- Muy sorprendido, si le soy sincero -contestó el hombre- no puedo creer que ella sea la señorita Maka.

Maka aun recordaba al mayordomo. Solo una vez había acompañado a Soul a la mansión Evans y no había sido la experiencia más grata, pero el hombre había sido muy amable con ella.

-Ahora soy señora -aclaró la rubia sonriendo y mostrando su mano izquierda.

\- Mis felicitaciones a ambos. Espero que los señores se tomen bien la buena nueva.

Cuando entraron a la mansión los recibió la madre de Soul, que recibió a su hijo con un caluroso abrazo y a Maka con un seco apretón de mano. El señor Evans disimulo un poco más su disgusto por la chica y fue más amable. Ninguno notó los anillos.

Antes de la cena llegó Wes y todos juntos se sentaron en la gran y elegante mesa. Wes noto de inmediato los anillos, su hermano le había comentado sobre la decisión, pero no sabía que ya se habían casado.

-Chicos, permitanme felicitarlos, no estaba informado de que ya se había realizado -dijo en tono de disculpa- ya sabes Maka, mi hermano suele omitir detalles importantes.

\- Descuida Wes -dijo Maka- gracias por las felicitaciones.

\- Perdón, hijo ¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó la mujer mayor.

\- Bueno, Maka y yo venimos a visitarlos para hablar sobre eso -comenzó Soul- nos casamos hace algunos meses y prefería que se enteraran por mi antes de que alguien les viniera con el chisme.

El señor Evans escupió su vino y su esposa se atraganto sufriendo un repentino ataque de tos.

-¿Escuchamos bien? ¿Te casaste con ella? -exclamó el hombre mayor, escéptico.

\- Sí, padre -corroboro levantando la mano izquierda.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! NO PUEDO CREERLO -gritó la mujer completamente alterada y finalmente sufriendo un desmayo dejando caer la cabeza sobre su plato.

\- Al parecer madre se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensamos -dijo Wes conteniendo una carcajada.

Finalmente los padres del peliblanco "Aceptaron" el matrimonio. La señora Evans terminó con la nariz amoratada y se quedaron tres días para… Conocer a la nueva nuera.

 **Hay un par de comentarios sobre algunas palabras mal escritas (KamiraTsuki me hiciste mucho reír con lo del auto corrector xD) pues si, resulta que mi compu dinosaurio murió y el compu de mi hermana… La mitad de las letras no funcionan jajajaja así que escribo en la tablet y es un dolor en el culo porque no tengo ni puta idea de como configurar el teclado xD eeeeeeeeeen fin muchas gracias por leer! Y por dejar comentarios ^^**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**El gran y asombroso tío Black Star**_

El único Ninja auténtico en Death City era Black Star, lo que explicaba la tremenda admiración de los pequeños Damon y Ziel, d años respectivamente, llegando al extremo de querer convertirse en Ninjas como el.

Ahora, luego de meses insistiendo para que los entrenara, el peliceleste finalmente accedió.

-¡Ahora! -grito estridente- les enseñare las reglas del asesino ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡Si! -contestaron los pequeños.

\- Regla número uno: Ocultare en las sombras, aguanta la respiración y busca un camino hacia tu objetivo -dijo serio- ¡Regla número dos! Conoce a tu objetivo, se capaz de conocer sus pensamientos y prevee sus movimientos -los niños asintieron muy concentrados- Regla número tres: Acaba con tu objetivo antes de que se percate de tu presencia.

\- Pero tío Black -dijo Damon- tu nunca cumples ninguna de esas reglas.

\- Es cierto, siempre sabemos cuando llegas -agregó el pequeño pelirrojo.

Pero de pronto el Ninja desapareció frente a sus ojos y los niños, aún sorprendidos, se pusieron completamente alertas. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda y sudaron la gota gorda. Ni Siquiera sabían usar la Percepción de Almas. De un segundo a otro sintieron una brisa pasar junto a ellos, pero los árboles no se movieron y antes de darse cuenta, ambos tenían los pantalones abajo.

-¡¿Que paso?! -gritaron al mismo tiempo y completamente avergonzados.

\- ¿Que no cumplía ninguna de las reglas? -preguntó Black saliendo de entre los arbustos- ¡Soy el mas Big de todos!

Desde ese día, cada vez que veían al Ninja, ajustaban bien sus cinturones a lo más que daban y estaban más alertas que nunca. Nunca se sabía cuando perderían los pantalones de nuevo, como 10 años después, frente a la entrada de Shibusen.

 **Chan chan! Nuevo cap.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Accidentes nocturnos**_

La familia Evans-Albarn dormía, como nunca, en total tranquilidad en su hogar, pero de pronto, Soul despertó.

Se sentía extraño. Un extraño calor. Una calidez que no conocía o tal vez si, pero no sabía de donde. Frunció el ceño y se removió, sintiendo una ligera viscosidad que le provocó escalofríos. Entrecerró los ojos y levantó lentamente las sábanas, encontrándose un sangriento panorama.

-Mierda -exclamó en un murmullo- Maka… -removió a su esposa- Maka, despierta.

\- Mgh… ¿Que pasa? Los demonios están dormidos -gruño sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Pero tu periodo ya no y escogió el peor momento para regresar -contestó el peliblanco un poco irritado.

\- ¿Que? -pregunto incorporándose.

Soul los destapo a ambos y Maka solo se agarro el cabello sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues… Yo sugiero cambiarnos y voltear el colchón -dijo Soul, resignado.

Se levantó con pereza y se quito rápidamente la ropa, quedando desnudo, cuando de pronto…

-Mami… -el pequeño Damon abría la puerta con el pantalón empapado- ¿Estaban jugando a las luchas? -pregunto al encontrar a su padre desnudo.

\- No cariño -contesto Maka.

\- ¿También tuvieron un accidente?

\- Algo así -dijo Soul- esperame en tu cuarto ¿Bueno? Enseguida te cambio.

\- ¿Los dos se hicieron pipí? -seguía preguntando el pequeño.

\- Algo así -contestaron los dos en un suspiro.

Y como guinda de la torta, el pequeño Ziel comenzó a llorara a todo pulmón.

-Tu con Ziel, me cambio y me encargó de Damon -dijo Maka levantándose al fin y poniendo manos a la obra.

\- Hecho -contesto Soul, para darle un fugaz beso y luego vestirse nuevamente.

Porque era imposible que tuvieran una sola noche completamente en paz, si no, no serian ellos.

 **¿Alguien lee el manga?**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**¿Romanticismo?**_

Como casi nunca ocurría, Soul y Maka tenían la casa sola. Los chicos ya eran adolescentes y cada uno tenía sus propias actividades después de clases, siempre con la condición de regresar juntos antes de la cena.

-Hey -llamo Soul desde la puerta de la cocina. La rubia preparaba la cena.

\- ¿Ya guardaste la ropa? -preguntó dándole la espalda.

\- Si -contestó acercándose provocadora mente hacia su esposa.

\- ¿Tal vez te merescas una recompensa? -pregunto Maka siguiéndole el juego.

\- No estaría mal -el peliblanco sonrió de lado.

\- Pero… ¿No estarás muy viejo para estas cosas? -bromeó la rubia ya sintiendo las manos del otro en su cintura.

\- Jamás estaré lo suficientemente viejo -gruñó en su cuello antes de morder ligeramente provocando que Maka se estremeciera.

\- Demuéstramelo -dijo en un gemido estrangulado.

Metiendo las manos entre el cabello rubio, Soul la beso salvajemente, invadiendo su boca por completo, saboreando a la mujer que amaba, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo y abarcando tanta piel como sus manos se lo permitían.

-Maka -gruño el peliblanco tomándola de los muslos y sentándola en la encimera para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

La rubia gimió y lo tomó con brusquedad de los cabellos, atrayéndolo para besarlo insaciablemente mientras sus entrepiernas se friccionaban satisfaciendo a ambos, sin lograr quedarse en silencio.

-¡Oh por Dios! -escucharon de pronto desde la puerta de la cocina. Ziel estaba parado con rostro de impacto- ¡No pueden jugar a las luchas en la cocina! ¡Aquí desayunamos!

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo que?! -grito Damon desde la sala y corriendo a mirar el espectáculo- ¡Oh por Dios! Busquense una habitación.

\- Ten más respeto, mocoso -regaño Soul bajándole el vestido a Maka y ayudándola a bajar- somos tus padres.

\- Entonces, con todo respeto -dijo Ziel carcajeandose- súbete la bragueta -Maka no daba mas de la vergüenza.

Y así, se arruinó su momento romántico, como tantos otros habían sido arruinados por el fruto de su amor.

 **Ya no se me ocurre que escribir al final de cada capi ¿Que tal el clima? xD**

 **Ya llevo como 40 capítulos y siguen contando**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nieto**_

Tres semanas después de que Damon naciera, los señores Evans viajaron a Death City a conocer a su primer nieto. Independiente de que Maka no fuera de su total agrado, estaban encantados. Wes aun no les daba un nieto.

-Es una preciosidad de bebe, mucho más adorable que Soul cuando nació, te felicito -le dijo a Maka la señora Evans mientras cargaba con maestría al menor.

\- Gracias -contestó la rubia sin saber qué decir- de todas formas, es un bebé temperamental -contó.

\- Supongo que no tenia de donde salir -murmuró la mujer, pero la Técnico se hizo la loca.

\- ¿Como era Soul? -aprovechó de indagar.

\- Oh, nació con tres de esos detestables dientes puntiagudos, mientras lo limpiaban mordió a la enfermera -contó un poco sofocada y Maka a duras penas aguanto la risa- afortunadamente decidieron extirparselos.

\- Que alivio -concordó Maka.

\- Solo dejaba que yo lo cargara y tenía hambre durante toda la noche.

El señor Evans, que estaba con su hijo en la cocina, escucho lo que contaba su esposa y se unió a la conversación.

-Disculpando el vocabulario vulgar, era un dolor en el trasero -agregó el hombre mayor- nadie en la mansión logro dormir durante los primeros tres meses.

\- Que alivio que no salio a ti -dijo la rubia mirando a su esposo que traía el té.

\- ¿Vinieron a conocer a Damon o a contar cosas vergonzosas sobre mi? -preguntó el peliblanco de mal humor.

\- Porsupuesto que a conocer al pequeño -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Damon es un nombre peculiar ¿Lo eligieron por algún motivo en especial? -la señora Evans, al igual que todo el mundo, le interesaba el motivo del nombre.

\- Simplemente nos pareció apropiado -contestó la guadaña rápidamente- y no conocíamos a nadie que se llamara así.

\- Mi tío se llama Damon -le susurro Maka. Soul la miró abriendo los ojos, indicándole que no lo mencionara.

\- Soul es el séptimo con ese nombre -contó orgullosa la mujer mayor- Soul VII Angus Hervert Evans Delacroix.

\- ¿Angus Herverte? -Maka no lo soporto más y soltó una cantarina sonrisa logrando que su esposo se sonrojara.

\- ¿Tiene algo de chistoso?

\- Mamá, ahora soy Soul Eater Evans, alias Death Scythe, ya no soy más el hijo de una aristocrática familia inglesa ¡Me eh forjado un nombre y destino propio! -dijo orgulloso.

\- ¿Que instrumento creen que tocara el pequeño Damon? -dijo la señora Evans ignorando por completo el discurso de su hijo, logrando que este se pusiera de pie dispuesto a perder los estribos.

\- Soul -llamo calmadamente Maka- ¿Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta? -pregunto tomando su brazo- digo, si a tus padres no les molesta quedarse un rato con Damon y así podemos despejarnos un poco.

\- ¡Estaremos encantados! ¿Verdad querido?

\- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Luego de unas pequeñas indicaciones, se fueron en motocicleta a uno de los extremos de la ciudad y se dispusieron a admirar el paisaje.

-Gracias -murmuro el peliblanco.

\- Descuida -le resto importancia la rubia.

\- Suena asquerosamente cursi y poco cool, pero no se que haria sin ti ahora -confesó bajándose del vehículo y mirando a su esposa.

\- Probablemente estarías armando un escándalo, también habrías huido, pero no tan elegantemente como ahora -contesto sonriendo.

Porque no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, sus almas se completaban y solo juntos podían sobrevivir a estrella complicado y complejo mundo.

 **Gracias por leer ^^**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Encantos**_

Soul era completamente nuevo en el arte de cuidar bebes. Si bien, no pudo mas de felicidad cuando supo que sería padre, con el pasar de las semanas se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre bebés. Maka lo tranquilizó diciendo que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, pero que tenía nueve meses para, por lo menos, aprender lo básico. Y ahí se encontraba el peliblancos, con su pequeño de 6 meses intentando darle de comer.

-Damon, ya habrentu boca -suplicaba Soul- mira, la comida esta deliciosa mmmmm… -fingía probarla, pero su aspecto era horroroso… Como el del pequeño cuando nació.

\- Dngmn prfpr -"contestaba" el bebe.

\- Miiiiira aquí viene el avión -dijo moviendo la cuchara como si fuera uno- bien, los aviones no te gustan. Entonces imagina que somos mami y yo volando tras un kishin, eso si que es cool -Soul sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y Damon se carcajeo para luego abrir la boca y comer su papilla- ¡Bravo!

\- ¡Vraaaa! -celebró también el niño.

\- Aww pero si eres una ternurita, el bebe mas lindo del mundo -comenzó a hablar extraño la guadaña- ¡Si! Eres tú… -tomaba sus manitos y le hacía gracias a su hijo- Damon es el bebé más cool del mundo, shiii.

\- ¿Viejo? -de pronto se quedó frío, se volteo lentamente y vio como Black Star se quedaba como estatua en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Black -pronuncio.

\- Soul, me encontré a Black en el camino, venía a verte -informó Maka mientras entraba a la cocina y besaba a su esposo en la mejilla para luego sacar a Damon de la silla y murmurar algo sobre que olía mal.

\- No es lo más cool que te eh visto hacer -dijo el Ninja tomando asiento junto a él- pero eso fue endemoniadamente tierno.

\- ¿Enserio me estas diciendo eso? -preguntó el Arma alzando una ceja.

\- Eh… ¡Mejor lo olvidamos y te vienes a jugar básquet con el mas big de todos!

\- ¡Bien dicho! -Soul se levantó de golpe y fue a despedirse de Maka- ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

\- Pensé que tu papá tardaría más tiempo en caer ante tus encantos -le dijo Maka a su hijo mientras terminaba de vestirlo.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Baño**_

Maka y Damon habían salido para tener un día "Madre e hijo". Al pequeño de 6 años le encantaba salir de compras con su mami, así que Soul quedó al cuidado de Ziel, quien en un descuido del peliblanco, hizo un charco de lodo en el jardín y quedó sucio de pies a cabeza.

-Tendremos que darte un baño -le dijo al menor mientras lo tomaba en brazos y de paso se ensuciaba también.

\- ¡Me gustan los baños! -grito el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Cool, porque a tu hermano solo Maka llogra meterlo al agua -dijo recordando la última vez que intento bañar a su hijo mayor.

Una vez tuvo la bañera llena y al pequeño sin ropa, lo metió al agua y se arrodillo junto a él. Lo enjabono y labor su cabello para quitar toda la mugre que tenia pegada y luego se pusieron a jugar un rato.

-Papi, peiname como el tío Black -pidió el pequeño mientras jugaba con un barquito.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Porque como Black Star? ¿No te gustaba peinarte como yo? -comenzó a preguntar indignado.

\- El tiene el cabello chistoso -contesto Ziel y Soul comenzó a lanzarle agua quedando completamente empapado.

\- ¡Báñate conmigo! -grito el niño sin dejar de lanzarle agua y riendo a carcajadas.

\- Esta bien, esta bien -dijo resignado mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa- tu madre me va a gritar, pero…

\- ¿Bomba? -preguntó Su hijo ansioso.

\- Bomba -confirmó el mayor y saltó a la bañera sacando de una sola vez la mitad del agua.

\- ¡Souuuuuuul! -se escuchó un grito desde la entrada y el peliblanco tomo a Ziel en brazos y, ambos desnudos, corrieron hasta la cocina para salir al patio trasero, intentando evitar el regaño de la rubia.

Ambos acabaron con gripe y Maka se negó a cuidarlos.

Las vecinas vieron a Soul desnudo y ahora era acosado constantemente buscando "algo" con el. Maka también se negó a ayudarlo pues le había pasado por cobarde.

 **Me salio un trabajo cuidando a una pequeña terremoto de cuatro años así que… Adivinen quien tiene mas ideas para el fic jajajaja**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Mudanza**_

Mudarse es un asco. Mudarse con dos niños pequeños lo es aún más. Su pequeño departamento era lo suficientemente grande para ellos y Damon, pero con el nuevo bebé se sentían viviendo en una caja de fósforos, por lo que decidieron que era momento de buscar un nuevo hogar.

La idea era que Spirit se quedará con los pequeños mientras ellos y sus amigos cargaban y descargaban las cosas, pero Kami decidió hacer una, para nada planeada, visita para conocer al pequeño Ziel. Pero Kami aún no convivía pacíficamente con Spirit, quien llegó histérico con Maka acusando que su ex esposa se había llevado a los dos niños con ella. La mujer y los niños estaban inubicables, se acercaba la hora de la comida de Ziel y Maka estaba perdiendo los nervios…

A las seis de la tarde Kami llegó al nuevo hogar con sus nietos como si nada pasara.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! -fue el grito con el que Maka recibió a su madre- ¡¿Y que diablos le hiciste a mi bebe?!

\- Hija, es obvio que tu padre no está capacitado para cuidar niños -dijo la mujer con total normalidad- y todo el mundo sabe que cuando le cortas el cabello a los bebés luego les crece mas oscuro. El pobre Ziel no tiene la culpa de tener el color de su abuelo.

\- ¡Papá cuida a Damon desde que nació! -grito la rubia arrebatándole el coche de su hijo menor- y estamos orgullosos del color de cabello de Ziel, nadie te autorizo a raparle la cabeza. Vamos Damon.

\- ¡Hice todo por mejor! -alego la mujer.

Maka la miró al borde de las lágrimas y entró a la nueva casa con sus hijos.

-Kami, será mejor que regrese otro día -dijo Soul entrando tras su esposa.

\- Deberías darte cuenta de que las cosas ya no son como hace 11 años Kami, nuestra hija es una mujer, tiene su propia familia y nosotros no podemos inmiscuirnos. Es más, después del divorcio… Jamás pudimos volver a inmiscuirnos y tu eres la única culpable de no haber podido estar esos años con ella, al menos yo pude estar con ella, guiarla, apoyarla… -dijo Spirit sintiendo un poco de lastima por su ex mujer, para luego entrar a la casa también.

Kami se quedó unos minutos contemplando la casa. Se dio cuenta de que le debía una disculpa a su hija por ser la única que seguía actuando como una adolescente inmadura y resentida.

 **Creo que tuve que haber publicado este cap casi al comienzo, pero lo escribí en clases y la verdad lo había perdido xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**¿Amiguito?**_

Nuevamente los abuelos Evans estaban de visita en Death City. Ahora mucho mas civilizados que la última visita y avisando antes sobre su llegada.

-¿Se quedaran a dormir aquí? -pregunto Soul mientras conversaban en la sala.

\- Oh no, cariño, no queremos incomodar -dijo la señora Evans.

\- Hicimos una reserva en un hotel cercano -informo el peliblancos mayor- así es más cómodo para todos.

\- Tienen razón -dijo el Arma sin refutar.

\- ¿A qué hora regresan los muchachos? -preguntó la mujer mayor- los extraño tanto.

\- No deberían tardar, llevo semanas diciéndoles que vendrían de visita y que debían venir directo a casa -dijo Maka sirviendo galletas.

Finalmente la puerta de entrada se abrió y cuatro muchachos entraron charlando animadamente.

-Rayos -dijo Damon cuando vio a sus abuelos- olvidamos que hoy llegaban los abuelos.

\- Mejor lo dejamos para otro día -dijo Ziel al muchacho que lo acompañaba.

\- Es cierto, lo siento chicos…

\- ¡Oh no, por favor! -dijo de pronto la señora Evans- no dejen de hacer sus cosas por nosotros.

\- ¿Esta segura? -pregunto Maka, pero la mujer asintió convencida.

La tarde paso tranquila y los amigos de los menores se quedaron a cenar. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, el caos se desató….

-Y… ¿Ellos son sus compañeros? -preguntó la mujer mayor para conocer más sobre sus nietos.

\- Yo soy compañero de Damon -dijo el chicos su lado- soy una espada doble.

\- Hacemos buen equipo, llevamos 820 huevos de kishin -dijo orgulloso el mayor.

\- Vaya… Felicidades -dijo el abuelo Evans, un poco contrariado.

\- El es mi novio -soltó Ziel, algo que cayó como un balde de agua fría para los Evans mayores.

\- ¡¿Novio?! -la mujer mayor sufrió un colapso nervioso y se desmayó, cayendo estrepitosamente de la silla.

\- Vaya, se no tomó mejor que cuando le dimos la noticia de nuestro matrimonio -dijo Maka antes de levantarse a socorrer a su suegra con la ayuda de Soul.

 **Jajajajaja me causa gracia que la madre de Soul sea propensa a los desmayos xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Corte de cabello**_

Maka observaba a Soul desde la sala. Estaba sentada en el sofá más grande, corrigiendo exámenes de Shibusen. Ella y Soul tenían libre y los niños estaban en la escuela y la guardería respectivamente. El peliblanco acababa de salir de la habitación solo con un pantalón puesto, le daba la espalda mientras ponía un poco de música en el viejo tocadiscos, dejando a Maka apreciar la medianamente trabajada espalda tatuada del Arma.

-Tal vez debería comprar un nuevo tocadiscos -dijo dándose la vuelta- lo tenemos desde que nos mudamos juntos y ya no escucha tan bien como antes.

\- Tal vez uno más resistente, los chicos no son muy cuidadosos -le recordó la rubia sin despegar la vista de su esposo.

\- Tienes razón -concordó Soul.

Maka no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Soul había decidido dejarse crecer el cabello por un tiempo y era innegable que con su indomable cabellera se veía irresistible.

El peliblanco tomó un elástico y se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y hasta ahí llego toda la excitación de Maka, no podía evitar recordar al Spirit de su niñez que siempre se peinaba así ¡No podía editarse con alguien que le recordara a su padre!

-Cortaste el cabello -ordenó.

\- Me gusta así -frunció el ceño el otro.

\- Entonces no te peines así -dijo cortante.

\- Yo no digo nada por como te peinas -reclamo el Arma.

\- No volveré a acostarme contigo hasta que hagas una de las dos cosas -punto final, ya nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Dos semanas de celibato después… Soul encontró por "casualidad" una fotografía de Maka pequeña y Spirit exageradamente joven con el mismo peinado que el.

Sin chistar regreso a su corte habitual, al cabo que así se veía más cool y joven y sexy.

 **Estoy enamorada de este fic, me divierto demasiado escribiendo e imaginando nuevos capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Amor**_

3 de la mañana. Soul se levantó al baño sin encender ninguna luz. Todo iba bien, pero cuando iba de vuelta al reconfortante calor de su cama, escuchó ruidos peculiares desde la habitación de Damon. Frunció el ceño, hasta donde tenia entendido, Maka y él eran los únicos que podían hacer ese tipo de ruidos en casa. Los chicos no tenían permitido llevar "amigos especiales" a dormir. Subió silencioso la escalera y abrió rápidamente la puerta del adolescente para sorprenderlo.

-¡Papá! -susurro alterado. Fue descubierto en pleno besuqueo.

\- Primero -comenzó el peliblanco- tienes que ser mas discreto.

\- Son las 3 de la mañana.

\- Segundo, Black te matara.

\- Por favor tío Soul, no le digas nada -lloriqueo la también adolescente hija del Ninja- el simio de mi padre jamás lo comprenderá.

\- Papá, por favor no le digas -rogó Damon- mañana planeo hablar con el tío Black.

\- Olvídalo, jamás permitirá que su adorada estrellita sea novia de nadie -dijo el peliblanco- ¡Menos si eres tres años mayor que Kiiro!

\- ¡Aun que tenga que luchar contra él, lo haré por nuestro amor!

\- Hijo, con que no se entere es suficiente, yo no te delatare -dijo el mayor en un suspiro.

\- Le dije lo mismo -apoyó la hija del Ninja.

\- Un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer -dijo el ojirojo menor poniéndose de pie.

\- Tu no entiendes razones, has lo que quieras mocoso -espeto Soul marchándose- ah y en el botiquín del baño hay protección, soy demasiado joven y cool para ser abuelo -finalmente se marchó y los adolescentes se quedaron en silencio. Aunque les pareció escuchar "de todas formas sería un abuelo genial".

Dos días después, cuando llamaron del hospital, Maka ni siquiera se impresionó. Es más, ya había llamado al hospital advirtiendo que posiblemente su hijo ingresaría de urgencia en cualquier momento. Ella sabía desde hace mucho lo que planeaba su hijo.

-Mamá lo sabe todo -fue lo que dijo Ziel a Soul muy sabiamente mientras estaban en la sala de espera. El peliblanco solo asintió con expresión de conocer el mundo.

 **Bueno, Kiiro significa amarillo y me pareció buena idea que la hija de Black Star siguiera la tradición de los nombres con colores, elegí amarillo porque me parece un color muy alegre y supongo que Black Star ahora es feliz**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Cuentas**_

-¡Viejo! No te esperaba -saludo Black Star cuando se encontró a Soul llegando a su casa.

\- Black -saludo seco- vengo a saldar cuentas contigo.

\- No recuerdo tener deudas contigo -contestó frunciendo el ceño- pasa, Tsubaki acaba de preparar el té.

Ambos hombres entraron. El Arma saludo cariñosamente a Tsubaki y le dio los saludos de Maka. Kiiro no estaba en casa.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto el Ninja tomando asiento en el piso. Soul lo imito.

\- Hace una semana le diste una paliza a Damon.

\- Bien merecida se la tenía -dijo sin ninguna vergüenza- ¡Estaba tomándole la mano a mi estrellita!

\- Black Star, se razonable, solo le estaba tomando la mano -intentó razonar con su amigo- no es el fin del mundo.

\- ¡¿Y luego que sucederá?!

\- No grites, Black -regaño Tsubaki desde la cocina.

\- ¿Y luego que sucederá? -repitió sin gritar y alardeando mucho con las manos.

\- Pues… Nada -contesto inseguro, recordando como los había pillado aquella madrugada.

\- ¿Enserio? -preguntó escéptico y levantando una ceja.

\- Black Star, tu y yo somos amigos hace muchos años, ya somos adultos, tenemos familia y tenemos que comportarnos maduramente -dijo Soul para comenzar.

\- ¿En que se supone que no estoy siendo maduro? -el Ninja ya se estaba molestando.

\- A mi hijo, mi pequeño, le quebraste un brazo, tres costillas, le provocaste una contusión, le sacaste dos muelas ¡Y todo por darle la mano a tu hija adolescente! -grito histérico el albino.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Black Star! -grito Tsubaki muy enfadada- Soul, porfavor no hables con este troglodita.

\- Sigues siendo un simio -dijo Soul antes de seguir a la pelinegra.

Finalmente Black Star tuvo que pagar la cuenta del hospital, Tsubaki le ofreció una disculpa a Maka y Damon. Kiiro siguió viéndose con el ojirojo, pero ahora con más cuidado, no fuera ser que el Ninja ahora le quebrara las piernas… O peor.

 **Jajajja tenia que subirlo justo después.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Día de la madre**_

Soul y los dos demonios que tenía por hijos se encontraban en la cocina aquel domingo preparando el desayuno para la única mujer de la casa. No solo era un desayuno por el día de la madre, también era un desayuno de disculpas.

-Ninguno de los tres se a portado bien con Maka últimamente -les recordó Soul mientras sacaba la tetera del fuego- así que nos disculparemos por todos los malos ratos que le provocamos y prometeremos comportarnos de ahora en adelante ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si, señor! -dijeron los pequeños d años.

\- Muy bien, vamos -con Ziel encabezando la marcha y el mayor llevando la bandeja, partieron rumbo al dormitorio del matrimonio.

\- ¿Mami? -pregunto el pelirrojo cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Molesten a su papá, yo estoy enfadada -murmuró apenas levantando las sabanas.

\- Mamá te traemos el desayuno -dijo Damon parándose a su lado.

\- No quiero desayuno -gruñó la rubia.

\- También te traemos una disculpa, angelito -dijo Soul entrando finalmente.

\- ¡Y una promesa! -grito Ziel alzando los brazos.

\- ¿A si? -pregunto la rubia incorporándose al fin.

\- Prometemos obedecerte -comenzó Damon- en todo lo que nos digas.

\- Prometemos no tener un desastre en nuestras habitaciones todo el tiempo -dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Prometemos no discutir mas por tonterías y ayudarte mas en casa -finalizó Soul.

\- Sus promesas son muy tentadoras -dijo Maka palpando la cama para que los tres se sentaran con ella- y el desayuno es muuuy persuasivo, así que las aceptó -finalmente la rubia sonrió y miró a su esposo agradecida.

\- ¡Feliz día de la madre! -gritaron los pequeños abrazándola.

¿Qué más podía pedir de sus tres hombres favoritos?

 **La próxima semana no puedre publicar u.u tengo que freirme los sesos para unos exámenes del mal.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Kishin**_

Desde que Ziel había descubierto, gracias a su hermano, que era Arma, había comenzado la búsqueda de un compañero. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, resulto ser una adorable chica un año mayor que el que lo manejaba con gran maestría. Al igual que Damon y su compañero, ellos pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, pero de regreso a casa o cuando no tenían clases ni misiones, solo estaban Damon y Ziel... Y ellos jamás habían luchado juntos.

\- ¿No sientes eso? -pregunto Ziel poniéndose alerta. Había heredado la persepcion de almas de su madre.

\- Un Kishin -confirmo Damon. Saliendo de la siguiente esquina un gran Kishin salio caminando a paso tambaleante, no era la gran cosa, pero... ¿Que podían hacer ellos?

Ambos se pusieron alertas.

\- Pelea conmigo -ordeno el pelirrojo.

\- ¡No se usar guadañas! -alego el mayor exaltado- además no sabemos si nuestras almas resuenan.

\- ¿Eres idiota? no hace falta la resonancia cuando hay un lazo sanguíneo -le recordó histérico Ziel.

El horroroso monstruo por fin los noto y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente a paso inestable. Ziel se transformo rápidamente y Damon lo recibió, indeciso. Su compañero era una espada doble, no estaba acostumbrado a maniobrar solo con un gran "palo". Imitando los movimientos que había visto de su madre, corrió hacia el encuentro de la criatura y luego de algunos minutos de lucha y saltos para nada coordinados, logro apenas derrotar al Kishin. Ziel se le había escapado de las manos en el ultima mandoble y alarmado, intento calcular donde caería su hermano y atraparlo.

\- Están tan grandes -murmuro Maka, oculta en un callejón cercano junto a Soul.

\- La verdad, no les tenia tanta fe -confeso el peliblanco riendo.

\- Yo tampoco -reconoció la rubia- pero hicieron un buen trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Damon entro en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría atrapar a su hermano. Solo pudo ver como Ziel caía con el filo por delante y rebotaba, por lo menos, 10 metros.

\- ¡Me dejaste caer! -grito furioso una vez que regreso a su forma.

\- ¡No! Tu sabes que no se manejar guadañas -se defendió el mayor.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Solo espera que te alcance -grito cogiando hacia su hermano.

\- Pero el golpe combina con tus ojos -bromeo el ojirrojo. El menor se le estaba poniendo un ojo morado.

\- Retiro lo dicho -murmuro Maka.

\- Son hermano ¿Que esperabas? -los defendió Soul mientras ambos regresaban a casa para esperar a sus pequeños.

 **muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Por cierto, el cap anterior va dedicado a Neko Baba's, pediste un cap que tuviera que ver con revistas para adultos jajajja**

 **muchas gracias por leer**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Death Scithy**_

\- Bueno, eso es todo -dijo Maka saliendo junto a la recien transferida nueva maestra de Shibusen- en Death City la vida es un poco... Diferente que en Australia. Bueno, mas bien diferente a cualquier otro lugar del mundo, pero al cabo de un tiempo todo el mundo se acostumbra.

\- Son todos muy amables, no creo que me cueste acostumbrarme -dijo sonriendo la joven.

\- Kid dijo que comenzarías tus clases el lunes -informo Maka- si tienes algún problema o alguna duda, no dudes en consultarme.

\- Muchas gracias -agradeció la chica- ¡Hey! ¿Ese de ahi es Soul? ¿La ultima Death Scithy?

Maka se asomo a las interminables escaleras y vio que Soul la esperaba abajo, en el auto familiar -que no por ser familiar dejaba de ser cool, de color negro lustroso-, con la camisa arremangada, lentes de sol negros y una pose de chico malo. Seguramente los niños estaban escondidos en los asientos traseros.

\- Si, es él -contesto la rubia con simpleza.

\- Santo cielo, muero por conocerlo. Se cuentan tantas historias sobre él -contó la joven emocionada.

\- ¿Como que? -aprovecho de indagar Maka.

\- Que es el hombre mas codiciado de la ciudad, también dicen que si juegas bien tus cartas no es tan difícil que te invite a pasar la noche con él.

\- No me digas... -Maka no tenia idea de donde habían salido esos rumores, hace demasiados años que Soul había dejado atrás su faceta de rompe corazones. Antes de volverse novios, de hecho.

\- Es tan sexy.

\- ¿Sabías que tiene hijos?

\- Podrían caerme bien sus hijos -dijo la chica completamente embobada. Maka pensé que no aguantaría un día con sus demonios.

\- Esta casado.

\- Pero no muerto -ambas bajaban las escaleras mientras la nueva maestra mencionaba todas las cualidades que le veía a la Guadaña- ¡Viene hacia acá! -chillo emocionada.

\- Hola, angelito -dijo Soul sacándose los lentes oscuros y sonriendo galante. La joven no podía estar mas sonrojada.

\- Hola, señor Death Scithy -saludo Maka con suficiencia.

Acto seguido, el peliblanco tomo a su esposa de la cintura y le robo un apasionado beso mientras los niños salían corriendo del auto.

\- ¡Mami! Estábamos escondidos -saludaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh por Dios -fue lo único que murmuro la joven.

Durante muchos meses la nueva maestra no fue capaz de ver a la rubia a los ojos, por la vergüenza y también por enterarse de que todos los rumores eran eso, solo rumores. Soul solo podía carcajearse con la situación cada vez que su esposa y la nueva maestra se cruzaban por Shibusen.

 **La verdad no se me ocurre que escribir al final ¿Que harian con un maestro como Soul? jajajjaa**

 **muchas gracias pofr leer!**

 **saludos y abrazos**

 **Onny.**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Parto_**

Era un caluroso día en Death City. Pleno verano y cerca de 40º. Soul estaba trabajando solo medio turno con Kid y en Shibusen debido al pronto nacimiento de su primer hijo y en ese preciso momento se arrastraba, derretido, por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a su hogar. Maka se había vuelto un poco, demasiado, precavida con el embarazo y le había prácticamente rogado que no usara la motocicleta. Según ella podría tener un accidente y no quería quedarse viuda tan joven... Al menos no por un accidente tan banal tomando en cuenta el trabajo que tenían. Así que estaba realmente considerando comprar un auto, cuando el bebe naciera no podían llevarlo simplemente en coche con tremendo calor que hacia durante los veranos en Death City.

Cuando entro al departamento se encontró con una escena, por poco, peculiar. Maka estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un pote de helado de manjar a medio comer y llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Maka ¿Que ocurre? -pregunto angustiado sentándose a su lado.

\- Es un maldito día de mierda -contesto la rubia abrazando al peliblanco- el aire acondicionado se descompuso ¡Justo con este calor! El tecnico vendra dentro de tres días, apenas y pude ordenas un poco la casa y los pies me matan desde ayer ¡No puedo estar comoda de ninguna forma!

\- Angelito, no es el fin del mundo -dijo consolándola- podemos sacar el ventilador de la bodega y hacerte un masaje en los pies.

\- Eso pensé -dijo la rubia levantando el rostro- entonces pensé "Hey, mientras regresa Soul puedo comer un poco de helado para pasar este calor" y cuando me senté...

\- ¿Que sucedió cuando te sentaste? -pregunto Soul en un suspiro. Ya se había acostumbrado.

\- Me orine -confeso ocultando el rostro en el hombro del otro- ¿Puedes creer que me pasara algo mas humillante? -pregunto completamente avergonzada.

\- Espera ¿Y no te diste cuenta? -pregunto extrañado.

\- No.

\- ¿Y estas segura que te orinaste? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes que seguir repitiéndolo? -Maka de verdad estaba afectada.

\- Podría ser... ¿Que el bebe ya viene? -dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

\- ¡Santo cielo, tienes razón!

Porque por culpa de ese terrible día, Maka no había reparado en que NO se había orinado, mas bien acababa de romper la fuente.

 **que tal están? de vacaciones? estudiando? vagueando? yo tengo exámenes el próximo fin de semana ¡Resen para que me vaya bien! jajajajjaa**

 **saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Kami_**

\- Como te decía, los laberintos egipcios son fascinantes, si no sabes usar bien la percepción de almas debes entrar junto a un guia...

Maka llevaba dos horas escuchando las aventuras de su madre alrededor del mundo. Al principio se había sentido intrigada, como cuando era adolescente, pero luego de un rato el encanto se esfumo. La rubia había preguntado lo básico. Como estaba, donde había viajado, que tal su vida, cosas por el estilo. Kami ni siquiera había preguntado como estaban sus nietos. Toda la conversación se había centrado en ella.

\- Damon perdió su primer diente -soltó la rubia en medio del monologo de su madre.

\- Oh, que alegría -dijo sonriendo por cortesía- tu padre siempre se encargo de esas cosas.

\- Lo se.

\- Como te decía, las momias...

\- Mamá -llamo Maka.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Kid nos enviara de intercambio un año a la sede de Shibusen en Inglaterra -contó, esperando alguna reacción de la otra rubia- si pudieras dejarme como contactarte para darte nuestra dirección, así nos llegaran tus postales.

\- Descuida hija, dudo que tenga tiempo de escribirte -dijo Kami en tono despreocupado- estaré muy ocupada una vez que parta de Death City.

\- Tengo que irme -dijo Maka cortante- fue un gusto verte, Damon te envía una tarjeta y Soul saludos -dejo la infantil tarjeta sobre la mesa- ve a visitarnos si quieres.

Sin mas, la rubia se puso de pie y se marcho con un doloroso sentimiento en el pecho. Cuando llego a casa, Soul noto de inmediato que algo sucedía.

\- ¿No fue una buena salida? -pregunto mientras le servia la merienda a Damon y le daba su mamadera a Ziel. El menor todavía no quería ser un niño grande.

\- Kami solo piensa en ella -contesto con un suspiro.

\- Descuida -dijo el peliblanco abrazándola- tu familia es mucho mas grande que antes, eso no debes olvidarlo -le recordó- los chicos son como nuestros hermanos, sus hijos nuestros sobrinos ¡Incluso tienes un montón de hijos postizos en Shibusen!

\- Gracias -susurro besando levemente sus labios- ¡Traje pastel de chocolate para todos! -los gritos de los niños no se hicieron esperar.

Soul, cada cierto tiempo, tenia que recordarle a Maka que Kami ya no era el centro de su mundo, que este se había expandido, que tenía un montón de amigos que la querían y una familia hermosa por la cual luchar.

 **Al fin soy libre de exámenes! así que regresan las actualizaciones.**

 **Kami realmente me cae mal, así que si esperan compacion por ella en algún capitulo... eh, no la encontraran xD**

 **muchas gracias por leer!**

 **saludos, Onny.**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Regalo_**

\- Damon ¿Donde esta tu hermano? -pregunto Soul entrando a la habitación del menor.

\- En su nueva casa -contesto muy concentrado jugando con sus figuras de acción. Regalo por su quinto cumpleaños.

\- ¿Como dijiste? -pregunto alterado.

\- Se lo obsequie al Señor Basurero -Damon lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

\- ¡Makaaaa! -llamó gritando por toda la casa- ¡Maka!

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tanto alboroto? -se encontraba leyendo en la sala.

\- Damon.

\- ¿Que hizo Damon? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Regalo a Ziel al recolector de basura! -grito histérico.

\- ¡¿Que?! -grito histérica la rubia y poniéndose de pie- ¡Damon! ¡¿Donde esta tu hermano?!

\- ¡En su nueva casa, mami! -grito desde el cuarto.

\- ¡¿Donde esta nuestro bebe?! -gritó Maka al borde de las lagrimas.

Soul corrió a la calle, esperando que el camión de la basura aun se viera a la distancia, pero la calle estaba decierta. Aún sin saber que hacer, entro nuevamente a la casa y recordó algo importante.

\- ¡Maka! -entro corriendo como loco- ¡Tu percepción de almas!

Maka detuvo su ataque de histeria un momento y se abrazo al peliblanco buscando aumentar la efectividad de la búsqueda. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en encontrar al menor de sus pequeños.

\- ¡Esta en el parque de la esquina con Spirit! -gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo voy por él -dijo Maka desapareciendo en el acto.

\- Daaaaaamoooon -llamo Soul cantarinamente.

\- ¿Que paso, papi? -el pequeño ojirojo miraba a su papi con inocencia.

\- Hijo, los hermanos no se regalan, eso fue algo muy malo -comenzó- ¿Sabes que pasa cuando los niños hacen algo malo? -pregunto poniéndose de cluquillas.

\- ¿Me vas a castigar? -pregunto angustiado.

Ese fue el primer castigo de Damon. Le quitaron sus nuevas figuras de acción y tenía que portarse muy bien con Ziel. Afortunadamente, Ziel estaba en el parque con Spirit, que había visto toda la escena y consolaba a su nieto que lloraba porque su hermano lo había regalado.

 **Esta cap esta basado en algo real xD cuando tenia seis años regale a mi hermana de uno a un recolector de basura y luego a una gitana que se la queria llevar de verdad, mi mamá tuvo que darle dinero para que dejara de molestar y se fuera jejeje**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **saludos y abrazos**

 **Onny.**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Fiesta_**

\- Nosotros llegaremos cerca de las tres, mas les vale haber llegado a casa a esa hora ¿Escucharon bien? -dijo Soul mientras se arreglaba la ropa en el gran espejo del baño- recuerden que podemos saber en donde están -el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos y miro a sus hijos que lo escuchaban desde la puerta.

\- No necesitas recordarlo -dijo Ziel poniendo los ojos blancos. Muchas veces lo habían descubierto en donde no debía estar.

\- ¿Donde se supone que van? -pregunto Damon- digo, mírense como están vestidos, pareciera que se van de fiesta como si tuvieran 20.

\- ¿Acaso crees que tu padre, el hombre mas cool de esta ciudad, ya no puede salir de fiesta como hace 20 años? -dijo mirando a su hijo mayor de arriba a abajo- Ziel tiene razón, no sabes vestirte.

\- ¡Mamá! -Soul y Ziel se rieron entre dientes, les encantaba hacerlo enojar.

Los hermanos, de 16 y 18 años, saldrían de fiesta con sus amigos a un bar popular entre los estudiantes de Shibusen. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Soul y Maka también decidieron salir y pasarla bien como antes de tener hijos. Después de todo, aun eran jóvenes.

\- Bueno, nos vemos chicos, pórtense bien -se despidió Maka subiéndose a la motocicleta detrás de Soul.

\- Cuídense y lleguen a la hora -recordó el peliblanco y partieron.

\- Son unos viejos locos -dijo Damon comenzando a caminar.

\- Nah, tenemos a los padres mas cool que nos pudieron tocar -contesto Ziel siguiéndolo.

En cuento llegaron al bar, se encontraron con algunos amigos y comenzaron a pasarla bien. Había una banda improvisando jazz en vivo y el ambiente era agradable... Hasta que los músicos dejaron de tocar.

\- ¡Un aplauso para los músicos! -comenzó a decir el animador- también para nuestro pianista de ultima hora, el señor Death Scythe -los aplausos inundaron el lugar y Damon se puso de pie, indignado.

\- ¡No puedes estar aquí! -gritó atónito.

\- ¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?! -pregunto ahora Maka, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡¿Que hacen los maestros aquí?! -preguntaron los amigos de los hermanos.

La próxima vez que la familia decidió salir, mejor se pusieron de acuerdo sobre donde iria cada quien.

 **Jamas me a pasado, pero debe ser incomodo salir de fiesta y encontrarte con tus padres o algún familiar mayor jajajjaj**

 **saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	38. Chapter 38

Viejos Tiempos

\- No me dejan dormir -fue la exclamación de Soul al entrar a la mansión de Kid ese miércoles por la noche.

\- Ah... Mi estrellita no llora a menos que necesite algo, pero Tsubaki y yo tenemos casi siempre todo cubierto -dijo Black Star desde el sofá mientras tomaba una cerveza.

\- Tú y Maka parecen maquinas de bebes -comento Kid mientras salia de la cocina y le entregaba una lata de cerveza al peliblanco.

\- Solo fueron un par de descuidos -contesto la Guadaña restandole importancia- hablas como si fuéramos conejos, aun que... Es una buena comparación.

Los tres rieron por las ocurrencias del Arma.

\- Supongo que no planean mas niños -comento el Shinigami- digo, como ya se ven tan agobiados con dos.

\- Pues, contradictoriamente, queremos una niña -contesto embobado.

\- ¿Donde quedo el viejo Soul? -se lamento el Ninja- el que no quera nada con la familia y solo vivía por ser una Death Scythe.

\- Sigue aqui, viejo -contesto Soul con una sonrisa- solo que reorganizo sus prioridades.

\- Ya no somos los niños de antes Black Star -concordó Kid- pero descuida, no por eso hemos dejado nuestras esencia atrás.

\- ¡Salud por eso! -dijo la Guadaña levantando su lata.

\- ¡Salud! -le siguieron sus amigos.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Juego de niños**_

Ziel se encontraba en el patio delantero de su casa. Tenía los brazos envueltos en papel metálico, un colador en la cabeza y se estaba comiendo las flores que Maka había plantado hace apenas dos semanas.

\- ¿Que... Estás haciendo, hijo? -pregunto Soul parándose a un lado del pequeño.

\- Estoy almorzando -dijo mientras miraba las flores, eligiendo cual sería su próxima victima.

\- Pero mamá esta preparando el almuerzo -le recordó.

\- La comida de mamá es deliciosa -frunció el ceño- bueno, la tuya me gusta mas, pero...

\- ¿Pero? -insistió el mayor.

\- Te voy a contar un secreto -el pelirrojo se acerco mas a su padre y comenzó a susurrar- yo no soy humano.

\- No eres humano -repitió.

\- No, en realidad, soy un extraterrestre de una lejana galaxia al borde del universo -dijo mirando el cielo con nostalgia- y lo único que me alimenta de verdad son las flores que mis compañeros interestelares le ordenan a mamá que plante para mi.

\- Sabes, yo también tengo que contarte un secreto -dijo Soul de forma misteriosa y sentándose junto a su hijo.

\- ¡¿Que?! -pregunto Ziel, abriendo grandes los ojos.

\- Aparte de plantar flores para ti... Maka prepara comida extraterrestre -el menos dejo caer su mandíbula. No daba mas de la imprecion.

Porque hasta los 8 años, Ziel pensaba que era un extraterrestres y cada cierto tiempo arrasaba con las flores de Maka.

 **Este cap esta basado en la vida real xD yo me comía unas flores amarillas que crecían en mi patio trasero porque pensaba que era un extraterrestre, pero jamás me descubrieron, yo lo conte hace poco y bueno... mi papá todavía se ríe de mi jajajaja.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Perdida**_

Un nuevo bebe venía en camino en la familia Evans-Albarn. A diferencia de los dos primero milagritos, este era completamente planeado. Según la ultima ecografía, una niña llegaria dentro de unos meses a desordenar aun mas sus vidas...

\- Deverias ir a casa -murmuro Kid. Soul se encontraba como Death Scythe de turno- alguien mas viene en camino para reemplazarte.

\- ¿Porque? -preguntó el peliblanco, extrañado.

\- Solo vete a casa -Kid no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Una vez que escucho como se cerraban las puertas de la Death Room, miro con pesar hacía un rincón de la habitación.

\- ¡Soul! Que sorpresa, te esperábamos para cenar -dijo Maka entusiasta cuando vio entrar al peliblanco.

\- Kid me envió a casa, no se que bicho le pico -contestó mientras la besaba y acariciaba el vientre que apenas y comenzaba a crecer.

El resto de la mañana, Soul ayudo a la rubia con las labores del hogar y fue a recoger a los niños a la escuela. Ziel apenas comenzaba el primer grado. Cuando regresaron, el almuerzo estaba casi listo.

\- ¡Mami! ¿Que vamos a comer? -preguntó Damon entrando como un torbellino- hola bebe -saludo también besando el vientre de Maka.

\- Arroz con curry -contesto Maka sonriendo.

\- ¡Arroz con curry! -se escucho desde la sala.

De pronto Maka contrajo el rostro en una expreción de dolor y se sentó con dificultad en el suelo.

\- Damon llama a Soul -dijo apenas con voz estrangulada.

Maka estuvo internada toda la noche y cuando Ziel preguntó si ya vendría a casa su nueva hermanita, Soul tubo que decirle que ahora el tío Kid cuidaría de ella. Damon lloro mucho y le dibujo muchas tarjetas a Maka para que no estuviera triste, el pelirrojo abrazo a su padre y le dijo que no se preocupara, que su hermanita estaría siempre con ellos.

Esa misma tarde Kid clavo una nueva, pequeña y distorsionada cruz en la Death Room, con un cariño especial y prometió, en silencio, cuidar muy bien a la pequeña bebe de sus amigos.

 **Escribí** **este hace mucho y me dio penita, pero se me ocurrió y lo encontré adecuado. Después de todo, estas son cosas que pasan.**

 **saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Peste**

Damon tiene 15.

Ziel tiene 13.

Soul tiene 40.

Y los tres tenían peste.

Soul no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Bueno, si le preocupaba, pero daba igual si por culpa de la fiebre quedaba estéril, después de todo ya no estaban en edad de tener más bebés ¡Pero sus hijos si los tenían que tener más adelante!

-¡Makaaaaaaa! -la seguía el peliblanco por toda la casa frotándose los brazos y el torso.

\- ¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto exhausta.

\- ¿Dónde están las pastillas para la picazón? -preguntó frotándose la espalda contra la pared.

\- No lo se, en la cocina -contestó entrando al baño y abriendo la llave.

\- ¡Esta helada! -gritaron los dos menores que estaban en la tina sin ropa y ardiendo en fiebre.

\- Ya me lo agradecerán -fue lo único que dijo la rubia mientras revolvía los cabellos de ambos.

\- ¡Maka, me pica! -grito el peliblanco soltando lágrimas y sacándose la polera para rascarse mejor- creo que también tengo fiebre.

\- ¡Soul! -se volteo histérica- se que te pica mucho y que probablemente también tienes fiebre -dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- pero tu ya eres adulto y puedes esperar un rato más para que te cuide ¿Verdad?

\- Sí -contestó lloriqueando- ¿Me cuidarás a mi cuando les baje la fiebre y se duerman? -preguntó con un puchero que superaba a Maka.

\- Por supuesto -contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Te amo -dijo el peliblanco besándole la nariz y dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras se rascaba frenéticamente.

Porque Maka tenía a sus tres hombres con peste y los tenia por orden de prioridad, pero al fin y al cabo los cuidaba a los tres.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hombres_**

Maka había ido de compras. Corrección, había sido secuestrada por Liz y Patty junto a Tsubaki y había dejado a Soul con los niños de 10 y 8 años ¿Que podría resultar mal?

\- Cool, son solo mios -dijo Soul maliciosamente a sus hijos.

\- ¿Tenemos que tener miedo? -preguntó Damon levantando una ceja.

\- Damon, deverias dejarte llevar -contesto el pelirrojo como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo.

\- ¡Eso! -gritó el peliblanco- ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor. Entonces ¿Pizza, helado y videojuegos?

\- ¡Siiii! -gritaron los menores.

cada uno devoro una pizza tamaño familiar, comió un bote de helado de su sabor favorito y jugaron interminables partidas de juegos de pelea. Un día padre e hijos. Un día de hombres, se lo estaban pasando genial.

\- ¿Conocen el saludo al atardecer? -pregunto el mayor mientras buscaba alguna película.

\- No -contestó Ziel.

\- ¿Nos enseñas?

\- Hijos míos, les traspasare este conocimiento que me entregó el mas big de todos hace ya mucho tiempo -Soul frunció el ceño- mierda, que viejo estoy. De todas formas, no pueden decirle a Black que dije que era big.

\- ¡Señor, si señor! -contestaron ambos menores.

Cuando Maka regreso, se encontró una imagen digna de película.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en el patio trasero mirando hacía la puesta de sol, sin polera, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza.

\- ¿Que se supone que están haciendo? -pregunto perpleja.

Soul se estremeció y se subió los pantalones de inmediato. Las vecinas ya estaban empezando a mirar descaradamente.

\- Angelito -dijo volteando despacio y sonriendo forzadamente.

\- El saludo al atardecer -contesto obedientemente Damon.

\- Soul, cariño, vamos a conversar adentro -dijo Maka demasiado cariñosa para el gusto de todos.

\- Papá esta en problemas -dijo Ziel sabiamente.

 **Tara! Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hogar**_

Soul, Maka y Damon se encontraban sentados en la sala teniendo una discusión. Damon tenía apenas 15 años y quería irse de la casa. Sus padres se oponian.

\- ¡¿Porque no puedo?! Casi todos mis compañeros viven solos o en los dormitorios de Shibusen -alegaba el menor- con el dinero de las misiones puedo mantenerme perfectamente ¡Incluso podría vivir con Richard! Los compañeros suelen vivir juntos.

\- ¿Tu crees que todos esos chicos viven solos porque quieres? -preguntó Soul, ya muy irritado- por lo menos uno en casa clase no tiene padres, el 90% vive lejos de sus familias y con suerte los ven durante las vacaciones. No solos somos maestros de Shibusen, también hacemos de padres, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que eh tenido que consolar a algún chico de primer año que extraña su hogar...

\- Hijo, no tienes necesidad de marcharte -continuo Maka- Tu familia vive unida, tienes libertad, nos preocupamos por ti ¡Te entendemos!

\- Ahora no me están entendiendo -refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose mas en el sofa.

\- ¿Sabes porque Maka se fue de casa? -preguntó seco el peliblanco.

\- ¿Por ir a vivir contigo?

\- No.

\- Soul, por favor.

\- No, Maka -la corto- tu madre se fue de su casa por que tus abuelos se divorciaron. Kami ganó su custodia, pero se fue a viajar por el mundo y el libertinaje de Spirit no era mas que una mascara para su depreción. Ya no tenía un hogar.

\- No sabía eso -confesó el menor un poco avergonzado.

\- Yo vine a Shibusen escapando. Tus abuelos, durante toda mi vida, me consideraron un error, no cumplía con sus expectativas, mi música no le gustaba a la alta sociedad -dio un suspiro y se revolvió los cabellos- si no me iba bien en Shibusen... Tendría que regresar y someterme a toda esa mierda donde no encajaba.

\- Cuando nos conocimos nos llevabamos muy mal -contó Maka- pero eramos un buen equipo, resonábamos bien y progresábamos rápidamente.

\- Oigan...

\- Solo teníamos 13 años -continuo la rubia- y sin darnos cuenta, aun siendo niños, construimos un hogar, una familia junto a nuestros amigos... Porque cuando llegamos aquí todos estábamos solos.

\- Un hogar que ahora también es tuyo y de Ziel, no necesitas irte ni escapar de nada -dijo Soul- tienes mas de lo que nosotros hubiéramos deseado a tu edad.

\- Lo siento -dijo Damon completamente arrepentido- no... No es que quisiera rechazar todo lo que ustedes me han dado, pero... Yo quiero, quería, ser como los demas.

\- Tranquilo, hijo -lo calmo Maka haciendo un espacio entre ambos- es parte de crecer.

\- Y nosotros estaremos contigo cada vez que tengas que escoger un camino -le recordó su padre.

\- Los amo, los amo mucho -dijo Damon abrazando a ambos.

Ziel miraba todo desde la escalera. Sonrió con su habitual aire de misticismo y pensó que su hermano aun era un niño y en cuanto amaba a su particular familia.

\- ¡Hey! No se abracen sin mi -reclamo el pelirrojo para lanzarse sobre sus padres y su hermano mayor.

 **Me gusto mucho este capi porque refleja la rebeldía adolescente, pero también el apoyo de los padres.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Choca 5**_

Para Damon era un martirio que sus padres trabajaran en Shibusen, Maka dando clases y Soul como Death Scythe -aunque también daba clases cuando faltaba algún profesor-, se sentía observado todo el tiempo. En cambio Ziel no tenía problemas. Entre mas años cumplía, mas se veía envuelto en su extraño misticismo y lo que para la mayoría significaba un problema, a él le parecía de lo mejor.

Uno de entre tantos días en Shibusen se encontró con su padre en un pasillo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrió a saludarlo.

\- ¡Hey, papá! Dame cinco -saludo alzando una mano, pero Soul solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Esta bien, te daré cinco dolares ¡Pero solo porque me caes bien! -dijo sacando la billetera del bolsillo trasero- no se que hacen ahora con el dinero de las misiones.

\- Pero...

\- Esta bien, te doy diez -dijo entregándole un billete- ¡Que te rindan!

\- Eh... Gracias -contesto el pelirrojo confundido. El solo quería chocar los cinco y termino con un billete de diez dolares.

\- A su edad Maka y yo teníamos que mantener el departamento y nos sobraba... -le pareció escuchar que el mayor murmuraba.

Ziel seguía sin entender como a Damon le molestaba tanto que sus padres trabajaran en Shibusen ¡Si era de lo mejor!... Bueno, cuando las cosas confabulaban a tu favor.

 **Esto me paso con mi papá hace unos años, solo que fue torpe y le aclare enseguida que no quería dinero jajajaj**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Amor_**

Maka se encontraba frente al gran espejo de baño. Era pleno verano y solo llevaba un sencillo vestido amarillo de tirantes. Últimamente se sentía insegura. Su aspecto no era el mismo de hace 10 años y luego de dos niños... Algunas partes de su cuerpo jamás se verían como antes, pero Soul en cambio, Maka encontraba cada vez estaba mas guapo.

\- ¿Porque te miras tanto? Solo vamos con los chicos -dijo Soul apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Los chicos quedaron bien con Spirit? -preguntó la rubia desviando el tema.

\- Si, les prometió helado en el parque -sonrió al recordarlo.

\- Que bien.

\- ¿Te arreglabas para mi? -insistió sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Aun me encuentras linda? -preguntó de la nada.

\- Te encuentro preciosa, angelito -contestó sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Ya no soy como cuando nos conocimos -dijo mirando al peliblanco atraves del espejo.

\- No -concordó logrando que la rubia cambiara de expresión- cuando nos conocimos tenias 13 años y eras plana como el desierto de Death City. Ahora eres mejor.

\- Pero...

\- Me gustas así como eres, como eras y como seras -le dijo sonriendo sincero- no me importa si engordas o te arrugas. Después de todo, yo también me arrugare ¿No?

\- Aveces puedes ser muy tierno ¿Lo sabías? -preguntó volteando y sonriendo radiante.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? -dijo levantándose de hombros- tu logras que me transforme en un romántico.

\- Soul -dijo Maka besando levemente sus labios- gracias, tu cada vez eres mas cool y mas sexy.

\- Ven aquí.

Finalmente llegaron tarde a la junta con los chicos, despeinados y con una de esas sonrisas que solo el placer y el amor te pueden dar.

 **Son tan tiernos, hasta a mi me logran sacar mi lado romántico para escribir estas baboseadas jajajajaj**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Mordida**_

Damon tenía cinco años y le encantaba morder a la gente. Mordía a sus padres, a sus compañeros de la guardería, a la pequeña Kiiro, a su hermano ¡A sus abuelos! Soul y Maka no sabían que hacer al respecto, el pequeño se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

Un día, mientras Maka preparaba un pastel, Damon entro a la cocina y se quedo observando todo. Estaba aburrido y buscaba algo que hacer... y lo encontró. Siempre escuchaba a su padre decir que Maka tenía buen trasero y el menor concordó con él en ese momento. Era un trasero perfecto para morder.

Soul escucho un grito de dolor mientras completaba unos informes en la sala y corrió a la cocina.

\- ¡¿Que pasa?! -preguntó alterado.

\- ¡Damon me mordió el trasero! -alego la rubia señalando al menor.

Soul frunció el ceño, esa había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso. Levantó a su hijo en brazos, lo sentó en la mesa y le dio una bofeteada.

Soul jamás había golpeado a uno de sus hijos. Tampoco fue un gran golpe, pero el menor quedo impactado.

\- Nunca mas morderás a alguien ¿Entendiste, Damon? ¡Nunca mas!

\- Soul... -murmuro Maka, igualmente impactada.

\- ¡¿Entendiste, Damon?! -repitió alzando la voz nuevamente.

\- Si, papá -contesto claramente y mirándolo a los ojos a punto de llorar.

\- Ven aqui -luego de eso, Soul abrazo a su pequeño y lo consoló. Porque el golpe no le había dolido, le había dolido que fuera su padre el que lo abofeteara.

Soul y Maka no estaban de acuerdo en criar con golpes, pero aveces... Incluso ellos habían necesitado una terapia de shock proveniente de sus amigos.

 **Arg se me complico demasiado escribir el final, y no me conformo, pero esque también es un tema delicado. Personalmente tampoco estoy de acuerdo con los golpes, pero durante mi vida también me cachetearon un par de veces... Por morder a la gente. La ultima vez que mordí a alguien que no fuera mi novio, fue el trasero de mi mamá cuando tenía cinco años xD**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Pijos_**

Shibusen era una gran institución, con cientos de estudiantes y varios profesores también. Y a pesar de especializarse en entrenar Técnicos y Armas, de todas formas tenían problemas de escuelas normales.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no te lavas el cabello, Ziel? -preguntó Maka durante la cena. El menor no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza.

\- En la mañana -contestó rascándose nuevamente.

\- Tal vez le dio alergia el champu -comentó Soul mientras se servia mas ensalada.

\- Entonces a mi también, porque la picazón me tiene loco -dijo Damon.

\- Entonces mañana comprare otro -el tema quedo finalizado y no se toco mas, pero el cambio de champu no soluciono el problema.

Maka comenzó a percatarse de que no solo sus hijos se rascaban mucho la cabeza, sus alumnos también comenzaban a hacerlo. Se lo comentó a Soul, que le conto que que Kid también tenía mucha picazón y que incluso el mismo comenzaba a sentirla. Así que tomo cartas en el asunto.

\- ¡Chicos! -saludo entrando a su clase- hoy tendremos una actividad diferente.

\- ¿Interrogación oral? -preguntó una alumna del final.

\- No -contesto orgullosa de sus alumnos cerebritos- les revisare sus cabezas.

-¡¿Que?! -fue la exclamación general.

\- Se que muchos de ustedes viven solos y que la higiene personal a esta edad no es prioridad para nadie -dijo mirando a todo el salón- me incluyo a mi cuando tenía la edad de ustedes.

Con ese comentario los alumnos quedaron menos ofendidos y se formaron frente a Maka para la revisión.

\- ¿Encontró algo Maka-sensei? -preguntó un alumno con abultada cabellera.

\- Hablare con Shinigami y mañana les contare -fue su sutil manera de decir que todos estaban infestados de pijos.

\- Kid, tenemos que hablar -dijo la rubia seria cuando entro a la Death Room.

\- Hola, angelito -saludo Soul- Kid tiene una crisis, no puede concebir que nos rasquemos la cabeza un número impar de veces.

\- ¡No es gracioso! -gritó el Shinigami, oculto tras una cruz.

\- Kid, tranquilo, solo son piojos -lo tranquilizo Maka agachándose a su lado- al parecer todo Shibusen esta plagado.

\- ¿Pijos? ¿Que es eso? -el pelinegro salio de su depreción, confundido, jamás había escuchado esa palabra.

\- Eh... -Maka no supo como responder para no empeorar la situación.

\- Piojos -contesto Soul- pediculosis, asquerosos insectos chupa sangre que se pegan entre los niños y que habitan en tu cabeza dejando cientos de liendres por día. Por cierto, esas son sus huevecillos.

\- ¿Que? -preguntó escéptico. Nunca había escuchado sobre algo tan terrorífico- ¿Eso es cierto? -miro a la rubia buscando respuesta.

\- Si ¡Pero tiene solución! No entres en pánico -contestó alentándolo.

Efectivamente, todo Shibusen tenía una infestación -incluidos maestros, alumnos y demás personal- de piojos y dentro de toda la extravagancia de Kid, el tratamiento se llevo a cabo dentro de Shibusen y con el mas potente tratamiento ideado por Stein. Durante meses todos escaparon del científico, mas nadie comentó jamás como fue que se deshicieron de los indeseables insectos.

 **Lamento si a alguien le pico la cabeza mientras leía xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Vomito_**

Soul y Maka tenían que cumplir una sencilla misión en las alejadas montañas de canadienses. Spirit no estaba disponible para cuidar a los chicos, así que Kid autorizo que los acompañaran. Aun eran pequeños para quedarse solos.

\- Bueno -dijo Soul al volante. Habían ido desde Death City en auto- ahora comienza un largo camino de curvas, asì que pondre musica apropiada.

Damon, Ziel y Maka ya estaban acostumbrados a ese nuevo gusto de la Guadaña. Después de años renegando de la música clásica, finalmente la había aceptado en su vida.

Así que comenzó el camino, con una compleja melodía de violines e instrumentos de viento que tenía al Arma extasiado y subiendo las curvas a toda velocidad.

\- Ten cuidado -advirtió Maka.

\- Tengo todo bajo control -contesto el peliblanco dedicándole una sonrisa ladina.

El único inconveniente, es que con la música tan fuerte, no escucharon los gritos de Damon, las arcadas de Ziel y solo se percataron de la catástrofe que estaba ocurriendo cuando el vomito del pelirrojo salio disparado hacia el parabrisas, con las papas fritas y la hamburguesa del almuerzo incluidas, salpicando a sus padres. Todo acompañado con al épica música de fondo. Soul frenó de golpe y apago el automóvil.

\- ¡Mi auto! -gritó señalando el parabrisas- ¡Mi pequeño! -grito volteándose y mirando a Ziel que tenía la cara verde.

Maka seguía en shock.

\- ¡¿No piensan hacer nada?! -preguntó Damon sujetando a su hermano.

\- El auto huele a mierda, estamos en medio de la nada y mi bebe esta enfermo... ¡Pero eso fue asombros amente...! -la rubia se quedo sin palabras.

\- Ok, fue cool -reconocio Soul- pero ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que vamos a hacer.

Finalmente no había Kishin, tuvieron que esperar tres horas a que alguien llegara a socorrerlos, Soul sufrió un ataque de histeria porque su pequeño no dejaba de vomitar y contra todo pronostico, Maka permaneció calmada, tranquilizando a sus tres hombres con ataque de nervios.

 **Ok, este cap fue asqueroso xD pero esto me paso una vez. Iba en el auto con mi hermana y mi papá, mi hermana estaba mal del estomago y mi papá puso música clásica a todo volumen, cuando íbamos entrando al estacionamiento mi hermana no aguanto mas y en la parte mas épica de la canción abrió la puerta del auto y hecho fuera todo lo que había comido durante el día. Antes de preocuparnos de que estuviera bien, nos largamos a reír por lo cómico de la situación y entre arcadas y cosas mas asquerosas mi hermana también se reía xDD**

 **muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Ropa Interior**_

Ziel tenía ocho años y le asignaban tareas simples como alimentar a Blair o guardar la ropa limpia, nada de otro mundo. Ese día, mientras guardaba unas poleras de su padre, encontró algo que lo fascinaba. Jamás había visto uno tirado por ahí, solo se los había visto puestos a su mamá y siempre los había encontrado fascinantes. No era un pervertido como su hermano o como su papá que alardeaba que era experto en sacarlos. No, Ziel los encontraba fascinantes porque se le ocurrían una y mil cosas que hacer con ellos.

\- Fantástico -dijo mientras tomaba el sostén de Maka que estaba sobre la cama... y lo uso de resortera, como anteojos, chaqueta porque pistolas imaginarias extraterrestres y finalmente, se los coloco tal como los usaba su mamá.

\- ¿Que haces? -preguntó Damon entrando a la habitación y encontrando a su hermano con el sosten puesto.

\- ¿No me queda lindo? -pregunto posando y exagerando sensualidad.

\- ... -el ojorrojo se quedo en silencio unos segundo y luego se largo a reír- ¡ DI VI NO!

Finalmente Damon saco otro par de sostenes del cajón de la ropa interior y también se lo puso. Ese día tenían visitas... que vieron a los niños con la ropa interior de Maka.

 **A mi primo pequeño le enseñe a ponerse los sostenes (o brasier) como anteojos y salia corriendo por toda la casa diciendo que era una mosca xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Plaga_**

Soul y Maka no se jactaban de que eran ricos -de hecho, no lo eran-, pero ambos tenían un buen trabajo en Shibusen que les permitia vivir tranquilos incluso con dos hijos, pero todo eso cambio cuando la adolescencia ataco...

\- ¡Mamá! Se acabo la leche y los huevos -gritó Damon desde la cocina.

\- ¡También la fruta! -agrego Ziel.

\- ¿Que? -preguntó la rubia- hice las compras ayer.

\- Pues ya se acabo todo -dijo Damon con simpleza y yendo a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Al anochecer, cuando estaban ya todos en sus camas, Maka se lo comentó a Soul.

\- Son como langostas.

\- ¿Quienes? -pregunto el peliblanco acomodándose mejor contra la rubia.

\- Ziel y Damon.

\- ¡Lo se! -exclamo alzando los brazos- ¡Devoran todo a su paso! la cafetería de Shibusen tiembla a la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Cuando comenzó esto? -preguntó mirando a su esposo.

\- No se, no recuerdo haber sido tan hambriento cuando era adolescente -comentó el Arma- tu tampoco. Es mas, Ziel debería llenarse bastante con los huevos de Kishin.

\- Soul, eso no alimenta -Maka lo miro indignada.

\- ¡Hey! Pero te da una sensación de saciedad -alego.

\- Quedaremos en banca rota.

Mientras se miraban pensando que hacer, se escucho un traqueteo en la cocina y luego un gruñido.

\- ¡Se acabo el queso! -el pelirrojo nuevamente asaltaba la cocina.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Spirit, en su juventud, comía y comía sin parar, convirtiéndose en el terror de las cocineras de Shibusen y cuanto restaurante que visitara.

 **En lo personal nunca fui de comer demasiado -ya no soy adolescente T.T- pero mi hermana y mi tío se comían todo lo que había en la cocina ¿Refrescos de tres litros? desaparecían en 40 segundos xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Gas**_

Cuatro de la mañana, Soul despierta inesperadamente. Antes de abrir los ojos frunció el ceño y olio el aire, pero jamás estaría preparado para aquello.

\- Pero que diablos -murmuro mientras salía de la cama a toda velocidad y aguantando la respiración, abría la ventana.

Se sobo el estomago pensando que él se había tirado semejante y fétido gas, pero no se sentía hinchado ni flatulento. No creía que Damon se hubiera levantado solo para echarse un gas en el cuarto de sus padres. Sin alejarse de la ventana -o moriría de asfixia-, miro a Maka dormir plácidamente con su adorable panza de ocho meses, cuando...

¡PRRFFFF!

\- Diablos, Maka ¿Donde cenaste? -murmuro arrugando la nariz. Pensó en despertarla y decirle que se fuera a desahogar al baño, pero entre mas avanzado estaba el embarazo, peor dormía y ahora se veía tan tranquila y en paz.

Mejor acerco el sofá que tenían en una esquina y se acomodo a dormir a un lado de la ventana. Adoraba dormir junto a su esposa y su futuro bebe, pero nadie era capaz de estar junto a semejante aroma... Tal vez se acabarían las coles para Maka hasta que naciera el bebé.

 **Una tía se despertó por el terrible gas de su esposo xD Apenas conseguí papel y lápiz escribí este cap jajajajjaa**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Secretos_**

Día de la limpieza. Los chicos estaban de misión, Soul dando clases -muy a su pesar- y ella dejando impecable la casa... Solo porque estaba de buen humor. La próxima semana se los cobraría y la tendrían que ayudar.

Bajo su cama Soul había dejando tres pares de ropa interior y una camisa manchada con pizza. En el baño, una maquinilla de afeitar tras el retrete y ¿Una bolsa de malvaviscos? Ahora entendía porque los chicos siempre se ofrecían a limpiar el cuarto de baño. Siguió en la cocina y a esas altura, ya nada la podría impresionar, ni siquiera cuando encontró una bolsa de basura oculta tras el refrigerador. Simplemente la boto y tomo nota de sonsacarle la verdad al culpable. Como siempre, el cuarto de Damon era un desastre que ella NO ordenaría y el de Ziel, como siempre, pulcra mente ordenado. Como recompensa, no le costaba nada sacudir un poco el lugar. Cuando vio que algo peculiar colgaba desde la parte mas alta del closet.

\- ¿Que es eso? -se preguntó mientras se estiraba lo mas posible y tiro, recibiendo en sus manos- ¿Una peluca?

Ziel tenía escondida en su closet una coqueta peluca pelirroja. Descubrió también un uniforme femenino de Shibusen y maquillajes diversos. Sabía que al menor le gustaba los chicos ¿Pero travestí?

El primero en llegar fue el peliblanco. Venía con uuna sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque ya había llegado el profesor definitivo y ya no tendría que dar clases por un tiempo.

\- Soul, creo que Ziel intenta ser travestí -fue el saludo de Maka.

\- ¿Que? -fue su primera reacción.

\- Ya se que es adolescente y que tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera en su vida ¡Pero hay que orientarlo! y... y.. Tú eres hombre.

\- ¡Ya se que soy hombre! -reclamo exasperado- Escucha, todo esto debe tener una explicanción. Esperemos a que regrese y hablaremos con él.

\- Esta bien -dijo la rubia mas calmada.

\- Ahora, cuéntame lo que paso...

Sin exagerar... Demasiado, Maka le contó sobre el descubrimiento y le mostró la "evidencia". Cuando el pelirrojo llego, después de Damon, lo llevaron a la habitación matrimonial, lo sentaron en la cama y se pusieron manos a la obra.

\- ¿Que paso? Jamás me habían regañado a escondidas -dijo preocupado el menor.

\- No vamos a regañarte -aclaro Maka- solo... queremos hablar contigo sobre algo.

\- ¿Sobre que?

La rubia dudo, pero Soul no tenía pelos en la lengua.

\- Dinos porque te vistes de mujer.

\- No me visto de mujer -contesto completamente tranquilo.

\- ¿Y que significa esto? -Maka mostró su descubrimiento.

\- ¡¿Porque revisan mis cosas?! -gritó poniéndose de pie y arrebatandole la peluca y el uniforme a su madre- no creo que mi habitación este tan desordenada como para que tengan que ordenarla.

\- ¡Yo solo sacudía y me encontre esto cayendo del closet! -se defendió Maka.

\- Hijo -comenzó el peliblanco respirando profundo- tu sabes que te apoyamos respecto a cualquier desicion que tomes en tu vida, siempre y cuando no este demaciado equivocada, pero... ¿Transvestirte? ¿Porque no nos contaste como te sentías?

\- No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor -felicito Maka.

Ziel pestañeo, anonadado y se rió frente a sus padre. Tenía mucho que explicar.

\- Esperen... ¿Creen que soy travestí porque encontraron esto en mi habitación? -preguntó mostrando la evidencia.

\- ¿Podíamos imaginarnos otra cosa? -preguntó Maka.

\- Angélica y yo tuvimos una misión hace unas semanas, pero teníamos que entrar a un convento donde estaban prohibidos los hombres, así que me tube que disfrazar de chica y como mi nombre se puede interpretar tanto como hombre como mujer...

\- ¿Vez? Te dije que todo tenía una explicación -dijo Soul mientras reía a mas no poder.

\- Ah... Lo siento, hijo -se disculpo la rubia.

Pero Ziel entendía. Sus padre querían que tuviera una guía y no aprendiera a golpes y sobre la marcha como ellos.

 **Los padres se pasan tantas películas con las cosas mas mínimas x.x**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	53. Chapter 53

_**10 años después**_

Lunes por la mañana, el sol estaba radiante y sonriente y los alumnos de Shibusen subían las interminables escaleras para tomar un descanso antes de entrar a clases. Damon y Ziel ya ni siquiera perdían el aliento -producto de ir de visita a Shibusen desde pequeños- y se juntaban con sus amigos apenas llegaban... Aquel día se involucraron tanto en una discución sobre la mítica batalla en la luna que olvidaron por completo a su gran y sombroso tío Black Star, el único Ninja legitimo en Death City, el Técnico que hacia clases junto a Sid, el hombre que una vez los había humillado mientras intentaban convertirse en Ninjas.

De pronto, una brisa los azoto, las conversaciones se silenciaron y solo se escuchaba la perezosa risa del sol.

\- ¿No sientes una brisa peculiar? -preguntó Damon rogando por que fuera solo su imaginación.

\- Nos descuidamos, hermano -contestó el pelirrojo con expresión in inmutable- y el tío Black espero 10 años por ese descuido y nos humillo otra vez.

\- ¡Damon tiene calzones de elefantes! -gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

2° ley del asesino: Conoce a tu objetivo, se capaz de conocer sus pensamientos y prever sus movimientos. Black Star había esperado una década para demostrarle a sus antiguos pupilos que el era el Ninja mas Big de todos.

\- ¡Nyajajajajajajajaja! Ni en 100 años me superaran -gritó el peliceleste desde una de las puntas de Shibusen regodeándose de su hazaña.

\- ¡Baja de ahí simio, arruinas la simetría de mi institución! -gritó el joven shinigami histérico y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

 **No podía faltar Kid xD si es que alguien no se acuerda, en el cap "El gran y sombroso tío Black Star" les baja los pantalones al burlarse de el.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**

 **PD: Si alguien tiene alguna anécdota que quiera ver en el fic, no duden en contarme ;)**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Alagos**_

Soul siempre le decía a Maka que era linda o hermosa, no necesitaba escusas. Simplemente la miraba y se lo decía. Pero había ocaciones en que esas simples palabras, eran especiales.

Como la primera vez que le hizo un cumplido... acababan de terminar una misión, ambos estaban hechos un desastre, pero era invierno y se había puesto a nevar.

\- ¡Nieve! -había dicho Maka mirando al cielo- ¡Me encanta la nieve! En Death City solo nieva de vez en cuando.

Soul solo se había quedado viéndola, hipnotizado, mientras ella sonreía radiante.

\- Que linda eres -comentó sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Gra-gracias -contestó sonrojándose, pero regresando de inmediato a jugar con los copos de nieve.

Luego del nacimiento de Damon, Maka tenía un aspecto terrible. Estaba sudada, ojerosa y con una terrible expresión de cansancio, pero Soul no podía parar de mirarla mientras sostenía al pequeño bebé en brazos.

\- Eres preciosa -le dijo besando su mejilla y sonriendo como bobo.

\- Te amo -murmuro la rubia mientras se quedaba dormida.

La siguiente vez que quedo sorprendida por los alagos de su esposo fue cuando ya tenían a sus dos hijos. 3 y 5 años, la sala era un desastre con pintura por todos lados, plasticina pegada en el piso, crayones y papeles tirados por doquier y los dos niños jugaban con los cabellos de Maka llenándolo de brillantina luego de haberla maquillado hermosamente para papi.

\- Son los estilistas mas cool que conozco -fue el saludo del Arma luego de salir del Shock.

\- ¡Ahora te toca a ti! -gritaron los niños corriendo a buscar mas "implementos de belleza"

\- Angelito... Eres hermosa -dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a ella y besándola profundamente.

\- Parezco una tarjeta infantil -dijo Maka entre risas.

\- La tarjeta infantil mas hermosa.

Porque a Soul no le importaba como se viera Maka. Sucia después de una batalla, agotada después de un parto o cubierta de brillantina después de jugar toda la tarde con sus pequeños. Para él era la mujer mas hermosa y cool que conocería alguna vez.

 **En verdad sacan mi lado empalagoso jajajjaa**

 **muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos, Onny.**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Cigarrillos_**

Damon se encontraba en el patio trasero. Pronto cumpliría los 18 y tenía una pequeña lista de cosas que hacer antes de que eso ocurriera y la mas fácil hasta ahora, era fumar por primera vez. Todos sus amigos se jactaban de que ya lo habían hecho ¡Y él no quería quedarse atrás!

Le había robado un cigarrillo a su abuelo, fósforos de la cocina y se había escondido detras de la casa. Lo prendió, le dio tres caladas y una incontrolable tos lo ataco.

\- ¡Quien anda ahí? -escucho que preguntaba su madre.

\- Mierda -murmuro nervioso y sin saber que hacer.

\- ¿Que haces con un cigarrillo? -preguntó Soul apareciendo de la nada y mirándolo sin expresión. Definitivamente Ziel se parecía mucho a su padre.

\- Eh...

\- Déjame adivinar.

\- ¡No es lo que crees!

\- Todos tus amigos lo hacen y no te querías quedar atrás, pero le diste un par de caladas y no pudiste parar de toser -relato aburrido.

\- ¿Tu me espías? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Soy maestro, mocoso -levanto los hombros- esto pasa todos los días en Shibusen.

\- Tampoco es como si lo hiciera otra vez -dijo el menor molesto.

\- See, Maka tampoco puede fumar -comentó quintandole el cigarrillo a su hijo y dándole una calada -¡Hey! Puedes presumir que fumaste uno de los de Stein.

\- ¿Tu fumas?

\- Aveces -contestó- ya vete a tu cuarto y no vuelvas a intentarlo a menos que quieras acabar en el hospital.

Soul se quedo terminando el cigarrillo y Damon obedeció, al menos ya había tachado algo mas de su lista. Cuando llego arriba, Ziel lo esperaba de pie en la escalera.

\- Eres un novato -le dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Cuando tenía 14 fume durante casi un año y nunca nadie me decubrio -confeso- solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo en el patio trasero.

\- ¿Ya no lo haces?

\- Me aburrió -contesto con simpleza- ¿Quieres un chocolate? debes tener mal sabor de boca.

Su hermano jamás lo dejaba de sorprender.

 **Damon es demasiado ingenuo xD me base un poco en mi hermana menor, cree que lo sabe todo, pero siempre esta metiendo la pata :P yo fumo, mas para liberar estrés que por copiar a mis amigos, si los imitara quizá donde andaría x.x En fin.**

 **gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Estilos**_

Ziel era estiloso. Sus looks causaban sensación y no escatimaba en extravagancias. No le importaba que se burlaran de èl, mientras le gustara lo que veía en el espejo, todo estaba bien. Le gustaba varias, sobre todo con el cabello. Lo había llevado tranzado, rapado, moicano, en puntas. Se había rapado la mitad de la cabeza, esa vez Kid lo había suspendido por cortárselo deliberadamente asimétrico.

Damon, en cambio, era mas recatado. Su aspecto era un copia distorsionada de Soul, con el cabello entre blanco y rubio muy claro, ojos rojos y ropa sencilla. Pero una vez, animado por su hermano, se atrevió a cambiar... Un poco.

\- ¿Como lo quieres? -pregunto la peluquera.

\- Moicano -contestó completamente seguro.

Algunas horas después, el fin del mundo se desataba para el chico.

\- ¡Mamá! -entro corriendo a la casa y buscando consuelo de Maka.

\- Que gran corte, Damon -alagó la rubia cuando lo vio.

\- ¡¿Gran corte?! ¡Es terrible! -lloriqueo abrazando a ella- me veo terrible, todos se burlaran de mi ¡¿Porque le hice caso a Ziel?! -gritaba desesperado.

\- Hey, te vez bien -comentó Soul entrando a la casa.

\- ¡Noooooo! -gritó el ojirrojo menor corriendo a su cuarto.

\- ¿Que le paso? -preguntó mirando hacia donde se había ido el menor.

\- No le gusto el corte.

Definitivamente, el multiestilos de la familia era Ziel y no Damon.

 **Hace algunos meses me hermana se hizo el mismo corte de Gumi (Vocaloid) y a la peluquera le quedo espectacular... hace unas semanas se lo fue a retocar y... casi termina con crisis de panico porque quedo horrorosa xD al menos el cabello crece jajja**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Empatía**_

\- Bueno clase, hoy se salvaron de las direcciones de Stein -dijo Soul mientras miraba el tema que tenía que enseñar ese día- pero no canten victoria, todavía no se jubilara -se escucho una exclamación general de desepción.

\- ¿Que estudiaremos entonces? -preguntó una chica en la primera fila.

\- Teoría sobre el alma, resonancia -contesto leyendo en voz alta- en fin, los exámenes que siempre reprobaba. La clase rió y Soul sonrió satisfecho. Ya le habría gustado tener un maestro tan cool como él- entonces, haciendo un pequeño repaso. Un alma saludable...

\- Habita en un cuerpo saludable -contestó la clase a coro.

\- Muy bie... -pero de pronto Soul se mareo y tubo que sentarse. La vista se le lleno de puntitos de colores y sentía que caería como un tronco al piso.

\- ¡¿Maestro esta bien?!

\- Si, solo... Lean el capitulo ocho de su libro, vengo enseguida -acto seguido, salio del aula y se apoyo en la pared- primero antojos y ahora esto -murmuro sentandose en el piso y respirando profundo- esto no es nada cool.

\- Soul ¿Que tal el embarazo? -pregunto Sid cuando lo vio tirado y medio muerto.

\- Un asco.

\- Que bueno que no embarace a nadie cuando estaba vivo. ¡Ah! Espera, tal vez tenga... -el zombie se fue divagando por el pasillo.

\- Maestro -un chico con expresión aburrida se asomo y lo miro con indiferencia- la clase se pregunta si ya murió y si ya podemos disecarlo.

\- Ustedes están teniendo demasiadas clases con Stein -contesto el peliblanco, ya medio vivo.

Porque desde que se habían enterado del embarazo de Maka a él también le dieron antojos, mareos y nauseas. Algo llamado empatía le habían dicho... y todavía quedaban 5 meses.

 **Eh escucho que a muchos hombres les pasa eso xD algo que sientan jajajaja Mi papá siempre me cuenta que el comio mas berlines (una especie de pan dulce relleno y manjar o crema pastelera) de los que puede recordar jajajaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Fuego**_

Cuando Damon tenía 12 años tomo un gusto extraño. Un día, merodeando por la cocina, se encontró con los fósforos y aprendió a usarlos. Se sentía poderoso, que controlaba una gran fuerza y que era indestructible... Pero no era suficiente.

El quería mas poder.

Así que salio al patio y comenzó a incendiar hojas una por una... Pero también dejo de ser suficiente y corrió a su cuarto a buscar el juguete que menos le gustaba, pero no logro su cometido, Maka lo llamaba a almorzar.

El resto del día se olvido de su nueva y pequeña adicción.

\- Buenas noches -beso Maka su frente mientras lo arropaba.

\- Descansa, hijo -Soul le revolvió los cabellos y dejaron al menor solo, pensando que se dormiria como todas las noches.

Pero cuando Damon estaba a punto de dormirse... Recordó los fósforos en su pantalón. A toda velocidad salio de la cama y encontró la pequeña cajita. Tiro el juguete de antes al papelero y con solemnidad lanzo el palillo encendido.

\- ¿No huele a quemado? -preguntó Maka mientras veían una película.

\- El gas esta desconectado -aclaro el peliblanco.

\- Enserio, algo se esta quemando -hizo el amago de pararse.

\- Maka, estas exagerando... ¿Eso es humo? -efectivamente, humo salia desde el segundo piso y ambos fueron a toda velocidad a ver que pasaba.

\- ¡Damon! -grito la rubia al ver que el humo salia del cuarto del pequeño.

Cuando entraron al cuarto lo que vieron era, por poco, curioso. El pequeño estaba en medio de la habitación, con el papelero ardiendo y alzando las manos al cielo mientras reía macabramente.

\- ¡¿Que mierda crees que haces?! -grito Soul histérico y lanzando el cobertor sobre el fuego.

\- ¡Nooo! Estaba quemando a superman.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Pudiste haber quemado la casa! -el peliblanco tomaba a su hijo por los hombros sin entender lo que había hecho.

\- ¡¿De donde sacaste los fósforos?! -se unió Maka.

\- No exageren, solo era un poco de fuego.

Soul y Maka se miraron atónitos.

Y esa no fue la ultima vez. Quemo una almohada, una espada de Ziel, ropa que no le gustaba, etc. Solo cuando se quemo un dedo y parte del cabello, dejo de incendiar cosas.

 **También** **me gustaba quemar cosas. Una vez queme mi cómoda y ocultaba la evidencia poniendo cosas encima xD Bueno, todavía me gusta quemar cosas jajajaja digamos que en casa no me dejan jugar con los encendedores o fosforos... Y eso que ya soy mayor de edad T.T**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	59. Chapter 59

_**Cama**_

Damon, Ziel y Kiiro se encontraban en el cuarto del mayor coloreando. Tsubaki y Black Star habían ido a un fin de semana romántico luego de una feroz discucion por culpa de las estupideces del Ninja. Algo así como una especie de reconciliación.

\- ¿Tu duermes en futon, Kiiro? -preguntó un Ziel de 5 años a la niña de la misma edad.

\- Si, hace poco duermo en mi propia habitación -contó orgullosa la niña.

\- ¿No tenías tu propia habitación? -preguntó Damon, perplejo.

\- No, dormía con mamá y papá.

\- ¿Osea que nunca has dormido en una cama? -siguió preguntando el pelirrojo.

\- No.

\- ¡Ziel! Entonces nunca a saltado en una cama -exclamo Damon emocionado- ¡Vamos a saltar!

\- ¡Siii! -grito emocionado el menor- ¡Vamos Kiiro!

Los tres menores se subieron a la cama de Damon y comenzaron a saltar mientras reían emocionados. Kiiro se sentía en las nubes. Era muy tranquila, como su madre, pero cuando se ponía en acción... El cabello celeste no era lo único que había heredado del Ninja.

Entre tantas risas y gritos de alegría, de pronto la cama crujió de forma anormal y, literalmente, se partió en dos, dejando a los niños conmocionados y a la pequeña Kiiro asustada, provocando que llorara a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Que sucede? -Maka fue la primera en llegar, entrando como un rayo.

\- La cama se rompió -contó Damon.

\- Y Kiiro se asusto -agrego Ziel.

Soul entro calmado, dando un silbido al ver el desastre.

\- Pensé que tardarían un par de años mas en romper su primera cama -comentó- ¿Rompimos nuestra primera cama como a los 14? -preguntó a la rubia entre risas.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes -dijo Maka- ¡Era mi cama!

\- ¿No estamos castigados? -preguntaron los tres niños al unísono.

\- Nah, mañana vamos por otra -contesto el Arma restandole importancia.

\- ¿Enserio? -Maka no creía que no se hubiera molestado, pero luego se le olvido con las distracciones de su esposo.

 **aaaa! Apuesto que todos están pensando que hacían cochinadas en la cama... Pues no, este cap se me ocurrió cuando vi una fanart de ellos saltando en una cama, así que lamento decirles que son unos mentes sucias xD Una vez mi hermana y un amigo de ella partieron en dos la cama de mi mamá jajajaj se armo un dramon, muchas lagrimas y gritos y al final... pues ahora nos reimos.**

 **¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Campamento_**

La familia Evans-Albarn se encontraba de vacaciones. Acampaban en un pintoresco camping en medio de un bosque cerca de la costa. Los chico usaban una carpa y Soul y Maka otra un poco mas grande. Hasta ahora habían sido unas vacaciones increibles; piscina, paseos, malvaviscos asados, postres y comida de la zona, etc.

Aquella mñana se habían leventado muy temprano para visitar la playa, regresaron cuando ya había caido la noche...

\- Que exelente día -dijo Damon bajando del auto- adoro el mar.

\- Prefiero mil veces el calor de la playa que el de Death City -comento Ziel.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo -dijo Soul estirandose.

Luego de comer algo y un poco mas de charla, todos se fueron a dormir.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? -Ziel se estaba comenzado a irritar.

\- No puedo acomodarme en el saco de dormir -se quejaba el mayor mientras comenzaba a sacarse el pijama.

\- ¿Dormiras desnudo?

\- Si, es mucho mas comodo -dijo mirando al pelirrojo con somñoliencia.

\- Buenas noches entonces.

Al fin estaba comodo, a punto de dormirse con una sonrisa producto del gran día, cuando...

\- ¡Mierda! -gritó Damon.

\- ¡¿Que paso?! -gritó Soul de vuelta y saliendo atropelladamente de su carpa.

\- Sal, sal para revisar -el menor salio y comenzo a revisarse la cadera, donde lo habían picado- ¿Que haces desnudo?

\- Es mas comodo -contesto levantandose de hombros.

\- Aqui esta, es una avispa -salio Soul victorioso.

\- ¡¿En el saco de dormir?!

\- Eres un lloron con mala suerte -se burlo Ziel.

Finalmente Maka le aplico una pomada para la picazon y todos regresaron a dormir.

\- Menos mal que no fue un alacran -comento la rubia al otro día mientras desayunaban.

\- ¿Porque? -preguntaron los hombres.

\- La picadura del alacran le produce a los hombres fiebre y un terrible dolor de testiculos -los tres hombres se miraron asustados.

Ese día por la tarde, un perro se comió parte de la carpa de los chicos -del lado que dormía Damon- y también parte del saco de dormir... Sep, habían sido unas hermosas vacaciones.

 **Esto es veridico, hace tres años primero un perro se comió mi lado de la carpa y el saco de dormir y luego una avispa me pico dentro del saco x.x y esas no han sido las vacaciones mas accidentadas. Contare la anécdota aquí porque me es imposible plasmarla en un capi jajjajjaa la primera vez que acampe fue con mi papá y mi hermana, en el lugar justo había una fiesta electronica que duro toda la noche y la llave del auto se quebro a la mitad... Mi papá paso toda una tarde tallandola en un pesado de plástico... ¡Y RESULTO! regresamos a la casa con una maldita llave de plástico jajajajajja**

 **saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Músicos_**

La familia Evans se ah caracterizado durante generaciones por tener un talento innato para la música. Cuando Soul demostró tener un talento "distinto" al que todos esperaban, sus padres pensaron que seria la ruina de la familia, pero afortunadamente -para ellos- había escogido un camino donde había triunfado de igual manera... Pero no se rendirían, ahora tenían dos nietos que podían ser el futuro de la familia, ya que Wes aun no se dignaba a darles un nieto.

Cuando los chicos tenían 8 y 10 años, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto e invitaron a la familia a Londres con la escusa de "no perder el contacto".

\- Bueno, les tenemos una sorpresa -dijo la señora Evans cuando terminaban de almorzar.

Soul y Maka se miraron preocupados.

\- ¡¿Que es abuela?! -a Damon le encantaban las sorpresas.

\- Vamos, vamos por aqui -dijo el señor Evans y todos se dirigieron a la, odiada por Soul, sala de música.

\- Esta todo a su disposición, muéstrennos su talento y pueden llevarse el instrumento que deseen -dijeron los señores Evans a sus nietos mientras ellos corrían a buscar sus instrumentos favoritos.

\- No puede ser -el peliblanco estaba indignado, pensaba que sus padres ya lo creían un caso perdido, pero esa era la revancha.

\- Tranquilo -lo calmo Maka- conoces a los chicos, no caerán, aman su vida en Death City.

\- Abuelo -dijo Ziel tirando el pantalón del hombre mayor- no encuentro la guitarra.

\- Nuestra familia solo toca instrumentos clásicos, pequeño Ziel -dijo el hombre arrodillándose- pero por ahí hay un arpa, un instrumento de cuerda mucho mas apropiado o tal vez un violín, como tu tío Wes.

\- Un chelo o un violonchelo -agrego la mujer mayor- ¡Incluso un piano! Como tu padre.

Soul estaba a punto de explotar, solo bastaba un descuido de Maka y el perdería el control.

\- Pero a mi me gusta la guitarra eléctrica -el pequeño pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en medio del lugar, enfadado.

Los señores Evans se miraron preocupados, Damon era su ultima esperanza. El peliblanco estaba sonriente, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

\- ¿Que instrumeto tocas, Damon?

El menor sonrio de lado, tal como su padre, y de su bolsillo saco un reluciente armónica que comenzó a tocar con maestría. Cuando acabo, dio una reverencia y se deleito con los aplausos de sus padres y su hermano.

La señora Evans lanzó un alarido trágico y callo desmayada estruendosamente, rompiendo un valioso tambor.

\- Tu madre debería llevar con ella una colchoneta -comentó Maka en voz baja- o al menos una cuando estemos cerca.

 **Holaaa! estoy realmente feliz porque aprobé todos mi exámenes :D todavía no se mis notas, pero están aprobados yuju! y ahora el fic jajajajajja me encanta hacer que la madre de Soul se desmalle xD es ya casi su marca registrada, me gustaría que por lo menos ene l manga pusieron una misera imagen de ellos para tener referencia T.T pero en fin.**

 **Momiu! chica, ya que no tienes cuenta te contesto aqui.**

 **muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Enserio que sale mi lado tierno escribiendo este fic jajaja**

 **tranqui, todavía tengo un montón de capítulos escritos -en un cuaderno-**

 **saludos!**

 **De paso saludar a Neko baba'S porque es la mejor dejando reviews que me hacen llorar de la risa.**

 **Onny.**


	62. Chapter 62

_**De primera mano**_

A pesar de haber pasado alrededor de 20 años desde que Chrona y Asura estaban encerrados en la luna, no dejaba de ser un acontecimiento actual que comentaban tanto los nuevos, como viejos estudiantes.

\- ¡Entonces Maka-Sensei salvo a los maestros que no lograrían salir de la luna! -contaba un popular alumno de segundo curso.

\- Eso no es cierto -contradijo Damon, quien había escuchado en silencio toda la historia.

\- Claro que es cierto -reclamo otro chico- el es el primero de su clase, conoce la historia a la perfección.

\- ¿Acaso son tontos? la bruja Mabaa fue quien salvo a los maestros-corrigió Damon- es por eso que existe una tregua con las brujas y ya no comemos sus almas.

\- ¿A si? -el chico que había estado contando la historia se acerco y encaro el ojirrojo- ¿Y como es que tú, un simple alumno promedio, conoce tan bien lo que paso?

Damon sonrió. No todos en Shibusen sabían que él y Ziel eran hijos de Soul y Maka.

\- Conozco la información de primera mano -espero a que el grupo se burlara de él y luego continuo- no por nada mi apellido es Evans ¿O creíste que era una simple coincidencia?

\- Tú y tu enclenque hermano no pueden ser hijos de Soul y Maka Sensei -acuso una chica.

\- Yo puedo probarlo -Ziel apareció repentinamente, sobresaltando a todos- solo siganme.

Todo el grupo camino en dirección a la cafetería. El pelirrojo les indico que esperaran en una de las mesas mientras él iba a hablar con Soul, que tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café.

\- Hola, papá -dijo sentándose junto al peliblanco.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? -preguntó Soul mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

\- No, es que... Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

\- Te escucho.

Ziel miro a su hermano y al grupo de chicos que esperaba, no muy convencidos.

\- Escuche a Damon decirle a esos chicos que tu no eras su padre -contó con fingida y exagerada angustia- decía algo sobre que tu no eras lo suficientemente cool y que mamá merecía a alguien mejor, como el tío Kid.

\- ¡¿Que?! -la guadaña se puso de pie rápidamente dando vuelta su cafe. Camino dando zancadas hacia su hijo mayor- ¡¿Que no soy tu padre?! -grito histérico- ¡¿Que no soy lo suficientemente cool?! ¡¿QUE MAKA MERECE ALGO MEJOR?!

\- ¡Yo no eh dicho eso! -intentó defenderse.

\- Escúchenme bien mocosos apestosos, YO soy el padre de este engendro mal agradecido ¡Y soy el hombre mas cool de esta polvorienta ciudad! -acto seguido se marcho refunfuñando algo sobre el respeto y un gran castigo.

\- ¡¿Que fue lo que le dijiste, Ziel?!

\- ¿Que importa? Lo que importa es que ya no diran que no somos sus hijos -dijo orgulloso.

\- ¡Engendro! -comenzó a gritar el grupo de chicos.

\- Fantástico -se quejo Damon, ahora tendría un estúpido nuevo apodo.

 **Hace tiempo quería escribir que pusieran en duda el que Ziel y Damon fueran hijos de Soul y Maka xD siento que falto algo, pero ya que.**

 **Guest: gracias por comentar, son cosas que pasan y la idea es hacerlo medio realista. Saludos!**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	63. Chapter 63

**_Motel_**

Richard, el compañero de Damon, tenía una gran motocicleta con un carrito para pasajeros. Debido a su gran tamaño, solo la usaba para alguna misión en otra ciudad o para salir con sus amigos, como aquel fin de semana por la noche...

Damon se quedaría en casa de Richard. Se fue por la tarde y no tenía idea de lo que haría el resto de su familia esa noche.

\- Chicos ¿Alguna vez han ido a espantar parejas? -preguntó el Arma de Damon al resto del grupo. Eran seis en total.

\- ¿Que es eso? -preguntó un chico asiático.

\- Se han perdido la mitad de su vida -contesto Richard negando con la cabeza.

\- Entonces muéstranos -dijo Damon, aburrido.

Los seis muchachos iban en la motocicleta con rumbo desconocido. Richard les había dicho que cuando llegaran, a donde sea que iban, tenían que gritar las cosas mas groseras que supieran mientras tocaba la bocina. Cuando llegaron a su destino, descubrieron que era un motel y antes de que el encargado los hechara, se pusieron manos a la obra gritando los mas obscenos improperios.

\- ¡¿Que diablos están haciendo aquí?! -de una de las habitaciones salio Soul con una sabana envuelta en la cintura, cabello revuelto y extrañas marcas en el cuerpo.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Soul-Sensei! -todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso detuvieron la motocicleta.

\- ¡¿No te quedarías en casa de Richard?! -detrás de Soul, apareció Maka con una camisa mal puesta.

\- ¡Por Shinigami! -gritaron los muchachos.

Cuando todos pensaron que la situación no podría volver mas bizarra...

\- ¿Podrían callarse? Es imposible concentrarse en nada con tantos gritos -de la habitación de al lado, Ziel salía cubiendose la entrepierna solo con una almohada y rostro de pocos amigos.

El silencio era total, nadie sabía que decir o hacer.

\- Aquí no se aceptan menores -fue lo único que atino a decir el mayor de los Evans.

\- ¿Quien eres? No te conozco -dijo el pelirrojo entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos regresaron a casa, los cuatro se miraron sin saber que decir, pero solo basto una mirada para acordar que esa noche no había pasado nada.

 **Primero que todo, en Chile un motel es donde la gente va a intimar xD no un hotel de carretera, por si todavía no entendían que andaban haciendo todos ahí jajaja.**

 **Se supone que los chicos aun son menores, 15 -17 algo asi.**

 **¿Con quien estaba Ziel? Obviamente un chico xD pero jamas se sabrá quien jajajaja**

 **y ahora la historia correspondiente xD Mis padres hacían esas payasadas de vez en cuando en su juventud, una vez... se encontraron con mis abuelos.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	64. Chapter 64

**_Noche de brujas_**

Death City no era conocida por ser la cede principal de Shibusen, ni por ser el hogar de Death the Kid, actual Shinigami, también era conocida por ser la ciudad del eterno Halloween. Los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a ese ambiente, pero para los turistas era toda una novedad. Por lo que el 31 de octubre era una festividad. La ciudad lucia sus mejores galas, los niños sus mejores disfraces y Sid se regodeaba pues, siendo un zombie, era oficialmente su día.

Desde que Ziel y Damon habían nacido, Soul se había encargado de tenerles los mejores disfraces, pero ses años con los pequeños d años, Maka se encargaría.

Soul esperaba en la sala, de brazos cruzados y disfrazado de pirata. Tenía cruzado un cinturón cargado con papel higiénico para lanzar a las casas que no dieran dulces -la rubia no le permitía tirar huevos-.

Ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso.

\- ¡Maka, nos perderemos la diversión! -antes jamás había disfrutado Halloween, pero ahora que tenía hijos, parecía un niños mas.

\- ¡Ya estamos listos! -la rubia bajo con Ziel en brazos y Damon sujetando su vestido.

\- ¿Es broma? -preguntó el peliblanco en shok.

Damon tenía puesto un adorable traje de tiburón -él estaba encantado y tarareaba la canción de la película a cada momento- y Ziel estaba disfrazado de piraña y en vez de un chupón, llevaba un pierna de juguete.

\- Claro que no, hacen juego perfecto con tu disfraz -Maka rió, ella también estaba disfrazada de pirata.

\- No saldre con los chicos vestidos así -comenzó a gruñir el Arma.

\- No seas infantil -dijo entregándole al pelirrojo- ademas, combinan con tus dientes.

\- Papi, voy a comerme a los que no me den dulces -dijo Damon mientras simulaba comerse a alguien.

Finalmente Soul salio con sus pequeños. Black Star se burlo de él, pero Damon y Ziel le mordieron una pierna y el resto de la noche el peliblanco iba orgulloso con su tiburón y su piraña.

\- Solo les falta la correa -dijo en algún momento de la noche.

 **No abandone el fic! resulta que el fin de semana pasado se celebraban las fiestas patrias en Chile. El domingo me emborrache e hice el ridiculo en casa de una tia y el lunes fui con la familia de mi novio. Recien el martes termine de reponerme de la "resaca", pero tuve que cuidar de una pequeña toda la semana (obvio me pagan xD) y me dejo muerta, incluso hoy tube que ir T.T**

 **Peeeeero, ahora logre quitarle el compu a mi hermana que esta histerica intentando armar un papercraf -no se si se es escribe así- de miku, yo me rendí xD jajajajajja**

 **Muuuuuuchas gracias por leer, comentar y también gracias por si leyeron este tremendo testamento jajajaj**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	65. Chapter 65

_**Tormenta**_

Era pleno invierno en Death City. Una feroz tormenta azotaba la ciudad y Maka se encontraba dando clases. Mientras miraba por la ventana, Soul recordaba con nostalgia los malabares que hacia junto a la rubia cada vez que llovia para que las goteras del pequeño departamento no mojaran los muebles. No faltaba mucho para que las clases acabaran, esperaría a Maka con un chocolate caliente.

De pronto, un rayo atravesó el cielo y se escucho un fuerte trueno seguido de los llantos de los pequeños.

\- ¡Papá! -gritaba Damon con terror.

Cuando Maka regreso, se encontró con Soul sentado en el sofa con los dos niños en brazos y acurrucados sobre su pecho. Antes siquiera de sacarse el abrigo, Maka busco la cámara fotográfica y los retrato.

\- Parece que esta noche dormiremos con compañía -saludos el peliblanco.

\- La mejor del mundo -dijo Maka antes de besarlo.

 **Fanfiction esta en modo troll -.- no deja ver ningún maldito review, así que los contestare cuando la pagina se digne a cooperar.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	66. Chapter 66

_**Sorpresa**_

Cuando Soul y Maka le contaron a sus amigos que serian padres de nuevo, la alegría fue general. De Kid no esperaban bebes, Patty era demasiado infantil, Liz todavía estaba en búsqueda del amor de su vida y algo sobre una carrera de modelo y Tsubaki con Black Star... habían regresado hace poco de su luna de miel. AL fin habían dado el gran paso.

Unos días después de la reunión, Tsubaki visito a Maka.

\- No pudimos hablar mucho el otro día ¿Que tal se porto Black durante el viaje? -preguntó Maka. Estaban sentadas en la sala y Damon jugaba en el suelo.

\- Aun que no lo creas, como todo un caballero -contó la pelinegra- no armo alboroto durante todo el viaje.

\- ¡Que alivio! Los chicos ya decían que regresarían divorciados -bromeo la rubia- pero no viniste a hablar sobre el viaje ¿Verdad?

Tsubaki asintió.

\- ¿Como... Como reaccionaron cuando supieron de Damon? -Maka ya sabía hacia donde iba su amiga.

\- Creo que la fiesta que monto Soul contesta tu pregunta -dijo Maka entre risas.

\- ¿Y con el nuevo bebe?

\- Bueno... Realmente fue un descuido y entramos en pánico -contó mientras inconscientemente tocaba su, aun plano, vientre- aveces nos vemos superados solo con Damon ¡Imagina otro bebe! Ya estamos pensando en mudarnos, este lugar en muy pequeño -comenzó a divagar.

\- Soul... Bueno ¿Él no se molesto? -siguio preguntando Tsubaki.

\- Claro que no, creo que se asusto incluso mas que yo -recordó mientras revolvía los cabellos del menor- pero ya vez lo feliz que esta. Espera que sea una niña.

\- Estoy embarazada -confesó Tsubaki mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos, completamente avergonzada- y estoy muy asustada por como se lo vaya a tomar Black Star, jamás hemos hablado de familia.

\- Tranquila -dijo la rubia mientras quitaba con ternura las manos del rostro de la pelinegra- ¿Crees que se molestara?

\- No lo se, en verdad no estoy preparada para esto -Tsubaki se abrazó a si misma- Maka, tengo mucho miedo.

\- Tsubaki -dijo Maka abrazándola- estoy completamente segura de que Black Star estará mas que feliz de ser padre.

Justo en ese momento, Soul entraba al departamento seguido del Ninja.

\- ¿Voy a ser padre? ¿Estas embarazada?

El silencio reino en el pequeño departamento mientras los ojos de Tsubaki se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- ¡Papá! -llamo Damon estirando sus bracitos y rompiendo el silencio.

\- Estoy embarazada -confirmo con un hilo de voz.

Black estaba catatonico y Tsubaki cada vez mas nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Escuchaste eso viejo?! -gritó el Ninja completamente emocionado- ¡Voy a ser papá! TENDRÉ A MI PROPIA ESTRELLITA -comenzó a saltar poniendo a Tsubaki de pie- ¡Solo una Diosa como tú podía hacerme aun mas feliz de lo que era!

Y la lucha entre Soul y Black Star comenzó, la guadaña quería una niña, el Ninja quería un niño... Que ironico era el destino.

 **Aww un poquito de BlackxTsubaki, me cuesta demasiado la personalidad de Tsubaki asdasd ella es tan mmm japonesa xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	67. Chapter 67

**_Locura_**

Soul estaba loco por muchas razones. Primero por interponerse entre Maka y Chrona hace ya muchos años. Por arriesgar la vida cada vez que su Técnico estaba en peligro. Por huir de casa de sus padres con apenas 13 años y nada seguro por delante. Por finalmente casarse con Maka. Por pasearse semidesudo por el jardín. Pero por sobre todo, por estar contaminado con sangre negra. Damon y Ziel lo habían tenido presente durante toda su vida -incluso se estudiaba en Shibusen-, al igual que sabía que solo Maka podía mantener a raya esa locura y que debían dar gracias al cielo de que ellos no la heredaron. Pero los hermanos Evans jamás habían visto a su padre perder el control... Hasta ese día, cuando Maka llevaba 2 semanas de misión y hace tres días que el peliblanco resibia irritantes llamadas de Londres.

Esa tarde los chicos jugaban videojuegos en la sala, cuando el Arma apareció en la sala con una mirada extraña.

\- Al fin los conozco con mis propios ojos - murmuro Soul sonriendo ladinamente.

\- ¿De que hablas? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Es una lastima que no sean como él -el peliblanco no movía un musculo, solo los miraba indescifrable- habríamos hecho cosas maravillosas.

Damon se levanto cuidadosamente y le indico a su hermana que se resguardara tras él. Intuía que algo pasaba, el alma de su padre no se sentía como siempre.

\- Sabes, iremos a visitar al abuelo -dijo el mayor intentando escapar.

\- Ustedes no van a ninguna parte -convirtió su antebrazo izquierdo en guadaña y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus hijos.

\- ¿Que diablos pasa? -preguntó Ziel completamente aterrorizado.

\- No lo se, intentare hacerte salir y vas por ayuda -murmuro el mayor de vuelta.

\- Enserio son ingenuos -dijo el Arma- espere años por esta oportunidad ¿Que mejor que ceder ante la locura matando a las personas que mas amas? o mejor aun, convertirme en Kishin comiendo sus almas -sonrió malévolo y completamente fuera de si.

\- ¡Ya déjate de bromas! -gritó Damon intentando que entrara- no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

\- Polvo eres, polvo seras -sonrió mostrando su puntiaguda dentadura y acercándose hasta acorralarlos con un rincón.

\- Damon, tengo miedo -a pesar de ya ser quineañero, Ziel abrazo a su hermano completamente aterrorizado.

\- Tran-tranquilo, es-esto solo es u-un mal chiste -pero Damon sabía bien que no era así.

\- Tal vez debería contaminarlos también y luego absorber a esa maldita mujer que no nos deja divertirnos como se debe -y sin dar señales de que atacaría, se abalanzó sobre los menores que a duras penas lograron esquivarlo y correr hacia la puerta. Pero Soul transformo su antebrazo en teclado y comenzó a tocar una oscura melodía que con invisibles telarañas lo atrapo de los tobillos y cayeron de bruces al suelo. Soul avanzaba riendo in sanamente.

\- ¡Soul! -de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Maka completamente aterrada.

\- ¡Mamá! -gritaron los menores.

\- ¡Déjalos ahora! -gritó intimidarte, pero Soul no hizo mas que reir sin sentido- ¡Soul regresa! -esquivando algunos ataques de su esposo, logro tomar sus cabellos con fuerza y junto sus frentes, desesperada.

Damon y Ziel estaban conmocionados, durante largos minutos sus padres estuvieron en una especie de trance, hasta que Soul dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a gritar como si le desgarraran el alma y soltándose de Maka, corrió a abrazarlos como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Esa fue la primera y ultima vez que vieron a su padre sucumbir ante la locura. Eran incapaces de describir el terror que habían sentido y no se lo deseaban a nadie. No lograban imaginar a lo que se habían enfrentado sus padres y amigos cuando el Kishin Asura despertó... La locura era algo terrible.

 **Me sentí profunda escribiendo este cap, había empezado a revisar todo lo que había escrito y no tenía nada relacionado con la locura y pues... ¡Aqui esta!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny!**


	68. Chapter 68

_**Malos hábitos**_

En algún momento de su vida, nadie recuerda cuando, Soul adopto el habito de andar semidesnudo en cualquier lugar de la casa. Por supuesto que a Maka no le molestaba ver a su esposo con poca ropa a cualquier hora del día, pero al parecer a las vecinas tampoco les molestaba asomarse a la ventana cada vez que escuchaban ruidos en el jardín.

Durante años lo dejo pasa ¿Que importaba que lo vieran? Ella era su esposa y solo ella podía hacer mas que solo mirar al peliblanco. Al diablo las vecinas. Pero sus hijos adoptaron el mismo mal habito de Soul y Maka no permitiría que unas ancianas cincuentonas y sin vida vieran a sus pequeños con malas intenciones.

\- Ya no quiero verlos mas pasearse por la casa con poca ropa -exclamo la rubia durante la cena.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Death City es demasiado calurosa -reclamo Damon.

\- Es mas como así -agrego Ziel.

\- NO andaré completamente vestido en mi propia casa -sentencio Soul- no es nada cool.

\- La gente mira.

\- ¿Y? -preguntaron los tres hombres a la vez.

\- LLevan años mirando -exclamo el Arma con indiferencia.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, pero Maka continuo reclamando mientras se levantaba a abrir.

\- No permitiré que esos vejestorios que tenemos de vecinas fantaseen con mis pequeños mientras miran por la ventana ¡Incluso saben sus horarios de memoria! La eh visto.

Los "vejestorios" estaban tras la puerta escuchando todo cuando la rubia abrio.

\- Disculpa por interrumpir, Maka. Estamos recolectando firmas para el mejoramiento del parque -hablo una de las mujeres, completamente avergonzada.

Maka tomo en silencio el folio, firmo y se lo devolvió a la mujer.

\- Gracias -dijo la otra mujer, mas avergonzada aun. Luego cerro la puerta.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso solucionara el problema de las vecinas depravadas -comento el peliblanco.

\- No pueden resistirse a la sensualidad Evans -bromeo Ziel haciendo poses de modelo.

Pero el problema no fue resuelto. Los tres hombres continuaron con su mal habito de andar semidesnudos, las vecinas continuaron mirándolos descaradamente por la ventana y a Maka no le quedo mas que consolarse con que jamás irían mas allá de espiarlos.

 **¿Alguna vez las han espiado los vecinos? pues a mi si x.x mi vecino es un mirón y en mi casa solo vivimos mujeres y con el calor que hace estos ni siquiera puedo salir sin polera al patio trasero. Malditos fisgones.**

 **Fanfiction todavía no deja ver los reviews T.T**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	69. Chapter 69

_**Novia**_

\- ¿Mamá fue tu primera novia? -preguntó Ziel mientras acompañaba al peliblanco a comprar para la cena. Estaba entrando en la adolescencia y estaba lleno de dudas respecto al amor.

\- No -contestó con simpleza.

\- ¡Pero siempre han vivido juntos!

\- Tuve tres novias antes de Maka -contesto el Arma- pero las tres me dejanron.

\- ¿Porque? -siguió indagando el menor.

Soul vacilo un momento, pero finalmente contesto.

\- La primera porque después de unos meses dijo que estaba loco -se detuvo y miro a su hijo sonriendo- no la porque estaba celosa de Maka.

\- ¿Mamá era popular?

El peliblanco sonrio con suficiencia mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.

\- Ella creía que no, pero yo espantaba a cualquiera que sintiera el menor interés por ella. Además Spirit estaba de mi lado.

El pelirrojo rió, ya había escuchado miles de historias sobre lo sobre protector que era su abuelo.

\- ¿Porque te dejo tu ultima novia?

\- La engañe con Maka -soltó descaradamente.

\- Eres un sinvergüenza -acuso Ziel mirándolo con reproche.

\- ¡Hey! Si ese día no me hubiera acostado con tu madre, ninguno de los dos existiria ahora.

\- ¡No necesitaba tanta información! -gritó Ziel tapándose los oídos- Ya no quiero saber mas.

\- Tu preguntaste -dijo el mayor mientras entraban al Death Market.

Porque hace ya mas de una década, durante una tarde de verano, finalmente Soul se había dado cuenta de que estaba loco por su Técnico. Había lanzando lejos el libro que leía la rubia, la acorralo contra el sofá y tuvieron sexo salvaje durante toda la tarde. Antes del anochecer, su todavía novia, fue a visitarlo descubriendo lo evidente, ganándose tremenda cachetada que le dejo un ojo morado.

Sin duda, un hermoso comienzo de noviasgo.

 **Jajajajaj morí de la risa escribiendo este cap, soy un asco escribiendo romance (y siendo romántica en la realidad también) así que no podía escribir una tierna petición xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	70. Chapter 70

_**Caricaturas**_

Damon ya tenía siente años y Suol llevaba prácticamente seis escuchando diariamente los dibujos animados que sus hijos veían y ya no aguantaba mas.

Una vez Maka le había dicho que ella simplemente ignoraba el sonido de la televisión o si no destruiría el aparato en un ataque de furia. Pero es que esos programas para niños eran tan irritantes, tan irreales. De vidas perfectas, voces chillonas y empalagosas y ¡La vida no era así!

Él no tenía la capacidad de su esposa de ignorar la televisión.

\- Se acabo -dijo aquella mañana de domingo levantándose del sofá y apagando el bendito aparato.

\- ¡Pero papá! -reclamo Damon.

\- Escuchenme los dos, la vida no es como una caricatura. No todo el mundo es amable, ni todo resulta bien al final del día ¡A veces todo tu día es una mierda!

\- ¡Soul! -grito Maka apareciendo de la nada- ¿Que crees que haces?

\- ¡Me hartaron esas malditas e irritantes caricaturas! No permitiré que mis hijos crezcan pensando que la vida es miel sobre hojuelas -reclamo indignado.

\- Pero si pensando que a veces todo tu día es una mierda -auch, había escuchado.

\- No quice decir eso -intento disculparse el peliblanco- sabes que no es así... ¡Pero esas caricaturas me tienen enfermo! ¿Escuchaste lo que cantaba ese ratón? _"Que bien, que bien que todo esta bien_ " -imito con voz chillona.

\- Entonces ten -dijo Maka entregándole un grueso libro de cuentos- aquí tienes 100 cuentos realistas que los chicos adoran.

Soul miro el libro entre sus manos y luego la televisión apagada. Si tenía que leer... Las caricaturas ya no parecian tan irritantes. Pero ya no aguantaba un capitulo mas de Calliu, Backyardinoseque o Pocoyo. Bueno, tal vez Pocoyo si, el pato ese le caia bien, era cool.

De todas formas ahora estaba leyendole cuentos a sus hijos sobre un ornitorrinco castigado por hacer berrinche.

 **Al fin puedo leer reviews! así que...**

 **Momiu: Me alegra mucho que te rías tanto! imagina como me rio yo escribiéndolos jajajaja muchas gracias por comentar aun que estés ocupada con la escuela :D**

 **Y aqui va la historia... la semana pasada cuide a un engendrito de niña aadorable que me tenía de los nervios viendo caricaturas. Llegaba a mi casa tarareando canciones de mickey jajajja que enserio son estupidas x.x**

 **Bueno, tengo un poco de tortícolis así que no se cuando vuelva a publicar, apenas puedo mover a cabeza.**

 **muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **saludos**

 **Onny**


	71. Chapter 71

_**Fuera de control**_

Damon ya era mayor de edad. Legalmente podía comprar alcohol, cigarrillos y perfectamente podía planear una fiesta gigantesca junto a su hermano mientras sus padres pasaban una semana romántica en alguna parte del mundo que no recordaban en ese momento.

La casa era un desastre ¿Los anfitriones del evento? Los hermanos Evans y la "inocente" Kiiro, que supuesta mente se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga. Había tres ventanas quebradas, el tocadiscos de Soul hecho trisas en su rincón y la gran biblioteca de Maka cubierta de nieve artificial y vasos con dudoso contenido, solo por nombrar un par de desastres.

\- ¡¿Quieres mas música?! -gritó Ziel desde la radio y un montón de gente contesto de vuelta. Había adolescentes que ni siquiera eran de la ciudad.

\- ¡Tengo la tanga de Maka sensei! -gritó un chico bajando desde el segundo piso y todos gritaron como locos.

El alcohol corría como agua y las vecinas ya estaban llamando a la policía cuando Soul y Maka regresaron.

\- ¡¿Que se supone que esta pasando en mi casa?! -grito histérica la rubia soltando su maleta. Soul no dijo nad, simplemente se transformo en guadaña y callo en manos de Maka.

El silencio fue total, incluso alguien había apagado la música y luego de que Maka lanzara un grito de guerra solo reservado para Kishines difíciles de eliminar...

\- ¡A CORRER! -Maka se lanzo al ataque y todos huyeron del lugar.

\- ¡Mi tocadiscos! -gritó Soul cuando lograron llegar a la sala sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la guadaña- ¡NO piensen que no recordare sus caras, malditos mocosos! ME VENGARE.

\- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes chicos -dijo la joven peliceleste, pero Maka la tomo del brazo agilmente.

\- Ninguno de ustedes se ira de aquí -mientras tanto Soul lloraba sobre los restos de aparato.

El lunes siguiente medio Shibusen sufrió la ira de la Death Scythe y los tres adolescentes fueron castigados tres meses limpiando los baños, tanto sus propias casa como los de Shibusen. No esta de sobra decir que Kid estaba feliz del generoso ofrecimiento.

 **Chan chan. Jamás eh ido a una fiesta descontrolada, pero eh visto demasiadas fotos de fiestas de amigos que dejaron desastres terribles en sus casas xD**

 **No crean que abandone el fic, pero ah sido una semana dura T.T y mis examenes se acercan otra vez ¡Voy a morir!**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Barba**_

Soul y Maka comenzaron a vivir juntos cerco de los 13 años y cuando el peliblanco estaba en la plenitud de los 15, apareció un problema exclusivo de hombres.

Barba.

Y no fue el Arma quien precisamente noto que su suave rostro de puber ya no era TAN suave.

\- Soul, tienes bigotes de pelusa -dijo Maka un día antes de ir a Shibusen. Soul se paso la mano, limpiándose.

\- ¿Ya esta?

\- No -contestó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Se acerco mas al rostro de su compañero y comenzó a tocar su rostro- Soul, te esta saliendo barba -dijo imperturbable.

\- No puede ser, ayer no tenía nada -dijo un poco molesto y corriendo al baño a verificar lo que había dicho Maka.

\- Tranquilo, compraremos una maquinilla de afeitar cuando vengamos de regreso -Maka sonreía, ya no eran unos niños.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?! No puedo ir a así a Shibusen, no es para nada cool -decía el peliblanco pasándose las manos por todo el rostro. De un momento a otro, miro a Maka decidido- préstame tu maquinilla de emergencia.

\- ¡Tu estas loco! Esas cosas son personales, idiota.

\- ¡Solo sera una vez!

-¡NO!

Actualmente Damon estaba sufriendo el mismo problema, pero se preguntaba porque su padre se afeitaba casi a diario si nunca le veia signos de barba frondosa... Hasta aquella mañana.

Soul llevaba toda la semana sin afeitarse, pero apenas y se notaba. Pero ese domingo durante el desayuno era imposible no reírse de él.

\- ¿Que les parece tan gracioso? -les rumio a sus hijos.

\- ¿Esa es la frondosa barba que te empañas en afeitar casi a diario? -preguntó Ziel descaradamente.

Soul se paso una mano por el mentón sintiendo apenas los indignos vellos que lo hacían ver ridículo debido a la escases. Miro de reojo a Maka, que también reía por la pregunta.

\- Hijos míos, cuando tengan su propia barba poco frondosa, indigna y poco cool como la de su padre, agradecerán no haber heredado las velludas piernas de Maka.

¡CRACK!

A falta de libros, Soul recibio un sartenazo caliente y los pobres huevos terminaron en la pared.

 **¿De donde saque esta pendejada? Pues mi novio tiene tres pelos indignos de barba xD Yo soy el oso tierno de la relación jajajajajaja**

 **Ya no me quedan tantos capis escritos (tengo que echar a andar la maquina de nuevo) así que intentare publicarlos todos ahora porque tengo que estudiar demasiado T.T**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Se que están hay, las estadísticas me lo muestran xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


	73. Chapter 73

_**Blair**_

Con el paso de los años Blair había aprendido a comportarse. Como le encantaban los mimos que recibia de parte de la familia -su familia, porque eso eran ahora-, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como gato. Aunque seguía trabajando algunos días en El Chupacabras y cuando estaba sola en casa tomaba largos baños de tina, comía pescado a diario, tenía su propia y mullida camita y aveces dormía entre Soul y Maka en la cama matrimonial.

Aquella noche el pequeño Damon se había dormido temprano y en cuanto Maka salio del cuarto del bebe, Soul la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Hace días que no podían tener un momento de intimidad porque Damon despertaba a cada momento. A duras penas lograron llegar al sofá, Maka sobre Soul y la ropa comenzó a sobrar.

\- Levanta, rápido -apresuro el peliblanco para sacarle el vestido y desabrochar agilmente el sujetador.

\- La polera -apuro Maka también.

Y mientras un rítmico y desesperado vaivén comenzaba sobre lo que aun quedaba de ropa, Blair entro por el balcón. Ignorando la fogosa escena que tenía frente suyo, subió de un salto a la mesita de té y luego a la espalda de Maka, donde se dio una vuelta y se tumbo.

El vaivén se detuvo.

\- Blair... ¿Que crees que haces? Estamos ocupados -dijo Soul un poco irritado. En verdad necesitaba algo de acción con su esposa.

\- Pero Blair extrañaba a Maka y a Soul -luego comenzó a ronronear.

La rubia estaba a punto de mandarla a volar para seguir con tan placentera tarea, cuando Damon comenzó a llorar.

\- Quédate ahí -dijo Maka parándose y poniéndose el vestido otra vez- ni se te ocurra moverte porque regreso enseguida a terminar esto.

Pero Damon no volvió a dormirse hasta la madrugada y lo único que Soul tubo encima esa noche fue a su bebe y a Blair durmiendo mientras una resignada Maka les tomaba una tierna fotografía.

 **Solo me queda decir que el gato cachorro de una de mis cuñadas es completamente mata pasiones xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **saludos**

 **Onny.**


	74. Chapter 74

_**Alzheimer**_

Ziel y Damon ya eran adultos. Cada uno vivía por su lado y trabajaban para Shibusen. Damon no era el mejor Técnico, pero era un excelente maestro en Francia. Ziel, por otro lado, había seguido el mismo camino que su padre y abuelo y era una Death Scythe muy reconocida. Vivía en Death City y... ¡Tenía un hijo! Pero cada vez que alguien preguntaba por la madre él contaba una historia diferente.

Vientre de alquiler.

Una amiga lejana.

Lo encontró en la calle.

Se lo entregaron los extraterrestres.

Se implanto un ovulo en el apéndice -pero Maka siempre le recordaba que se lo habían quitado cuando tenía 12-.

Soul y Maka... Estaban retirados, vivían una vida tranquila disfrutando de su vejes, uno junto al otro, luego de de una vida llena de emociones, viajes y aventuras. Pero si tranquilidad fue interrumpida lentamente por un doloroso y aterrador fantasma.

\- Enserio mamá, tu arroz con curry es el único que como aquí o en la China -dijo Damon. Aprovechando la visita de su hijo mayor, Maka había invitado a ambos a un almuerzo familiar.

\- Gracias cariño -contestó, la aun rubia- todavía recuerdo como gritaban de emoción cuando eran niños -comentó con nostalgia tomando la mano de Soul.

\- Charlie ¿Porque no vas a jugar al jardín mientras servimos el postre? -Dijo Ziel a su hijo. El pequeño tenía 8 años y eran tan peculiar como su padre- ¿Que sucede? -preguntó sin rodeos cuando el menor salio.

\- Tan perspicaz -dijo Soul cerrando los ojos y apretando mas la mano de Maka- ambos lo son.

\- Soul esta enfermo -soltó Maka- tiene alzheimer.

Los chicos quedaron helados. Por el momento no estaba tan avanzado, pero de todas formas Damon pidió su traslado a Death City para estar mas cerca y poder ayudar a su familia.

Lentamente comenzó a olvidar... La fecha, su edad ¿Había desayunado? ¿Ya se había tomado una ducha?

\- Aun no llegan los chicos de Shibusen -exclamo preocupado una tarde antes de la cena.

\- Los chicos ya no viven en casa, cariño -le recordó Maka dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba por atras.

\- Lo había olvidado -frunció el ceño- esto no es nada cool.

Y claro que no lo era, aveces olvidaba que ya no vivían en el pequeño departamento o que ya no trabajaba activamente con Kid.

\- ¿Quien es él, angelito? -pregunto confundido un martes que Damon los visitaba.

\- Es Damon, nuestro hijo mayor -le recordó nuevamente la rubia- nos visita día por medio y escuchan Jazz juntos.

\- El chico del Jazz -recordó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo nostálgico- yo solía tocar piano -comenzó a contarle mientras ponía un viejo vinilo- pero aveces olvido como.

\- Tu música es la mas cool que existe -le dijo Damon a su lado.

\- El chico del Jazz -dijo nuevamente Soul pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo- yo solía tocar piano...

Olvido a sus hijos. Olvido a sus amigos. Olvido quien era. Olvido su vida, menos a ella...

\- Angelito -llamo una noche antes de dormir. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que ella contestaba al apodo de angelito y que lo cuidaba como a su vida- ¿Me cuentas la historia de nuevo?

\- ¿Cual quieres escuchar hoy? -pregunto la rubia mientras lo arropaba y luego se acostaba a su lado.

\- Esa donde conoces a una Guadaña y la salvas de la decadencia.

Maka sonrió.

Su historia favorita era la de cuando se volvieron compañeros. El amor de su vida, su compañero, la otra mitad de su alma se estaba esfumando lentamente, pero aunque no recordara su nombre, ni que estaban casados o que llevaban juntos una vida entera, no dejaba de reconocerla como su ángel.

 _"- Maka, aun que algún día perdiera la memoria y ni siquiera supiera quien soy, tu serias lo único que permanecería por siempre en mi mente -le dijo un día que regresaban de una peligrosa misión- porque tu eres mi ángel."_

 **Maldición, me dolió en el alma escribir este capi, pero apenas se me paso la idea por la cabeza la tube que escribir. Tengo un tío así, y es mas doloroso ver a su familia mas cerca sufrir por su olvido que verlo a él, pues vive en un mundo, sin saber nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Onny.**


	75. Chapter 75

**_Playa_**

La familia Evans-Albarn pasaba un tranquilo y relajante día de playa. Los chicos, de 10 y 12 años, ya no necesitaban un supervision extrema, así que Soul y Maka podían relajarse buena parte del tiempo tomando sol, coqueteando o nadando mar adentro.

\- ¿Te pusiste protector? -preguntó la rubia.

\- Cuando llegamos -contesto Soul. Ambos estaban tumbados en la arena.

\- Ponte otra vez.

\- ¡Pero Maka! -comenzó a reclamar.

\- ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez? -preguntó levantando una ceja.

Ah... como olvidarlo. Jamás tomo el tostado que quería, mas bien había quedado rosado como una asquerosa rata recien nacida y le dolía todo el cuerpo. El medico había dicho que tenía que usar protector, prácticamente, cada hora... Igual que Damon, que había terminado igual de rosado y dolorido.

\- No me lo recuerdes -murmuro- voy a molestar a los chicos un rato -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un sonoro beso a su esposa.

\- Te amo -dijo Maka mientras lo veia alejarse.

Soul entro al agua chapoteando y molestando a sus hijos hijos. Tomo a Ziel y lo lanzo logrando un gran chapuzon, Damon lo ataco por la espalda y boto al peliblanco estrepitosamente. Reían tanto que Maka los escuchaba a la distancia.

De pronto, una gran ola paso sobre los Evans y luego de varios segundos, solo el mayor se puso de pie sacándose un montón de algas de la cabeza, luego comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a los chicos. Maka se levanto de inmediato corriendo a la orilla, pero antes de llegar Soul metió ambas manos al agua y luego las levanto con Ziel y Damon tomados de los cabellos.

\- ¡No pasa nada, aquí están! -le informo a la rubia con una de sus sonrisas de tiburón.

Maka solo pudo sonreír aliviada y divertida mientras los menores lloriqueaban por haber sido salvados tan brutalmente.

 **Eh escuchado demasiadas historias sobre que los salvan en la playa tirándolos de los cabellos xD tenía que escribirlo.**

 **Bubbler muchas gracias por tu review, lamento romper tu corazón xD y el de los demás que leyeron, pero la idea es plasmar cosas cotidianas y bueno, no todo en la vida es humor. Animo con tus abuelos, al final siempre se encuentra una solución.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	76. Chapter 76

_**Pesadilla**_

Soul tenía insomnio. Ya eran las 3 AM y todavía no podía pegar un ojo. Asalto la cocina, jugo un rato videojuegos, intentó leer -cosa que siempre lo hacia dormir- pero no paso nada. Intento despertar a Maka, aun que sea para matar el tiempo en algo "productivo", pero la rubia lanzó un gruñido, y en sueños, le lanzo un manotazo.

\- Tan tierna -murmuro irónico.

Cuando ya se había resignado a pasar la noche en vela y aburrido, escucho unos sollozos. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Damon, pero este dormía a pierna suelta. Luego fue al cuarto de Ziel y el pequeño lloraba con profunda pena en su cuna, tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

\- Shhh... Tranquilo, papi esta aquí -murmuraba paseando por la habitación y logrando que ell pequeño pelirrojo comenzara a calmarse- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, pequeño? -el niño solo contestó aferrándose mas a su padre- tranquilo, yo te protegeré -finalmente el menor se durmió con palmaditas en la espalda y el peliblanco intento acostarlo nuevamente en la cuna, pero comenzó a llorar nuevamente... Y así durante cinco intentos mas.

Ya cansado y cn frío, tomo medidas drasticas. Aun con el niño en brazos, entro en la cuna haciendo malabares y se recostó con las piernas flexionadas y con su hijo en el pecho.

\- ¿Ahora si dormirás tranquilo? -Ziel se acomodo y rápidamente volvió a dormir logrando que, al fin, Soul tuviera sueño también...

\- ¿Soul? -preguntó Maka al despertar por la mañana- ¿Donde estas?

Busco por toda la casa, pero solo lo encontró aun durmiendo en la cuna con su hijo menor. Rapidamente tomo un montón de fotografias que luego, accidentalmente, circularían por todo Shibusen.

 **Tenía este capi escrito hace muchísimo en una guía de lenguaje olvidada en mi escritorio xD**

 **Una vez vi un vez vi un vídeo de un papá que dormía en la cuna con su hijo y me pareció de la mas tierno, así que aqui esta :D**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Onny.**


	77. Chapter 77

**_Apéndice_**

Aquella mañana, a mitad de semana, Ziel se levantó con un dolor de estomago que no pintaba nada bien. Con dificultad se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar y y todos lo notaron extraño.

\- ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó Soul tocando con delicadeza el rostro del menor.

\- Creo que soy hermafrodita -declaro con mala cara.

\- Y yo cura -bromeo el peliblanco.

\- No es broma, tengo dolores menstruales -dijo completamente convensido el pelirrojo.

\- Te estas convirtiendo en toda una señorita -se burlo Damon.

\- Cariño, no eres hermafrodita -dijo Maka sentándose a la mesa también- ¿Donde te duele?

\- ¡El viente! Igual que a ti -dijo levantándose la polera- ya tengo 12, es mi momento -dramatizó.

\- ¿Que lado te duele? -preguntó la rubia.

\- Derecho.

\- ¿Apendicitis? -dijo Soul, ya mas preocupado.

\- Esperemos a ver que pasa, tal vez solo sea un gas.

La mañana paso sin novedades, pero cerca del medio día el teléfono de Maka sonó. Llamaban de la escuela del menor diciendo que tenía un severo dolor de estomago y que iban camino al hospital.

\- Mamá, ya se que moriré, dile a papá que lo amo, pero que tu eres mi preferida y a Damon que no se atreva a tocar mis cosas o vendré a atormentarlo como espiritu -decía el pelirrojo en una camilla.

Tendrían que operarlo y esperaban en una habitación a que lo fueran a buscar para llevarlo a pabellón.

\- No morirás -dijo Maka por quinta vez- te sacaran el apéndice y estarás como nuevo.

\- ¡Me mutilaran! -lloriqueo.

\- Yo te mutilare si no te controlas -gruño la Técnico ya sin paciencia, Ziel estaba armando un melodrama.

\- Mamá -esta vez no bromeaba- tengo miedo.

\- Tranquilo, Ziel -Maka acaricio sus cabellos con ternura, tranquilizándolo- todo estará bien, cuando salgas estaremos todos esperándote y miman dote mucho.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo -beso su frente y le cantó una canción de cuna. Dijo que durmiendo no se daria cuenta de cuendo lo fueran a operar.

Una hora y media después, Ziel estaba devuelta en la habitación del hospital con su familia acompañándolo.

\- Me duelen las tripas -murmuro abriendo los ojos.

\- Alguien regreso de la tierra de los sueños -dijo Maka tomando su mano.

\- Lei que te sacan todos los intestinos y luego los vuelven a re acomodar -contó Damon.

\- ¿Tengo una gran cicatriz? -preguntó ilusionado.

\- Lamento decirte que no -Soul revolvió sus cabellos, le había dado un gran susto- metieron los instrumentos por tu ombligo y luego sacaron la tripa por una pequeña insicion.

\- Pensé que tendría algo que presumir.

\- ¡Tu ombligo fue ultrajado! Apuesto que jamás volverá a ser el mismo -lo animo su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Noooo!

Si Maka no le dio un Maka-chop, solo fue porque estaba recién operado y no quería armar mas alboroto en el hospital.

 **Hace como dos años a mi hermana menor le sacaron el apéndice y mientras esperaba prácticamente dicto su testamento pensando que iba a morir xD justo el día anterior, mi papá y yo nos habíamos tirado encima de ella jugando al "montoncito" y nos echaba la culpa de la apendicitis jajajsjakjskajska si fuera una hermana malvada subiría una foto de ella recien operada xD**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	78. Chapter 78

_**Pelea**_

Junto a la gran entrada de Shibusen había un enorme grupo de alumnos rodeando un grupo mas pequeño. Ziel tenía a un chico un año mayor mientras Damon intentaba darle un puñetazo, dos de sus amigos intentaban retenerlo.

\- ¡Suéltenme! -gritaba hecho un loco- ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermano!

En efecto, el chico que Ziel sostenía para que su hermano golpeara llevaba semanas esparciendo el rumor de que el pelirrojo era gay. Damon sabía que su hermano lo era -hace poco les había contado- pero no admitiría que alguien le gritara insultos homofobicos frente a medio Shibusen.

\- Te meteras en problemas si lo sigues golpeando -le advertían sin soltarlo.

\- ¡No me importa, le partire la cara y hare que le suplique disculpas a Ziel!

\- Pero si no partes ni una rama, Técnico de cuarta -seguía burlándose el muchacho pese a su mala situación.

\- ¡Retalo a un duelo! -se escucho en alguna parte.

\- Lo mato ¡Yo lo mato!

Finalmente Damon se libero, comenzó una lucha de puños, cayeron por las interminables escaleras y casi logra su cometido, pues el chico que molestaba a Ziel perdio dos dientes y se quebró un brazo.

Ya en casa, ambos estaban sentados frente a sus padres.

\- Tienes 30 segundos para explicarme porque diablos Kid los suspendió dos semanas -gruño Soul fastidiado. Ahora èl y Maka tendrían que dar explicaciones al padre del chico que golpearon, era una lastima que vivieran en Death City.

\- Lleva semanas esparciendo el rumor de que soy gay -contó el pelirrojo.

\- Le eres -le recordó Maka con obviedad y muy molesta.

\- Si, pero el lo dice con maldad, como si fuera un insulto, algo malo ¿Entienden? -los mayores asintieron- de todas formas lo deje pasar.

\- ¿Que paso entonces? -el peliblanco seguía molesto.

\- Hoy, a la salida, comenzó a gritar insultos hacia Ziel -dijo Damon enojado- y yo NO iba a permitir eso.

\- ¿Lo insulto? -Maka quería seguir indagando.

\- Si, dijo cosas horrible, hasta papá le hubiera dado un paliza.

\- En ese caso no hay nada que hacer -dijo de pronto Soul completamente desenfadado.

\- ¿Perdón? -preguntó la rubia.

\- Maka, lo estaba insultando -Soul no entendía el escepticismo de su esposa- una vez también pelie a puñetazos porque alguien andaba diciendo cosas a tus espaldas ¿Con que cara voy a castigarlos?

\- ¿Que hiciste que?

\- ¿Nos contaras la historia alguna vez?

\- Claro, pero cuando sean mas grande, es un poco pornográfica -dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Que andaban diciendo para que pelearas a puñetazos? ¿Y que quieres decir con pornografica?

\- Vamos a curar esas heridas Damon -ignoraron magistralmente a la rubia, después de todo, Soul estaba orgulloso de que sus pequeñines se defendieran entre ellos. Mañana hablaría con Kid para arreglar el asunto de la suspensión, al final no era culpa de los Evans.

 **¡No estaba muerta! Anda estudiando -algo que deveria estar haciendo ahora jajajaja- pero moría de ganas por publicar un capi. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Bubbler: Wooo tu primo debe tener mas marcas de guerra que ninguno jajajja mi hermana y yo tenemos marcas de rasguños de nuetras gata demonio xD muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**

 **PD: ¿Alguien quiere saber porque Soul se agarro a puñetazos por Maka? 1313**


	79. Chapter 79

**_Metida de pata_**

4 de la madrugada. Los Evans-Albarn dormían plácidamente en su hogar cuando la paz de la noche fue interrumpida por el suave golpeteo de la puerta. Entre gruñidos, Soul se levanto molesto y en la oscuridad busco el pantalón de pijama. Arrastrándose llego a la puerta y se encontró con Black Star.

\- Hola, viejo -saludo abatido.

\- ¿Black? -preguntó aun adormilado.

\- Tsubaki me hecho de casa ¿Puedo dormir aquí? -Soul no pregunto mas. Lo dejo pasar, le dio una manta y almohada y el Ninja se tumbo en el sofá. Se habían mudado hace poco, aun no estaba listo ell cuarto de invitados.

Por la mañana, el peliceleste fue despertado por el ataque del pequeño Damon que corría por toda la casa.

\- Black -saludo Maka desde las escaleras con Ziel en brazos.

\- Hola, Maka.

\- Supongo que si estas aquí es porque terminaste por agotar la inacabable paciencia de Tsubaki -comento la rubia dejando al menor en su silla de comer.

\- Lo arruine todo de la forma mas big que pude -se lamento incorporándose y doblando la manta.

\- Mejor ve a despertar a Soul mientras preparo el desayuno.

Black Star había metido la pata de forma monumental. La pequeña y adorable Kiiro había nacido hace solo 9 meses y a pesar de toda la felicidad que sentía por ser padre y tener su propia familia, se sentía atrapado. Él quería seguir con su alocada vida al mismo tiempo que formaba su familia -así como Soul y Maka-, pero el Ninja no tomaba en cuenta que ellos ya tenían a Damon y un "plan de acción" trazado para no volverse locos con la ajetreada vida que con lleva tener un nuevo bebe.

\- Entonces hiciste una de tus pataletas de Dios -dijo Soul mientras desayunaban.

\- Estaba tan segado que incluso le dije que habría podido llegar igual de lejos con o sin ella -contó arrepentido.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! -dijo Maka exaltada.

\- Cielos, Black Star, yo tuve esa pataleta cuando tenía 16, no tu edad -incluso el peliblanco lo desaprobaba.

\- ¡Lo se! Me hecho de casa a punta de shurikens y gritando que jamás volvería a ver a Kiiro ¡A mi estrellita! -comenzó a desesperarse.

\- Pensé que tu eras violenta -murmuro Soul, pero su esposa le dio una patada bajo la mesa.

\- Tienes que ir con Tsubaki, llevarle un hermosos obsequio -que le guste a ella, no a ti-, sacar tu mejor arsenal de disculpas y arrepentimientos sinceros y rogarle al cielo por que te perdone -sentencio Maka.

\- Y no olvides no volver a cagarla -añadió el Arma.

\- Idiota -dijo Damon desde el sofá y no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo.

Finalmente Black Star fue perdonado, luego de arrastrase 3 semanas a los pies de su esposa y otra semana de deprecion pudo regresar a su hogar y volver a ver a su Diosa y estrellita. Jamás volvieron a echarlo, así que la habitación de invitados no fue estrenada por mucho tiempo mas.

 **A pesar de la sumisa personalidad de Tsubaki en el anime, en el manga siento que tiene mucho mas carácter y que Black pudo haber terminado expulsado muchas veces xD Hace un calor infernal y aprovecho de publicar antes de ponerme a estudiar.**

 **¡Saludos y muchisimas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	80. Chapter 80

_**Altura**_

Soul era alto. Mas que Black Star y Kid, casi tanto como Stein, pero no llegaba a ser tenebroso como el científico. Maka no había corrido la misma suerte, era casi una cabeza mas baja que su esposo, pero a ella jamás le incomodo pues gracias a eso era mucha mas ágil y versátil durante las batallas.

Ziel y Damon eran otra historia. Hasta los 13 de Ziel, el pelirrojo siempre había sido el mas bajo, pero de un momento a otra sobre paso a Damon y este jamás lo volvió a alcanzar.

\- ¿¡Porque eres tan alto?! -Damon ya tenía 18 y aun no superaba ser el bajito. Estaba parado sobre la mesita de té y le gritaba a su hermano que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá.

\- Deverias superarlo ya, solo son dos centímetros -contestó calmado el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Dos centímetros que hacen la diferencia entre buscar o no una silla para sacar los platos de arriba!

\- Siempre puedo sacarlos por ti -Ziel no comprendería jamás el complejo de su hermano.

\- Se supone que tu eres la damisela en peligro -le recordó el mayor.

\- Damiselo -recalco Ziel entre risas.

\- ¿Porque no te pones una gran roca en la cabeza y dejas de crecer? -Damon termino sentándose y lloriqueando en el hombro de su hermano.

\- Ve el lado positivo, para los Kishines eres como un ratón escurridizo -ambos rieron, al final el melodrama de Damon siempre acababa asì.

\- Como Maka -agrego Soul desde la cocina.

\- Apuesto que el tío Wes jamas se deprimió por ser mas bajo que papà -dijo Ziel.

\- Claro que no -concordó el peliblanco- porque cuando nos volvimos a ver, ambos nos sorprendimos -nuevamente la casa se lleno de risas interminables- les recomiendo que no suban por un rato si no se quieren encontrar con una escena desagradable.

Ambos chicos pusieron casa de asco y prendieron la televisión.

\- Por enano jamas le gustare a una chica.

\- La tía Tsubaki es mas alta -le recordó el pelirrojo.

\- Tienes razón, tengo que buscar a una chica tan buena como ella.

\- O que tenga los mismo gustos peculiares.

Una batalla campal comenzó en la sala y Soul y Maka tuvieron que suspender su momento romántico para detenerlos.

 **No estaba muerta! Estudiaba para mis exámenes T.T que di Ayer (uno tras otro sin descanso por Dios) y ahora me tomare unos días de descanso antes de volver a estudiar para los de ingreso a la universidad y publicare todo lo que escrito :D**

 **Mi hermana es casi tan alta como yo... no conozco hermanos menores bajos jajajjaja cruel destino.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	81. Chapter 81

_Advertencia: si no te gustan las malas palabras, mejor saltate el capi y ahorrate el mal gusto porque no medire mi lenguaje ;P_

 _ **Palabras correctas**_

Soul despertó aquella mañana sin recordar como habìa llegado a su casa. El dia anterior se había ido de copas con Black Star, Kid y Harvard y lo ultimo que recordaba fue que tomaba una mezcla de todos los licores del bar de mala muerte donde terminaron a media noche.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la cama sintió como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir. Bajo a la cocina y los chicos y Maka estaban desayunando, pensó que le darían el peor Maka-chop de la historia, pero la rubia solo le dio los buenos dias, le sirvió el desayuno y le dijo que cuidara a los chicos porque iba de compras.

\- ¿Que hice anoche? -pregunto estupefacto por la actitud de Maka. Si había perdido la conciencia, lo mas probable es que abría llegado borracho.

\- Mejor pregunta que no hiciste -se burlo Ziel.

\- Entonces... ¿Porque Maka no esta molesta? -sigui indagando el peliblanco.

\- Legaste casi con un coma etílico -comenzó Damon- pasaste con la moto sobre el jardín de mama, entraste dando un terrible portaso, gritaste que como hombre de la casa querías que tu esposa te sirviera y antes de subir la escalera-

\- Mas bien reptar sobre ellas -aclaro el menor.

\- Eso, le diste una patada a Blair.

\- Mama te golpeo -agrego Ziel.

\- Te llevo de la oreja al cuarto y cuando intento quitarte la ropa para meterte a la cama... -Damon dejo el momento en suspenso.

\- Déjame esta parte a mi -pidió el pelirrojo carraspeando- gritaste "¡Suéltame zorra, que estoy asombrosamente casado!"

Soul no pudo mas que escupir el café que estaba tomando y reír entre nervioso y aliviado.

\- Bueno, esto es una muy buena lección para ustedes -dijo el peliblanco sonriendo como campeón- Las palabras correctas, en el momento correcto, pueden salvarte la vida.

\- Y comprar las flores que destrozaste anoche te salvaran el trasero -agrego Damon- porque no creo que mama tenga tanta paciencia.

 **Este es un chiste xD Mi papà siempre lo cuenta y a mi siempre me causa la misma gracia jajajajja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	82. Chapter 82

_**Confrontación**_

Roger Robinson era el nombre del chico que hace solo unos días había insultado a Ziel y al que Damon le había tirado dos dientes y quebrado un brazo luego de rodar por las interminables escaleras de Shibusen. El primer plan de Soul y Maka había sido pedir las disculpas correspondientes a los padres, pero luego de conocer la historias Soul había decidido que no era necesario.

El verdadero problema fue que la señora Robinson no pensaba lo mismo y fue personalmente a la casa de la pareja a exigir una explicación. Ahora, se encontraban los tres tomando té en la sala luego de las formalidades previas.

\- Como espero que ustedes sepan, su hijo Damon agredió brutalmente a mi pobresito Roger -la madre del chico era un par de buenos años mayor que la pareja, ambos presentían un largo sermón.

\- Estamos al tanto, señora Robinson -confirmo Maka.

\- Llámenme Margot, querida.

\- Bueno, planeabamos castigos severos y darle las correspondientes disculpas, pero al conocer la historia... -dijo Soul muy tranquilo- supongo que es usted la que viene a disculparse, Margot.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Pero si mi Roger fue el mas perjudicado -reclamo indignada.

\- Roger gritó insultos homofobicos contra Ziel -contesto Maka seriamente- Shinigami lo sanciono por eso, es una conducta contraria a las reglas de Shibusen, el respeto por el progimo ante todo.

\- Yo conozco otra historia -comenzó la mujer- SU hijo intento propasarse con mi pequeño.

\- Por favor, su hijo es un patán -espeto el peliblanco perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡¿Con que derecho dice eso?!

\- Ambos trabajamos en Shibusen, Margot -informo la rubia- y aun que no es muy ético de mi parte, mi esposo tiene razón, Roger es un patán.

\- Ustedes no son mas que unos jovensitos jugando a la vida, no pueden trabajar en tan prestigiosa institución -la mujer estaba indignada.

\- ¡Santo cielo! -Soul se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala- llevo años diciéndole a Kid que debería realizar al menos una reunión de padres al año ¡Educamos a niños!

\- ¡Exijo una disculpa! -alzó la voz la madre de Roger- deberían controlar al marica de su hijo para evitarse este tipo de problemas.

\- ¡Lo único que tendrá sera una gran bofetada si no se va de mi casa ahora! -gritó Maka invitándola amablemente a irse.

Tres días pasaron desde el incidente. El tema no se volvió a tocar y pensaron que seria solo una desagradable anécdota, hasta que resivieron otra visita inesperada.

\- Buenas tardes, soy el señor Robinson y tengo serios asuntos que hablar con usted y su esposo señora Evans -informo un corpulento hombre.

\- Aun me apellido Albarn -casi escupió Maka al hombre- Soul -llamo sin dejarlo pasar.

El señor Robinson había elegido un pésimo día para visitarlos. Soul había dado clases durante todo el día -incluido el curso de Roger- y estaba completamente hastiado y con ganas de golpear algo -un Kishin habría sido ideal- por lo que el hombre se encontró con un peliblanco gruñendo y enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes mientras gritaba que no permitiría que nadie insultara a sus pequeños. Como guinda de la torta, lo amenazo transformando uno de sus brazos en guadaña.

Finamente Kid accedió a organizar dos reuniones de padres anuales. Soul tubo una suspensión de dos meses como maestro por agredir a un apoderado -aun que él estaba feliz por no tener que dar clases- y Maka se gano una eterna rival, la señora Robinson.

\- Jamás crei que nuestros padres tendrían este tipo de conflictos -dijo Damon.

\- Tampoco yo, parecen histéricos padres de primaria.

Y tenían toda la razón.

 **Bueeeeeno, todavía queda un capi relacionado con este y el de la pelea, es sobre el porque Soul se agarro a puñetazos xD no podía quedarme sin escribirlo. Me dio mucha risa escribir este.**

 **¿Alguna vez se han dado cuenta de los histéricos que son los padres primerizos? A mi me toco ver mucho cuando iba a buscar a mi hermana a la escuela y era mas pequeña xD Hacían un melodrama por nada. Mi mamá siempre peleaba con otras mamás porque no les gustaba que yo les pegara a los niños que me molestaba :P**

 **Bubbler: D: también creen que mi hermana es la mayor! jajaja me acabas de dar la idea para un próximo capitulo, algo sobre una salida de Soul con sus amigos o las chicas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! aun que no dejen review me alegra mucho ver todas las visitas y saber que se divierten ^^**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny.**


	83. Chapter 83

_Advertencia: Este capi tiene información sobre el manga._

 _ **Death the Kid**_

Kid era el director, actual Shinigami, el Técnico mas fuerte a cargo de la seguridad del mundo con una institución de gran importancia a su cargo, pero jamás había sido maestro.

No cualquier Técnico o Arma estaba calificado para ser maestro. Antes tenían que pasar por estrictos examenes psicologicos, de conocimiento y fisicos. Era todo muy estricto y simétrico, como él.

Aquel martes por la mañana le faltaba un profesor. Todos estaban ocupados ¡Incluso había tenido que juntar un par de clases! Malditos Kishines que no dejaban de aparecer, parecía temporada de caza.

No le quedaba de otra, tendría que dar clases hoy. Sonrió con nostalgia al llegar a la puerta del salón "Luna creciente". Entre todo el bullicio, entro con solemnidad. Paso desapersivido, pues no se veia mucho mayor que el resto de los alumnos y se paro al frente.

\- Silencio -todos regresaron a su lugar y miraron con curiosidad- mi nombre de Death the Kid, mas conocido por ustedes como Shinigami y las clases de hoy las dare yo.

\- No me creo que seas shinigami -dijo alguien que no logro ver.

\- No necesito demostrar nada, ahora pasare la lista -tomo entre sus manos el libro de clases y quedo en shok- ¡¿Quien es su tutor?! -gritó histérico.

\- Black Sensei -contesto Ziel, esa era su clase y ya sabía a que se debía el casi ataque de nervios de Kid.

\- ¡Solo ese simio asimétrico es capaz de no tener la lista de su clase ordenada alfabéticamente! -gritó descontrolado.

Murmullos generales y 20 minutos después, la lista estaba pasada y ordenada como debía estar.

\- Bueno, supongo que Black Star, siendo un Técnico ta diestro, los tiene muy bien instruidos.

\- ¡Patrañas! -gritó un alumno- solo nos enseña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Que mentira -gritó otra chica- lo que pasa es que eres tan bruto que nunca prestas atención, nos enseña a exteriorizar el poder de nuestra alma.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Duelo, duelo, duelo, duelo -comenzó a corear la clase mientras golpeaban las mesas.

\- ¡Silencio todo el mundo! -bramo Kid- ¡¿Acaso esta clase siempre es un caos?!

Una menuda chica levanto la mano en la primera fila y el pelinegro le dio la palabra.

\- Señor Shinigami, si es que en verdad es usted, es evidente que esta clase siempre es un desastre ya que tenemos al profesor mas incompetente de Shibusen. Ademas es el profesor con mas registro de duelos, 15 en lo que va del mes, y todo esto sucede delante de sus narices -la muchacha dio un suspiro de decepción- pensé que esta era una institución seria, no un circo de simios.

Kid se cruzo de brazos y se levanto. Ziel ya presentía lo que sucedería.

\- Este "Circo de simios", como usted lo llama jovencita, es una institución completamente seria y respetable. Los alumnos de Shibusen, durante siglos, han sido capaces de combatir contra mortíferos Kishines y librado terribles guerras y su "Incompetente" profesor es uno de los Técnicos mas poderosos de los que se tenga registro, incluso mas que yo en su momento, como cuando logro hacerme entrar en razón cuando estaba en las garras de Eibon, un arma inmensamente poderosa y con una historia que estoy seguro que no conoce -avanzó hasta quedar frente a la chica y carrespeo- si lo que desea es mas teoria que trabajo practico, perfectamente puedo trasladarla a una de nuestras cedes europeas, pero así jamás lograra alcanzar el nivel que podría ganar aqui. Si hubieras existido en la época de mi padre habrías quedado sorprendida con lo informal que podía llegar a ser.

Ubo un silencio general. El pelirrojo carraspeo y se atrevió a hablar.

\- Entonces... ¿Quien era Eibon?

El joven Shinigami sonrió ya tenía el tema de estudio para esa semana.

 **Me gusta mucho la relación que tiene Kid y Black Star, es como reales mejores amigos de esos que te dicen la verdad aun que duela.**

 **Ahora... ESTOY ASQUEROSAMENTE FELIZ PORQUE LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS! jamás pense que algo así pasaría jajajajja creo que mi maximo alguna vez fue 78 o algo así, un bello regalo de cumpleaños adelantado xD see, su autora esta unas horas de cumplir terribles 21 años T.T . De todas formas agradezco a cada persona que se toma un par de minutos en leer mi fic ^^**

 **Bubbler: Claro que te haré caso si me dejas alguna idea! de hecho a cualquiera que me deje alguna, después de todo cualquier cosa le podría pasar a esta alocada familia jajaja jooo mi padres me decían que si un niño me molestaba le diera una patada en sus partes XD funciono muy bien durante años. Woo si que eres salvaje, al parecer la selección natural no quiere que siga evolucionando porque me muero de un resfriado brutal jajajajajaja muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos y abrazos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y alfin se acabo este eterno mensaje jajja**

 **Saludos** **y abrazos!**

 **Onny.**

 _Si tengo muchas faltas de ortografia es porque estoy sin anteojos T.T_


	84. Chapter 84

_**A primera vista**_

Soul y Ziel se encontraban sentados en un banco de la estación de trenes esperando a Maka. Damon solía portarse terrible cuando salia con el peliblanco, así que se había quedado jugando con Kiiro. El pelirrojo en cambio, era un muy bien portado niño de 8 años.

\- ¿De donde viene mami? -preguntó Ziel.

\- De una misión, ella tiene una muy buena percepción de almas -conto el mayor.

\- ¿Cuando va a llegar? Ya estoy aburrido -reclamó.

\- En cualquier momento -contestó Soul.

De pronto, pasando la vista entre toda la gente, vio a una rubia de espaldas. Soul lanzó un ligero silbido, lograba verle el rostro por estar tan lejos, pero era hermosa. No tenía nada de malos mirar, él era completamente feliz con Maka, pero esto era algo que ellos llamaban "refrescar la vista" y justo ahora la estaba refrescando de lo mejor.

\- Papá -llamo Ziel- ¿Porque no dejas de mirar a mamá y vamos a buscarla?

Soul miro confundido a su hijo y luego a la rubia de antes y se percato de que en realidad era Maka ¡Había estado babeando por Maka! Sonrió sin creérselo y junto a Ziel corrió a abrazar a la Técnico.

\- Te extrañamos mucho, Angelito -dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Si! Papá no dejaba de mirarte como un bobo.

\- Yo también los extrañe mucho.

 **Awww ultimamente como que quiero escribir mas sobre el amor que Soul y Maka se tienen. Con mi novio siempre vemos gente en la calle y opinamos si el linda o lindo xD Como dice el dicho "Quien mira sufre, quien toca goza" jajajaja**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	85. Chapter 85

_**Lo que un hombre tiene que hacer**_

Soul se encontraba tumbado en la improvisada -y según Maka peligrosa- hamaca que tenía en el patio de atrás. Estaba pensativo, el día anterior sus hijos se habían peleado a puñetazos para defenderse y Maka aun estaba molesta por no haberlos castigado ¡Pero es que no podía hacerlo! Él también se había peleado a puñetazos una vez -sin contar cuando junto a Black Star retaron a un duelo a Kid en su primer día- y claro, aparte de estar molesta, la rubia lo acosaba para saber el porque de esa pelea.

\- Jamás debe enterar -murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Algunas semanas después de hacerse novios, Soul y Maka se volvieron aun mas inseparables. Spirit en cualquier momento perdía los nervios y se acriminaba contra el peliblanco, pero por la felicidad de su hija se contenía... O eso querían creer.

Durante aquella cálida y solitaria tarde de domingo, ambos iba camino a un gran festival en honor a Shinigami. Asistía prácticamente toda la ciudad, por lo que las calles estaban desiertas, al igual que el callejón donde se encontraban saciando su repentina fogosidad. Pero no estaban solos, pues un problemático chico de Shibusen paso y los vio, sonriendo malicioso.

El lunes por la mañana, Soul se encontraba en el baño durante la primera hora de clases ocupándose de lo suyo cuando el mismo chico mirón del día anterior lo intercepto.

\- Albarn la debe chupar muy bien para que estés con ella ¿No? -preguntó parado en la puerta del baño- digo, porque con esa personalidad y poco atractivo algo debe tener -se burlo.

\- Hare como que no dijiste nada de eso -murmuro Soul con el seño fruncido y dándole un empujón mientras salia.

Pero el acoso no termino ahí. Ahora, cada vez que se topaban, le murmuraba obscenidades sobre la rubia y Soul estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Cuanto cobra Maka? -preguntó el mismo chico delante de su grupo de "seguidores"

\- ¿Perdón? -se volteo aun sin creérselo.

\- Vamos, todos saben que la quieres solo para una cosa -se burlo otra vez mientras el resto lo animaba.

Soul nunca logro recordar como comenzó la pelea, solo que el chico termino con la madibula fracturada y solo Black Star fue capaz de detenerlo o si no lo mataba.

\- ¿Me dirás porque te pegaste puñetazos por mi? -preguntó Maka asomándose al patio.

\- Te amo, Angelito -fue lo único que contesto el Arma.

Porque un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

 **Aasdsad mori de risa cuando imagine este capi, de hecho lo había imaginado muchisimo mas vulgar, pero -aunque jamas alguien se a quejado por el contenido- no quería excederme.**

 **Bubbler: jajajaj portarse mal creo que tiene un graaaaaaaan paréntesis, lo suficiente para no querer salir con Damon. Awww hermosos 19, desde que tengo 12 que no quiero seguir cumpliendo años jajjajaja y siquiera pensar en tener 30 me da escalorfrio :S ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	86. Chapter 86

_Advertencia: Si eres sensible con temas religiosos mejor saltate el capi._

 ** _Lucy_**

De un día para otro Kid había aparecido con una hermosa bebe recien nacida de cabellos violeta oscuro y enormes ojos dorados.

\- Bueno, esta reunión es para presentarles a mi preciosa Lucy Perséfone -dijo Kid presentando a la pequeña- mi hija.

Sus amigos ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes y al lado de ellos, Kid apenas parecía un veinteañero. Pero a pesar de todo, no dejaban de ser inseparables como antaño; además, nuevos Técnicos y Armas se unían a la docencia y con ello nuevos amigos.

\- Kid es preciosa -Tsubaki fue la primera en salir del estupor y se puso de pie para conocer ala pequeña.

\- Gracias, Tsubaki. Ahora ella es mi orgullo ante todo -conto emocionado.

\- ¡Ya era hora! -grita Black Star, quien ya comenzaba a tener algunos cabellos blancos- pensábamos que lo tuyo eran los chicos, como otros aqui.

\- ¡Hey! -alego Ziel.

Los muchachos y Kiiro ya no eran unos jovencitos, mas bien, todos unos adultos. ¡Incluso el pelirrojo tenía un pequeño!

\- Ya no discutan -regaño Maka- es una hermosura Kid, muchas felicidades.

\- Déjame cargarla -pidió Soul- me recuerda a cuando estos demonios eran unos bebes -dijo con nostalgia.

\- ¡Es aun mas adorable que Charlie! -dijo Kiiro emocionada. Charlie era el pequeño hijo de Ziel.

\- ¿Liz y Patty ya la conocen? -preguntó Tsubaki.

\- Por supuesto, estaban aquí el día que nació -contesto orgulloso.

\- Tengo una pregunta -dijo Ziel cruzándose de brazos junto a su padre que sostenía a la pequeña Lucy- Kid aparece de la nada con una bebe resien nacida y todos los felicitan, pero cuando yo aparecí con Charlie ¡Todo el mundo perdió la cabeza!

El silencio fue general y solo lo miraron con obviedad.

\- ¡Tu Dios también quiere cargar a Lucy! También me recuerda a cuando mi estrellita era una bebe -pidió Black- ¿Cierto, Tsubaki? -la morena asintió.

\- ¿Porque le pusiste Lucy? -preguntó Maka.

\- ¿Y quien es la madre? -pregunto Tsubaki.

\- ¡¿Quieren pastel de cuatro leches?! -el Shinigami desvió el tema de inmediato.

¿Y que mejor que desviarlo con me legendario pastel de cuatro leches de Liz? Inventado especialmente para él pues no podía permitirse comer un postre asimétrico. Y bueno, así como Soul y Maka guardaban en secreto el porque del nombre de Damon, el también podía guardarse el secreto y respecto a la madre... Tal vez Maka ya lo supiera desde hace mucho, pero como buena amiga guardaba el secreto hasta que Chrona estuviera preparada para lidiar con la sociedad nuevamente.

 **Necesitaba que Kid tuviera un hijo! jajajajajja y me imagino que como Shinigami no envejece al mismo ritmo, así que deduzco que se vera mas joven. Le puse Lucy por... Lucifer xD ¡No me malentiendan! Una vez lei un fic de shaman king donde los personajes tenían una escuela de manejo, la cosa es que tenían que firmar un seguro de vida y lo dejaban en una cajita que decía "para lucy" dando a entender que si morían las almas iban a lucifer xD y bueno, se me hizo gracioso ponerle Lucy.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **saludos**

 **Onny.**


	87. Chapter 87

_Advertencia: si no leíste el manga podrías encontrarte con spoiler._

 _ **Espantos**_

Soul y Maka eran jóvenes. Damon apenas tenía nueve meses y aun no tenían un auto, así que cuando salían de paseo tomaban el autobús.

Ese día estaba atardeciendo y la pequeña familia se encontraba en la parada después de un largo día recorriendo Death City, visitando a Spirit y comprando chucherías para el pequeño.

\- Ven aquí -dijo Soul tomando la cintura de la rubia y plantandole un beso.

\- ¡Soul! -regaño entre risas.

\- ¿Que? Estamos casados y tenemos un hijo, no hay nada de que avergonzarnos -le dijo mientras le daba cortos besos aqui y alla- y esas veces que encontrabamos un callejón solitario no te quejabas precisamente por estar en la calle.

\- Eramos mas jóvenes -se escuso.

\- Ahora también somo mas jóvenes -y continuaron con sus arrumacos en la parada mientras Damon dormitaba en su cochesito.

De pronto, una mujer mayor llego y luego de mirar a Damon con ternura se sentó a esperar también.

\- ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a Rusia? -murmuro Maka sonrojándose.

\- Había que mantener el calor -Soul sonrió de lado mostrando su puntiaguda dentadura. La señora dio un sobresalto- ¿Y el hotel de Boston?

\- Cielos, ese Kishin era un chiste, solo una escusa para pasar un buen fin de semana.

\- Enserio, al regresar le agradecí a Kid -nuevamente Soul la beso apasionadamente y esta vez Maka no se resistió.

La mujer carraspeo un poco incomoda y se acomodo mas en su lugar.

\- Ayer albitre un duelo -contó la rubia- recordé cuando tu y Black Star retaron a Kid a uno en su primer día -se burlo.

\- Kid nos destrozo -Soul no soltaba a Maka ni dejaba de mimarla.

La mujer cada vez se sentía mas nerviosa por lo desvergonzados y por las "barbaridades" que hablaban.

\- Nunca participamos juntos de un duelo -medito Maka.

\- No, pero luchamos dentro de un libro maldito, cambiamos de sexo, matamos a una bruja y luchamos en la luna -Maka rio entretenida.

\- Es cierto ¿Quien quiere un duelo?

\- ¡Ustedes son unos desvergonzados! -gritó de pronto la mujer mientras hacia parar un taxi a gritos- desvergonzados y violentos ¡Y con un niño! -sin esperar respuesta, se subió al vehículo y se fue.

La pareja se miro confundida y siguio con lo suyo.

 **jajajajja me paso algo parecido la semana pasada. Fui a dejar a mi novio a la parada y mientras hablabamos tonterias llego una señora que despues de un rato hizo parar un taxi desesperada y mirándonos extraño xD Segun yo no hablamos nada de otro mundo, tal vez ella era muy conservadora jajajaj**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	88. Chapter 88

_**Pretendiente**_

Soul se encontraba de misión con Kid debido a unas malas vibras que el Shinigami había persivido en Siberia. Ya eran dos semanas y no tenía para cuando volver, por lo que Maka se encontraba sola con los chicos... O eso pensaba el nuevo vecino que se había mudado a la casa de enfrente durante la ausencia de la guadaña.

\- Oh, permitame ayudarla -dijo muy amablemente cuando vio a Maka cargar con las compras.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Justo hoy el auto decidió no partir -contó la rubia.

\- Soy Mark, me acabo de mudar frente a su casa -se presento.

\- Maka -dijo la rubia- soy maestra de Shibusen.

\- ¡Vaya! Pero que honor -exagero el hombre- yo soy un maestro común.

Ambos rieron y conversaron durante un rato.

\- Estan coqueteando con mamá -dijo el pelirrojo quinceañero.

\- ¿Quien? -preguntó Damon. Miraban desde el segundo piso.

\- El nuevo vecino.

\- Solo espera a que papá regrese -se burlo el mayor.

Dos días después, Mark volvió al ataque.

\- Buenos días, Maka -saludo jovial.

\- Hola -saludo un poco apurada- ¡Chicos, ya bajen!

\- ¿Mañana atareada? -comentó el hombre.

\- Si, estamos atrasados ¡Y hoy hay examen! -contó- ¡Damon, Ziel!

\- ¡Tienes hijos!

\- Dos engendros adolescentes -dijo con ternura.

\- Wow y te vez tan joven.

\- Oh, muchas gracias -sonrió sonrojada.

Los hermanos Evans estaban listos, pero desde dentro observaban la escena y murmuraban entre dientes.

\- Si papá no regresa pronto tendremos que intervenir -dijo Damon.

\- Descuida, mamá solo tiene ojos para él -lo tranquilizo Ziel.

\- Lo se, pero ese tipo esta metiéndose demasiado.

Finalmente Soul estuvo un mes fuera. Mark, el vecino, ya se sentía intimo amigo de la rubia y los chicos estaban ansiosos por que su padre llegara ¡Incluso ya iban tres días que la iba a recoger a Shibusen!

Aquella tarde, Maka salio cabizbaja. Extrañaba mucho al peliblanco y había sido un día agotador, pero cuando llego al borde de las escaleras todo eso se esfumo. Soul se encontraba galante junto a la motocicleta esperándola con una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Ni siquiera se percato de que Mark se encontraba a solo unos metros pensando que su alegría se debía a él. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y salto a los brazos de la guadaña.

\- Te extrañe tanto, Angelito -murmuro el peliblanco antes de besarla con pasión.

\- Y yo a ti, ya estaba planeando desordenar toda la casa y oficina de Kid por tenerte lejos tanto tiempo -bromeo la rubia sin soltarlo.

\- ¿Maka? -preguntó Mark.

\- ¡Mark! Te presento a mi esposo, Soul. Estaba de misión con Shinigami -presentó- Soul, el es Mark. El nuevo vecino.

\- Un gusto -saludo el peliblanco sin soltar la cintura de Maka.

La expresión del hombre era indescifrable ¿Como competir contra el Arma de Shinigami? Estaba acabado.

Desde arriba, Damon y Ziel sonreían triunfantes.

 **¿Que puedo decir? me encanta ponerlos en estos aprietos jajajaj**

 **Blubbler: ¿También es tuyo el review que dice Bubbmer? Si no lo es, lo contesto todo junto igual xD jajajaja obvio que puede sacar un bebe de la nada, de hecho esa fue la primera idea del capi jajajaja y solo Kid no puede comer un pastel de 3 leches xD por eso Liz amablemente invento uno especial para el. Santo cielo, las viejas chismosas están por doquier ¡Es mas! hace un rato deje a mi novio en la parada y ya había una señora con ojo de aguila analizando lo que hacíamos jajajja ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **También** **a todos muchas gracias por leer! espero que se diviertan con cada capi :) que para eso vivo kasjaksjak escribo.**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


	89. Chapter 89

_**Caída**_

Los Evans siempre han tenido un talento innato para la música -el canto incluido-. Soul y Damon se defendían en esa materia, pero Ziel era el menos afortunado respecto a tener una dulce voz. Era desafinado, con toques inestables e imposible de intentar un falsete. Por lo que aquella mañana nada hacia presaguiar que gritaba de dolor y no intentaba cantar en la ducha.

El pelirrojo entro temprano a la ducha y como todos los días comenzó a cantar alguna tonada que lo animara y despertara. La de aquel día era inusualmente animada y Ziel comenzó a bailar mientras se aplicaba champo en el cabello, pero de pronto... El piso se volvió demasiado resbaloso y todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Voló por los aires, callo estrepitosamente mientras su brazo derecho quedaba en una dolorosa posición.

\- ¡Ayuda! -gritó adolorido. Pero aun era temprano y la familia ya estaba acostumbrada a su terrible cantar.

A duras penas logro cerrar la ducha, pero no así levantarse quedando 40 minutos tirado en la tina.

Maka fue la siguiente en levantarse y luego de poner a hervir agua para el desayuno, fue al baño donde se encontró con el menor desnudo y contorsionado.

\- ¡Ziel! -pego un grito que despertó al resto de la familia.

Damon tomo una foto, Soul se partió de risa hasta, literalmente, orinarse, Ziel termino con un hombro fracturado y Maka le dio un Maka-Chop a todos por no ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias.

 **assdas hay algo que no me gusta de este capi, pero lo quería publicar igual porque la historia es chistosa xD Mi mamá canta demaciado, muy mal. Cuando era joven un día se callo en la ducha y nadie en su casa la fue a ayudar porque todos pensaban que estaba cantando xD ¿resultado? Un brazo quebrado todo el verano jajajaja**

 **Bubbler: jajjajaj mori de risa con tu review xD Ziel y Damon son lo suficientemente malvados como para esperar a que regrese Soul y sentarse a observar jajajajajja o tal vez yo soy así de malvada (?) ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Bueno gente, hoy no estudie nada para la estúpida psu (examen para entrar a la universidad), peeeeeeero me entere que posiblemente l'arc en ciel venga a mi pais el próximo año *-* y como me entere hace solo minutos aun estoy hiperventilada jajajaj**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos, Onny**.


	90. Chapter 90

_**Resfrió**_

Prrrrrr

Achis!

Cof cof cof

Prrrrrrr

Era la sinfonía que se escuchaba en la casa de los Evans-Albarn. Los cuatro tenían una gripe fatal que no los dejaba separarse de los pañuelos desechables y las medicinas.

\- Mami, me sangra la nariz -apareció el pequeño pelirrojo en la cocina completamente sucio.

\- Cariño, te dije que no te sonaras con mas cuidado -dijo Maka arrodillándose y limpiando la nariz del pequeño.

\- Ya llegue -se anuncio Soul medio muerto desde la entrada y derrumbándose en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¡Mis pañuelitos! -asaltó la bolsa Ziel.

\- Medicina -repto Damon para luego regresar a la calides de su cama.

\- Para la garganta, Angelito -Soul levanto una botellita a la rubia.

\- Gracias ¿Quieres un poco de sopa? -ofreció también media muerta.

\- See.

\- Mami -volvio a llamar Ziel- ¿Porque Blair no se resfrio?

\- Nyaaaa porque mis poderes mágicos me curan mas rápido -dijo la gata entrando como humana- Blair les trajo pescado para que se mejoren.

\- Blair, recuerdo que tu llegaste a casa estornudando hace unos días -reprocho Maka con el seño fruncido.

\- See, tu nos contagiaste -dijo Soul con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Blair -llamo Ziel jalando la chaqueta de la gata- yo si quiero pescado ¿Me preparas?

La mujer gato tomo y abrazo con dulzura al pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a cocinar su asqueroso pecado que solo a Ziel le gustaba.

 **Escribí** **esto despuesd de halloween, mi hermana me había contagiado un resfriado atros que resien se me quito hace una semana y ahora no se si me resfrié otra vez o me dio alergia ajajajajajja recuerdo un capi del anime donde Blair cocinaba terrible y encontré tierno que alguien le gustara.**

 **Saludos y mucahs gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	91. Chapter 91

_La planta que meciono en este cap tambien es llamada Malvon o Genario en otros paises, en mi pais se conoce como Cardenal._

 _Lo siento por la ortografía, el corrector no funciona._

 ** _Mierda_**

Damon tenía ocho meses y estaba teniendo problemas de "evacuación", así de simple. Soul y Maka habían hecho todo lo que había dicho el pediatra; leche, diureticos, lacsantes naturales, pero nada funcionaba y con cada día el menor empeoraba su malestar.

\- Tendremos que tomar medidas drasticas -dijo Soul aquella mañana mientras intentaban que Damon tomara su leche.

\- No quiero que le hagan un lavado estomacal -dijo la rubia afligida- es tan pequeño.

\- ¿Que propones entonces? -preuguntó el Arma.

\- Llamare a Spirit, tal vez sepa algo.

Una llamada y 40 minutos despues, el pelirrojo estaba en el departamento.

\- Makita, papá trajo la solución a tus problemas -saludo la guadaña alzando una bolsa.

\- ¿Que es eso? -preguntó Soul intentando callar a Damon.

\- Hojas de cardenal.

\- Para una infusion -pensó Maka en voz alta.

\- Claro que no, hija -Spirit rio como si fuera un chiste- este tallito -mostro una hoja- se pone en el tracerito del bebe, como un termometro ¡Y santo remedio!

\- Debes estar bromeando -dijo Soul meciendo a Damon por la sala.

\- Claro que no -se ofendio- ya que Damon no tiene a ninguna de sus abuelas presentes, tengo el deber de traspasarle los secretos de abuelita.

\- Papá -dijo Maka indignada- dime de donde sacaste esta idea aberrante.

\- Primero, a ti te pasaba lo mismo que a tu hijo hasta los cuatro años -la rubia enrojecio- segundo, Stein no dio esta solcion y tercero, siempre, SIEMPRE surtio efecto.

\- Supongo que no tenemos nada que perder -razono Soul ante la estupefacción de Maka.

Spirit acomodo a Damon en la cama, le quito el pañal, le dio besitos en la pancita para que no sospechara nada y mientras reia, puso el cardenal donde correspondia.

\- No le molesta -se sorprendio Maka.

\- ¿Y ahora que? -preguntó Soul.

\- Bueno, ahora hay que quitarla -dijo sonriente- pero... Les recomiendo hacerse a un lado.

Maka se movio de inmediato, Spirit se hizo a un lado, pero Soul se quedo frente al pequeño.

\- No exajeres, Spirit.

El pelirrojo se levanto de hombros, retiro la hoja y... Ocurrio una explosion de quedo cubierto de popo, la pared quedo cubierto de popo y se marcaba la silueta del peliblanco en la pared... Con popo.

\- Ok, tus secretos de abuelita funcionan -admitio Maka aguantando la risa.

\- Estoy cubierto de mierda -gruño el peliblanco.

\- Yo te lo adverti -se defendio Spirit a punto de explotar de risa tambien.

 **Buenas! al fin estoy liberada de examenes jojojo ahora solo queda la tortuosa espera xD**

 **Respecto al capitulo... No cometare nada, solo que la historia es 100% veridica jajajajajaja**

 **Bubbler: jajajajaj nunca eh visto vacas vaqueras, pero me imagino lo chistoso que debe ser jajaja En mi casa ninguna es buena para el canto xD Tipico que alguien lleva el contagio a una casa, se va y el resto queda medio muerto. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **BlackStarNakatsukasa: No se porque, pero la pagina no me dejo contestar tu review :C Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer ^^ ahora volvere a publicar con mas frecuencia ¡Suerte en el trabajo y abrazos!**

 **Y ya que estoy comentando reviews le dejo un saludo a Neko Baba's que siempre me comenta y me hace reir mucho :3**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onn** y


	92. Chapter 92

**_Mascota_**

\- Insisto ¡¿Porque no podemos tener una mascota?! -dijo Damon nuevamente. Con nueve años, estaba en pleno auge de querer una mascota.

\- Por décima vez, Damon -dijo Maka suspirando con cansancio- ya tenemos una mascota, Blair.

\- ¡Pero Blair no cuenta!

\- ¿Porque no cuenta? -preguntó Maka cruzada de brazos.

\- Porque es mágica, se transforma en humana y no se porta como una mascota normal -sentencio el menor.

\- ¿Y como se supone que se comporta una mascota normal?

\- No estoy seguro, pero... ¡Pero estoy seguro que no trabajan en cabarets y ni le coquetean al pescadero para que le regale sardinas!

\- ¡Damon! Un trabajo es un trabajo, si Blair te escuchara se ofendería -dijo Maka.

\- ¡Mamá! Se supone que las mascotas no se ofenden cuando les dices algo.

\- Ya deja de quejarte, Damon -se sumo Soul que entraba engrasado luego de reparar la motocicleta- Estoy seguro que cualquier niño estaria feliz de tener una gata con poderes mágicos ¡Seguro que ninguno de tus amigos tiene una mascota parlante!

\- No, ellos tienen mascotas normales -contesto el menor enfadado.

Maka suspiro con cansancio y luego de darle un beso al peliblanco subio al segundo piso. No continuaría con esa discucion.

\- Además -agrego Soul- Blair es la única mascota que también puede hacer de niñera -dijo sonriendo malicioso.

\- ¡Shhhh! Papá, se supone que es secreto.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Que es secreto? -Soul revolvió los cabellos de su hijo- Voy a subir un rato con tu mamá.

 **Tengo la sensación de que finalmente Soul y Maka se acostumbraron a Blair y se volvió parte de ellos xD y Soul engrasado es un regalo imaginario para las lectoras jajajajaj ¿Hay algún hombre que lee el fic? Porque pueden pedir un poco de fanservise jajaja**

 **¡Tengo trabajo! Es asquerosa mente aburrido, tanto que en mi primer día morí xD Pero no solo de reviews vive el humano T.T No teman, seguiré publicando :D me quedan varios espacios libres para escribir.**

 **Besotes y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	93. Chapter 93

_**Mentira**_

\- Mamá ¿Podemos ir a dormir a casa de Angela hoy? Kiiro también vendrá y Richard -dijo Ziel aquella mañana de viernes.

\- ¿Y la madre de Angela esta de acuerdo? -preguntó la rubia mientras preparaba el desayuno.

\- ¡Claro! Dijo que si enseguida -contestó el pelirrojo completamente convencido.

\- Esta bien ¿Se van después de clases?

\- Si.

A las afuera de Death City...

\- ¿Puedo dormir en casa de Angela hoy? -preguntó Kiiro a sus padres mientras terminaban de desayunar.

\- ¿Quien es Angela? -preguntó Black con desinterés. Tsubaki rodó los ojos, el peliceleste no conocía a sus propios alumnos.

\- La Técnico de Ziel, esta en tu clase, papá.

\- ¿La madre de Angela esta al tanto? -Pregunto Tsubaki- ¿Alguien mas ira?

\- ¡Claro que sabe! Damon, Ziel y Richard también irán.

\- ¡Son demasiados chicos para una pijamada! -saltó de inmediato el Ninja.

\- Papá, Ziel y Damon no cuentan como chicos y la mamá de Angela no nos dejara dormir en la misma habitación -argumento.

\- En ese caso, puedes ir -dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro que no! No permitire que mi estrellita...

\- ¡Gracias mamá! -grito la peliceleste corriendo a ordenar sus cosas.

Black Star echaba humo por las orejas.

Cuando Maka regresó del trabajo ese día, la sala estaba llena de velas aromáticas, una ligera cena descansaba en la mesa y había música de jazz acorde con la ocación.

\- Vaya -murmuro la rubia.

\- Hay que aprovechar que los chicos no están -contesto Soul abrazándola por detrás y comenzando a quitar la ropa que sobraba.

\- Parece que tenía todo preparado -dijo Maka volteandose y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

\- Desde esta mañana -gruño en su cuello para luego morder el hombro de la rubia y perderse en una vorágine de pasión.

TOC TOC

-Ah... Están tocando -logro decir Maka entre jadeos.

\- Yo te voy a seguir tocando -gruño el Arma.

\- La... Ah... La puerta, Soul -Insistió la rubia.

\- Ya se irán.

\- ¡Señora Albarn! -se escucho desde afuera.

\- ¡Mierda! -Soul se levanto de improviso y comenzó a bajar- Maka esta ocupada -dijo asomando solo la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! Señor Evans -dijo la mujer- Soy la madre de Angela. Olvido su medicamento para la alergia, así que lo traje.

\- ¿Que? Pero se supone que los chicos estaban en su casa -Soul frunció el seño, ya estaba maquinando un castigo.

\- Claro que no, Angela dijo que todos vendrían a dormir aquí.

\- Si me da un segundo... ¡Maka! -grito soltando la puerta y corriendo al segundo piso, dejando una perfecta vista de su trasero a la madre de Angela.

Llamaron por teléfono a casa uno de los adolescentes, pero ninguno contesto y cuando llamaron a casa de Black Star y Tsubaki... Tampoco contestaron, por lo que decidieron ir hacia allá.

\- ¡¿Quien se atreve a molestar a su Dios durante su noche de pasión?! -gritó el Ninja desde adentro seguido de un "Cállate, Black". Al abrir, se encontró con Soul, Maka y la madre de Angela.

\- ¿Los chicos están aquí? -preguntó Maka cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿No estaban en casa de Angela? -preguntó de vuelta el peliceleste.

\- No están en ninguna de las tres casas -contestó la madre de Angela.

\- ¡Malditos Adolescentes!

\- ¿Como es eso de que los chicos no están? -preguntó Tsubaki mientras corría a la puerta.

\- Ya se donde están -murmuro Maka, a quien solo le basto una terrible furia y preocupación por sus pequeños para sentir sus almas.

Se encontraban en un bar de mala muerte al otro extremo de la ciudad, el mismo que ellos solían frecuentar hace algunos años, completamente borrachos. Ziel y Kiiro bailando a duras penas sobre una tarima, Richard roncando sobre la mugrienta barra y Damon junto a Angela murmurando algo sobre un amor no correspondido.

Richard, el Arma de Damon, fue el unico en salir libre de castigo pues vivia solo en Death City. Pero Kiiro fue castigada durante un mes entrenando a la par con su padre y haciendo los quehaceres del hogar junto a Tsubaki. Angela tuvo tres mese de "Arresto Domiciliario", pues solo podía salir de casa para ir a Shibusen y sus respectivas misiones y los hermanos Evans fueron escoltados por su abuelo casa vez que salían de casa durante cinco meses -esta de sobra decir que Spirit estaba feliz de pasar mas tiempo con sus nietos-. En resumen, un castigo fatal.

 **Tachan! es la segunda vez que escribo este capi porque la primera en vez de apretar "guardar" le di a "No guardar" xD Mi trabajo es asquerosamente aburrido, lo mio no es estar en una oficina siendo una automata que obedece oredenes de alguien al pie de la letra, por otro lado, luego de un fin de semana agitadisimo mi mente se lleno de buenas ideas :D así que me pondrè manos a la obra y como la le dije a BlackStarNakatsukasa, ya viene un nuevo capi en el horno.**

 **Bubbler: jajajajjajaja Mis mascotas tambien son extrañas, partiendo por el hecho que mi mamà les dice hijos y que son nnuestroshermano (hermana gata y hermano perro xD) y que mi gata se cree perro. De hecho en eso pensaba cuando escribi el capi :D que es extraño que Damon quiera un gato normal jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny**


	94. Chapter 94

_**Lo Importante**_

\- ¿Porque estas con mamá si a ti te gustan los pechos grandes como los de Blair? -fue la shoqueante pregunta que hizo Ziel aquel martes cuando Soul lo recogió de la escuela.

\- Bueno -el peliblanco se rasco la nuca nervioso ¿Que diablos le contestaba la menor?- Hijo, las mujeres son son solo un par de pechos que admirar, Maka tiene un montón de otras cualidades que admiro de ella.

\- ¿Como que?

\- Bueno... -mierda- Ella es muy inteligente y cocina muy bien.

\- Todas las mamás son inteligente y cocinan bien.

\- Mira, no me importa como sea tu mamá ni mis preferencias, estoy enamorado de ella por la maravillosa persona que es -dijo orgulloso, había sido un buen discurso. Se merecía una carita feliz- ¿Que mas da como sea alguien físicamente? Maka es cool, la mujer mas cool que eh conocido en mi vida y la amo por eso la amo, no por sus pechos.

\- Esta bien -fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo. El sabía que para su padre la palabra cool abarcaba muchos significados e importancia, por lo que comprendía el valor de lo que le había dicho.

Varios años después, cuando Ziel ya se había declarado gay, Soul pensaba, solo aveces.

\- ¿Abra influenciado un poco lo que le dije aquella vez a Ziel? -pero luego lo olvidaba. Después de todo, solo importaba que su hijo fuera feliz.

 **Bueno, me volvi a convertir en la escritora terrible que era que publicaba una vez por año. Maldito trabajo... Maldito dinero... ¿Porque fanfiction no te paga como Youtube? xD no seria millonaria jajajaja pero creo que podria vaguear lo suficiente jajajajaja. Enserio que intente escribir un cap sobre la familia de Black, pero no me resulto y como justo ahora no tengo nada que hacer en el trabajo, se me ocurrio esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y no abandonarme como yo a ustedes xD**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **Onny**


	95. Chapter 95

_**Señor Vagabundo**_

6:46 AM

Maka se encontraba medio dormida y medio despierta por culpa de una gripe fatal que la tenía hace una semana en cama. Soul se encontraba de misión con Stein, por lo que ademas de lidiar con la gripe, tenía que cuidar de los dos demonios que con mucho amor llamaba hijos... Aun que Blair había estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo echándole una mano.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola? -contestó apenas.

\- Maka ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

\- Un poco mejor que cuando te fuiste, pero... ¿De donde me estas llamando, Soul? ¿Sucedio algo?

Se escucho un largo suspiro.

\- Escucha, estoy en Death City hecho un verdadero asco. Pase a comprar al Death Market un chocolate para ti, pero el guardia me detuvo y no me quiere dejar ir a menos que alguien venga por mi. Llame a Kid pero me salio con su mierda de que el ya no hace este tipo de trabajos "administrativos" y Black Star ni siquiera se digno a atender el teléfono ¡Juro que no quería molestarte! Pero si no vienes llamara a la policía y armaran un alborto que saldrá hasta en las noticias.

Silencio.

\- ¿Le dijiste quien eres? -preguntó la rubia cerrando los ojos. Se avecinaba una jaqueca.

\- Angelito, fue lo primero que hice, pero el guardia es un maldito idealista que no quiere asumir que la gente de Shibusen termina hecha un asco después de las misiones -de pronto se escucho un traqueteo, gruñidos y algo así como "¿Que esta haciendo con mi teléfono?" y luego se corto la comunicación.

\- Blair -Maka acaricio el lomo de la gata que dormía a su lado- Blair despierta.

\- Nya ¿Que pasa? -preguntó entre ronroneos.

\- Tendrás que cuidar a los chicos un momento.

7:04 AM

Cuando Maka llego al Death Market y preguntó por el vagabundo que tenían retenido comprendió a que se refería Soul con que el guardia era un maldito idealista.

\- ¿Y usted es? Necesito su nombre completo para la ficha de retiro.

\- Su esposa, Maka Albarn -contesto Maka con el seño fruncido.

\- Oh, usted y su esposo son muy buenos comediantes, pero ya no estoy de humor para esto -comenzó a decir enfadado- Solo mírense ¿Enserio son quienes dicen que son?

\- Escúchame amigo -dijo la rubia tomándolo con fuerza del uniforme- mi esposo solo quizo tener un gesto romántico conmigo a pesar de venir exhausto de una misión de cuatro días al otro lado del país y a ti se te ocurre armar todo este alboroto obligándome a venir a las siete de la mañana con un resfriado a cuestas y dejando a mis hijos pequeños al cuidado de nuestra mascota con poderes mágicos ¡Entrégame a Soul o te rebano con él aquí mismo!

\- Un segundo señora Albarn -dijo temblando de pies a cabeza.

20 minutos después estaban de vuelta en su hogar.

\- Enserio lo lamento, ni siquiera pude comprar el bendito chocolate -dijo Soul lanzándose agotado al sofá.

\- Tengo una mejor idea -contesto Maka revolviendole aun mas los cabellos llenos de polvo- date una ducha mientras yo preparo un chocolate caliente y lo tomamos juntos en la cama.

Soul sonrió. Cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

 **Eh regresado nuevamente! Pretendía publicar esto ayer, pero de un momento a otro me llene de trabajo y no pude seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste, por alguna razón las ideas regresaron a mi y como mi hermana esta castigado sin computador... Pues yo aprobecho.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Onny**


	96. Chapter 96

**_Autoridad_**

Damon, Ziel y Kiiro se encontraban en la Death Romm con las cabezas gachas pero una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Kid no se encontraba presente, pero Liz estaba enfadadísima y con una arruga amenazando con aparecer en su perfecta frente.

\- Solo esperen a que lleguen sus padres -rumio entre dientes.

\- ¿Y si estuvieran fuera de Death City? -se esperanzo Damon,

\- Bueno, es una suerte que así no sea -contestó de brazos cruzados- Si no me crees, pregúntale a Richard que paso la ultima vez que atento contra la simetría de Kid -el mayor de los tres adolescentes sintio un escalorfrio,su compañero jamás quizo hablar sobre el castigo.

\- ¡Es Dios mas big de todos ya esta aqui! ¿Que paso estrellita? ¿A que te arrastraron estos dos intentos de señoritos ingleses?

\- ¡Que alguien le de un premio a Black! -entro Soul detras del Ninja- pense que jamás aprenderias que Reino Unido es un pais.

\- Y a ti deverian darte un premio por buen padre, mira a lo que tus delincuentes arrastran a mi princesita.

Mientras ambos seguian discutiendo sobre quien era la culpable y quien era peor padre, Liz termino de perder los estribos.

\- ¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! -gritó a ambos adultos- ¿Donde esta Maka y Tsubaki?

Ambos se levantaron de hombros.

\- En casa...Supongo -contestó Black.

\- Tomando un examen o algo así escuche -dijo Soul.

\- Genial -resoplo el Arma- lo haré simple para ustedes, los tres estarán una semana suspendidos.

\- ¡¿Tanto?! -exclamaron los menores.

\- ¡Agradezcan que no fueron tres!

\- ¿Que hicieron? -preguntó el peliblanco con fastidio y mirando seriamente a su amigo para que dejara de intervenir.

\- Ziel tiene una nueva transformación, una especie de boomerang guadaña y a Damon y Kiiro no se les ocurrió nada mejor que situarse uno en el techo y otro en las escaleras y lanzarlo de acá para allá poniendo en peligro al alumnado y la simetría de Shibusen ¡Kid no lo resistió y tubo un colapso!

\- Kid es un lloron -opino Black Star- Yo hice cosas peores.

\- Nadie salio herido -se escuso Ziel.

\- Tía Liz, no deverias enfadarte tanto o esas expresiones se convertirán en arrugas -dijo Kiiro con inocencia.

\- Cool ¿Porque no dijiste que tenías una nueva transformación?

La rubia suspiro con resignación.

\- Arg, solo lárguense todos -dicho esto, desapareció tras el espejo.

\- ¿Como que cosas hiciste, papi? -preguntó Kiiro mientras salian.

\- nyajajajaja siempre destrozaba algún lugar de Shibusen, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tienen muy buenos carpinteros, así que solo ignora los lloriqueos de Kid.

Y un poco mas atrás...

\- Entonces ¿Que tal esa nueva transformación? -preguntó Soul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Fantástica! -contestó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Como un boomerang a control remoto! -agrego Damon.

\- Cool.

 **Buenos, me causa demasiada ternura que Black sea un padre tan protector y demasiada gracia que los tres se metan en problemas.**

 **Bubbler: tanto tiempo! jajajaja te copie lo de señorito ingles xD calzaba justo en la "discucion". Ahora si estaré de vuelta casi a diario, tengo demasiadas horas muertas en el trabajo x.x**

 **BlackStarNakatsukasa: tu eres mas genial por no abandonarme aunque yo si lo haga jajajaja solo por ti estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de incluir mas a Black y su familia.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Onny**


	97. Chapter 97

_Nota: Si no leiste el manga,podría contener Spoiler. Quien avisa no es traidor._

 ** _Simetria_**

Si pensaba con claridad los acontecimientos desde que había comenzado a asistir a Shibusen, Black Star, contra todo pronostico, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Cuando Kid se encontraba en su peor momentos durante la batalla en el Libro de Eibon y posteriormente con Asura, solo el Ninja había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y algunos meses después, solo en la intimidad de su casa, había reconocido que el peliceleste era, tal vez, un poquito simétrico.

Pero a pesar de que el Ninja era su mejor amigo, no pudo tolerar jamás que tuviera una familia asimétrica... Todo comenzó dos años después del nacimiento de la pequeña Kiiro.

\- Black -llamo una tarde, después de un partido de basquet- Ten otro hijo con Tsubaki.

\- ¡¿Que?! -grito fuera de si el otro- ¿Sabes lo que conlleva tener un bebe? Ya se que quieres todo un ejercito de Técnicos tan Big como yo, pero Kid... Para tu tren.

\- ¿Pero que tiene de malo? La pequeña Kiiro se porta muy bien y planear un bebe conlleva mucho sexo y no creo que eso te moleste -dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- No se que Kishin te pico, pero no tendremos otro bebe -justo en ese momento pasaban unas señoras que escucharon la ultima oración. El resto del grupo se burlaba de ellos mientras les decían lo indecentes que eran.

\- ¡No puedes tener una familia tan asimétrica!

\- ¡Ya la tengo y la mantendré tal como esta! La fabrica de Tsubaki esta cerrada ¿Me oyes? CERRADA -comenzó a decir molesto- Ni siquiera ella me presiona para tener otro bebe y lo haces tu.

\- ¡¿Como Soul y Maka?! Solo necesitaron dos años para volverse simétricos.

\- ¡Ziel fue un accidente! -gritó el peliblanco desde el otro lado de la cancha- ¡Y planeamos volvernos asimétricos pronto! -pero fue silenciado con un Maka-Chop.

\- Black, mi mejor amigo no puede tener una familia asimétrica -comenzó a decir tomándolo de los hombros mientras el resto les silbaba para molestarlos.

\- Mira, si te sirve de consuelo, Tsubaki y yo estamos planeando regalarle una mascota a Kiiro.

Dicho y hecho. Dos días despues Death the Kid estaba en la casa de los japoneses con un hermoso cachorro de Kishun Ken.

Igualmente, cada cierto tiempo, Kid incluso le insistía a Tsubaki y agrandaran la familia. Pero la revancha vino varios años después, cuando Kid apareció con la pequeña Lucy.

\- Kid ¿Enserio soportaras tener una familia asimétrica? -dijo un ya anciano Ninja.

\- Querido y anciano Black ¿Que te hace pensar que aun no viene un bebe en camino?

 **jajajaj Kid siempre tiene que ganar. Me parecio divertido que lo molestara por que su familia era de tres.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	98. Chapter 98

Parecidos

\- Cariños ¿Porque martirizas el ojo de tu papá? -dijo Maka una tarde de domingo cuando Soul tomaba una siesta en el sofá.

\- Son rojos mamá, como los de Damon -contestó Ziel mientras seguía levantando los parpados del peliblanco.

\- Y los tuyos son verdes, como los míos -le recordó la rubia.

\- Pero yo los quiero como papá y Damon -dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Ven aquí -dijo Maka mientras lo tomaba en brazos- Tal vez no los tengas como papá, pero tienes su mismo cabello desordenado, aun que sea rojo como el del abuelo y también tienes su habilidad con la música -le recordó- yo no soy capaz de tocar ningún instrumento, incluso Soul se ríe de la horrorosa música que me gusta.

\- Bueno, Damon no se parece tanto a papá,el es torpe, como el abuelo -se animo poco el menor.

\- Yo no diría torpe, mas bien... Inocente, pero eso no es algo malo, ellos siempre esperan lo ,mejor de la gente.

\- Los hace divertidos -dijo Ziel sonriendo.

\- Lo importante es que te aceptes tal cual eres y nosotros así te amamos.

Luego de un par de mismos, el pelirrojo salio corriendo a jugar con su hermano.

\- Rayos, Ziel es tan complicado de entender como tú -murmuro Soul frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Hace cuanto despertaste? -pregunto la rubia.

\- Cuando casi me saca un ojo -rió entre dientes- en verdad es divertido vernos reflejados en dos niños.

\- ¿Tu no notas nada de tus padres en ellos? -preguntó de pronto Maka.

\- ¿Has notado la expresión de Damon cuando se enfada mucho? -Maka asintió- Es la misma que pone mi padre cada vez que lo decepciono, la misma que ponía cuando tocaba alguna de mis composiciones, la misma que puso el día que me largue de su casa, pero... Al mismo tiempo es diferente, en Damon solamente puede producirme gracia y ternura.

\- Claro que es diferente -dijo sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, el resto de palabras sobraba.

 **Tal vez piensen que es ilógico que Ziel se parezca tanto físicamente a Spirit, pero para mi no, mi hermana es idéntica a mi abuela, es difícil saber si una foto de bebe es una o la otra y bueno, tampoco podía olvidarme de los padres de Soul, que hace rato ni siquiera los menciono. En verdad es loco esto de la genética,**

 **BlackStarNakatsukasa: Gracias :D El trabajo va aburrido, como desde el principio jajaja pero en dos semanas me voy a la playa jojojo**

 **Bubbler: jajaja creo que no me explique bien, fue Soul el que grito a los cuatro vientos que Ziel había sido un accidente xD jajajaa no se si leíste el manga, pero hay una batalla en donde aparecen los carpinteros de Shibusen con una magnifica presentación jajajaja**

 **Neko Baba´s: Que te vaya super en tu viaje :D Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.  
**

 **Onny**


	99. Chapter 99

Penas de amor

El sol ya estaba acabando deponerse y bañaba cada rincón de Shibusen con diferentes tono de anaranjado. Kiiro salía desanimada por la entrada principal, aun con rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas. Justo donde comenzaba la escalera, los hermanos Evans la esperaban.

\- ¿Kiiro? ¿Que paso? -preguntó de inmediato Ziel.

\- Simon me dejo, ya se que solo fueron tres meses, pero llegue a quererlo tanto.

Así es, la estrellita de Black Star estaba teniendo su primera pena de amor.

\- Lo matare, solo espera que hable con Richard y lo cercenaremos -dijo Damon enfurecido y comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Porque querría dejarte? -indago Ziel. Tal vez no se merecía la paliza que su hermano quería darle.

\- Dijo que Gracia era mucho mas linda y femenina que yo -contesto apenas aguantando el llanto la peliceleste- ¡Yo soy muy femenina! Mamá me a enseñado a serlo, pero él dice que las Técnicos son violentas y bruscas para todo y... Y Gracias es una lanza preciosa. Ni en un millón de años podría competir con ella.

\- Ni siquiera intentes detenerme -dijo el mayor refiriéndose a su hermano- yo mato a ese infeliz. No lo escuches Kiiro, solo habla estupideces, esa tal Gracia es una inútil, tu incluso puedes defenderte sin ocupar un arma, igual que tu papá.

\- Solo espera a que el tío Black se entere... -dijo Ziel sonriendo con satisfaccion- Hablando de otra cosa ¿Que tal un helado? Para endulzar la tarde.

-¡Si por favor! -contestó Kiiro con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Bien, tu pagas Damon -y ambos menores corrieron escaleras abajo mientras el otro comenzaba a maldecir.

\- Tio Black.

\- Hola Damon -saludo el Ninja- ¿Quieres que supervise un duelo?

\- No, quiero hablarte de Kiiro -comenzó serio.

\- ¿Paso algo con mi estrellita? -el semblante de Black cambio repentinamente.

\- Bueno, seguramente ella no querrá comentarte, pero Simon la dejo por otra chica mas "Linda". Ayer estaba destrozada, pero Ziel y yo la animamos.

\- Gracias, nos vemos en clases -dijo serio para luego perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Misteriosamente Simon reprobó deportes, solo le tocaban las misiones mas difíciles y su recolección de almas iba por los meses después del rompimiento, Black le pidió quedarse después de clases.

\- Sensei, si esto es por reprobar su clase, ni yo mismo me lo explico -comenzó a excusarse el chico.

\- Claro que no te lo explicas. Eres el mejor de la clase y tienen un rendimiento del 100%, pero rompiste el corazón de mi estrellita y si no te disculpas con ella esto continuara -dijo el Ninja enfadado.

\- Oiga, esta es una actitud poco profesional.

\- Shinigami adora a mi princesa, si le pido que te traslade a la cede rusa, lo hará.

\- ¡No pretendía herirla! Solo quería ser honesto.

\- Discúlpate o sabrás lo que realmente es una humillación -advirtió Black- si no me crees, pregúntale a los Evans.

Durante los próximos seis meses Simon le compro el almuerzo a Kiiro y le suplico que lo perdonara para que Black Star lo dejara en paz.

Kiiro solo lo perdono al séptimo mes.

 **BlackStarNakatsukasa, este capi va para ti, es una mierda cuando todo comienza a ir mal ¡Pero animo! No hay mal que dure 100 años, te lo digo yo que estuve 5 años hundida hasta el cuello y recién el año anterior todo me comenzó a marchar bien ¡Suerte!**

 **Kiiro es toda una rompecorazones jajajaja ¿Recuerda que hay un capi donde tiene un amor imposible con Damon? bueno, en mi desequilibrada imaginación aquí es donde comenzó todo jajajaj**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	100. Chapter 100

**_Consejo_**

Maka estaba en la cocina y estaba enfadadísima. Tan enojada estaba que ya había limpiado toda la casa y ni aun así se sentía mas serena, por lo que iba a preparar la cena aun que no fuera su turno... Pero no era capaz de abrir ningún frasco.

\- Ziel -llamó al menor que estaba en la sala- ¿Puedes abrir esto por mi? -dijo entregándole el frasco del arroz.

\- Claro -pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo, no logro- ¿Porque no le pides a papá?

\- No me hables de ese hombre -gruño dándole la espalda- ¡Damon!

\- ¡¿Que?! -gritó desde el segundo piso.

\- ¡Ven aquí! -Maka se escuchaba tan cabreada que ni siquiera lo pensó.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Abre esto por mi -ordeno pasandole el frasco.

Damon miro a su hermano y luego lo intentó, pero tampoco lo logro.

\- Lo siento, esta muy apretado.

\- Estos niños ¿Que diablos les enseña el simio de Black? -gruño mientras volvía a la cocina.

Soul se asomo cuidadosamente por la puerta principal y les levantó el pulgar. Porque de todos los consejos que le había dado Spirit antes dela boda, había uno que Soul siempre seguía al pie de la letra.

 _"-Cuando tu esposa este enfadada contigo y no te hable, aprieta todos los frascos de la casa. Tarde o temprano tendrá que pedirte ayuda para abrirlos y podrás solucionar el problema"._

De pronto, se escucho un estruendo de algo quebrándose. Con lo que Spirit no contaba, es que su hija era muy orgullosa y que prefiriera romper un frasco antes que pedirle ayuda al peliblanco.

\- Parece que no funciono esta vez -comentó Damon mientras el pelirrojo se reía.

\- Descuiden, podrá romper uno, pero no se arriesgara a hacer lo mismo con todos.

\- ¡Soul! -se escucho un grito de resignación desde la cocina.

\- ¿Que les dije? ¡Ya voy Angelito!

 **Bueno, el fin de semana mi papá me hablo de este dicho xD**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	101. Chapter 101

_**Reunión Bianual de padres**_

\- Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por haber asistido a pesar de las distancias, pero como explique en la carta que envié, el transporte, hospedaje y alimentación sera proporcionado por Shibusen. ¡Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de padres bianual de Shibusen! -dijo Kid muy orgulloso por su logro. Una gran multitud de padres se encontraba reunida en el salón de conferencias- Durante décadas Shibusen nunca hizo participe a los padres y recargo en los profesores la responsabilidad de continuar entregando el apoyo y guía a cada alumno de forma personalizada, pero debido a ciertos conflictos que hemos tenido recientemente me veo en la obligación de que en estas instancias conozcan realmente a sus hijos, participen de su formación y los guíen por el buen camino en cuanto a la convivencia y el respeto al progimo -el silencio inundo el salón, después de todo ¿Que padre piensa que le dio malos valores a sus hijos?- Como me recomendaron, les daré una breve introducción de los que es nuestra institución y luego podrán pasar a los respectivos salones de sus hijos donde se reunirán con sus tutores -aplausos inundaron el lugar- Me presento, mi nombre es Death the Kid, ella es mi subdirectora, Elizabeth Thompson...

30 Minutos después, cada padre estaba en su salón correspondiente.

 **Salón Eclipse, Maka.**

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Maka Albarn y durante este año soy la tutora de sus hijos -se presentó- en general son un curso muy ordenado y hasta ahora me eh esforzado por que ningún alumno repruebe o se desmotive a pesar de las dificultades.

\- ¿Cuantos años de experiencia tiene? ¿Tiene algún titulo en pedagogía? -fue la primera pregunta que hizo un padre- Mi hija solo ah asistido a los colegios mas exclusivos y con mejores profesores del país.

\- En Shibusen no medimos la experiencia de acuerdo el tiempo o los títulos, si no en nuestros propios conocimientos y experiencia en batallas. Lo usual es que los alumnos pasen por cada curso antes de graduarse, pero si alguno es realmente excepcional y pasa los exámenes correspondientes y el mínimo de almas entonces perfectamente podría hacerlo en el transcurso de un año.

\- ¿Es cierto que sus dos hijos también estudian en Shibusen? -preguntó una madre- ¿Eso no le genera un conflicto de intereses?

\- Muchos profesores también somos padres de alumnos y por experiencia propia sabemos cuanto los perjudicaríamos si les diéramos privilegios. Mi propio padre fue también mi profesor en algún momento y contando un par de chistes en clases, no hubo ningún otro inconveniente -Maka se sentía completamente preparada para contestar de forma completa cualquier pregunta.

\- Mi hijo a comentado que usted es demasiado estricta...

Suspiro resignada, a pesar de todo, seria una larga noche.

 **Salón Luna Creciente, Black Star.**

\- Mi nombre es Black Star, miembro del clan de la estrella, tutor de sus hijos y profesor de deportes -se presentó lo mas cordial posible, tal como le había dicho Tsubaki que estaba en la primera fila- y él, es Sid, el profesor asistente.

\- ¿En verdad el profesor Sid es un zombie?

\- ¿Es cierto que usted es un asesino?

\- ¿Porque usted también es tutor de su hija?

\- ¿Una persona como usted esta calificada para ser profesor?

Black Star rió estridente mente e ignoro cada una de las preguntas de los padres para dedicarse a hablar de las cosas buenas, malas y sobre todo de lo increíblemente permisivos que eran con sus hijos.

\- Aun que se sientan ofendidos, yo no respeto a ninguno de ustedes, simplemente no puedo porque todos sus hijos son unos mal educads. Ni siquiera tienen respeto por sus compañeros ni los profesores y eso es algo que viene desde antes, no podemos simplemente corregirlo. Incluso yo, que fui criado por el personal de Shibusen, recibí mejores valores que muchos de mis alumnos y eso ya es mucho decir -Tsubaki no podía estar mas orgullosa de su esposo esa noche.

 **Salón Luna Menguante, Stein.**

\- ¿Stein? ¿Donde están los padres? -preguntó Kid cuando entro. Junto a Liz revisaban que todo fuera en orden.

\- Se fueron -contesto con simpleza- Es obvio que los chicos no estan hechos de la misma materia que sus padres -dijo mientras guardaba sus materiales de disección.

Kid gruño, ahora tendría que disculparse.

 **Salón Solsticio, Soul.**

\- Mi nombre es Soul Evans y soy el tutor suplente durante el primer periodo mientras Mary Sensei regresa de tener a su bebe.

\- ¿Usted trabaja aquí solo como maestro suplente? -preguntó una madre- Eso quiere decir que no es tan bueno.

\- Eso quiere decir que como Death Scythe que soy estoy trabajando horas extras para enseñarles a sus hijos.

\- ¿Entonces esta descuidando ambos trabajos? -comentó un padre.

\- Por supuesto que no, cuando estoy de turno, Spirit Albarn, el profesor asistente, toma mis clases -explicó.

\- ¿Que referencias nos puede dar él? -preguntó una madre en un tono realmente molesto.

\- Es la antigua Death Scythe de Shinigami y mi ex profesor -contestó con la misma molestia.

\- ¿Y porque no esta aquí? -siguió insistiendo.

\- Es cuidando a mis hijos.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque es su abuelo.

\- ¿Y su madre?

\- También es maestra de Shibusen.

\- No se ustedes, pero creo que en este lugar tiene profesores demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos -jamás pensó que podía existir una mujer tan molesta.

\- ¿Joven? ¡Ja! Ya me gustaría, tengo mas de 40 señora y si se organizó esta molesta reunión es porque hay alumnos como su hijo que son muy mal educados. No respetan a sus profesores ni a sus compañeros. Hace solo un mes se armo una gran pelea porque un chico de ultimo curso le grito insultos homofobicos a otro de primero. Honestamente, eso refleja mucho de la educación que reciben en sus casas -y una batalla campal comenzó con palabras cada vez mas afiladas.

Kid estaba observando desde fuera cuando Liz lo interrumpió.

\- Kid, esto esta resultando un desastre -dijo angustiada.

\- Al contrario, Liz. Últimamente estamos recibiendo una generación de adolescentes que tienen padres ciegos y muy permisivos, ademas soberbios. Un poco de realidad no les hará mas, ademas, comprobaran lo buenos y comprometidos profesores que tenemos.

 **Desde que me adentre a los fics de Soul Eater siempre eh pensado que Liz acabaría como ayudante de Kid o algo así, aun que también eh leído algunos donde los ponen como pareja, pero no logro imaginar a Kid con alguien, después de todo el va vivir mucho muchisimo y la vida de una novia sería un suspiro para él y creo que ya me estoy yendo por las ramas xD Por si alguien no recuerda, la idea de la reunión de padres fue de soul, después que insultaran a Ziel y se armara un papelón a la entrada de Shibusen.**

 **Bubbler: ¡Gracias! Parece que fue ayer cuando escribí el primer capi y pensé que como mucho tendría 10 njajaja**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**

 **PD: Ya que este sería el cap 101, quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos los que han seguido el fic hasta aqui. No mentiré, un cuarto del esfuerzo es por los reviews jajaja pero es que me río demasiado cada que vez que leo uno, el resto del esfuerzo es para ustedes, porque aun que solo lo lean un par de personas a la semana se que le sacare una sonrisa a alguien en algun lugar del mundo :) y alegrare un poquito su día así como lo hicieron cientos de escritores conmigo.**


	102. Chapter 102

**_Los que se hereda no se hurta_**

Los hermanos Evans se encontraban en una adorable etapa de la vida. La adolescencia. Aquella donde te vuelves perezoso, rebelde, único y diferente, eres el rey del mundo y sobre todo, descuidas tu higiene personal.

\- Damon, ya cámbiate esa polera ¡Llevas tres días con ella! -dijo Maka a su hijo mayor mientras este jugaba en la sala- Ziel, tu no te salvas, lavate el cabello ¡Hasta una araña vi ahí el otro día! Y que no se te olvide el desodorante.

\- Mamá, hay que cuidar el medio ambiente ¿Sabes cuanta agua gastas solo en una ducha de 5 minutos? -se excuso el pelirrojo.

\- Medio ambiente y una mierda ¡Ve a bañarte! Tus abuelos llegan en una hora.

En efecto, los señores Evans iban de visita a Death City por una semana y esa noche cenarían juntos.

\- No se de donde aprendieron a ser tan sucios -soltó de pronto Soul, que venía saliendo de la ducha- Siempre les hemos enseñado que sean limpios.

Maka solo lo miro sin creérselo y desapareció en la cocina. Después de todo,hace solo unos años, Soul podía pasar semanas sin cambiarse de ropa y varios días sin tocar el agua.

Ya en la madrugada, cuando los señores Evans se habían ido a su hotel -porque no se quedarían en un pequeño cuarto para invitados- y Maka se preparaba para dormir, a Soul le asalto una pequeña duda.

\- Maka.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó la rubia mientras se quitaba la blusa.

\- No recuerdo la ultima vez que te cambiaste el brasier -dijo sin mas.

Como repuesta, recibió la prenda en la cabeza y, por mera curiosidad, la llevo hasta su nariz poniendo una expresión desagradable.

\- Cuando lo lavo pierde un no se que y deja de ser como por días -fue la escusa de la rubia para luego acurrucarse a su lado.

 **Neko Baba´s: tambien me pregunto que hizo Soul para que Maka se enfadara tanto, hay un universo de posibilidades jajajja Era la idea del fic satirisar situaciones cotidianas, incomodas y de las que no se escribe mucho, como el primer capi. Nunca nadie dice lo feo que es un bebe, yo siempre lo encuentro horrendos xD incluso a mi mamá le dio un ataque de panico cuando me vio y vio que su bebe era tan feo jajajaj**

 **BlackStarNakatsukasa: Enserio tomo en consideracion a cada que se toma la molestia de comentar Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny**


	103. Chapter 103

**_Reflejos_**

Se supone que Maka era la de los reflejos super desarrollados, después de todo ella era la Técnico y la que salia prácticamente ilesa de cada batalla. Pero al parecer esos reflejos solo se aplicaban a ella misma ya que si se trataba de Ziel y Damon... Jamás lograba evitar a tiempo un accidente.

Soul, en cambio, había adquirido la habilidad de atraparlos justo a tiempo para evitar caídas fatales. Como cuando Damon se lanzo desde la escalera del segundo piso intentando volar y Soul, que por casualidad iba pasando, lo atrapo justo antes de darse de lleno contra el suelo. O cuando a Ziel casi lo atropella un auto y el peliblanco lo tiro hacia atrás en el momento exacto. Incluso cuando Damon era un bebe y Maka se había dado la vuelta dos segundos para tomar un pañal limpio, Soul corrió a toda velocidad para atraparlo mientras caía.

\- Soy una mala madre -comentó Maka un día antes de dormir.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Jamás logro evitar que los chicos tengan un accidente -se lamento- tu siempre los atrapas a tiempo.

\- Ya, pero esa es mi única gracia -dijo el Arma besando a Maka en la mejilla- Tu eres la que sabe a que corresponde cada llanto, si les duele la panza o se rasparon la rodilla ¡Incluso sabes cuando pelearon en la escuela antes de que te lo digan!

\- Se llama intuición -dijo Maka con ternura- y tu también la tienes.

De pronto, se escucho un grito desgarrador.

\- ¿Pesadillas o alguien se callo de la cama? -preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Pesadillas -y ese era trabajo de soul, alejar a los monstruos y contar historias de héroes.

 **No tenía muchas ganas de publiucar hoy, pero se los debo. Hace un calor fatal, me quiero ir a mi casa, todavia me queda un día de trabajo y la maldita empresa de buses se quedo con mi dinero porque segun ellos "demore mucho en hacer la transaccion por internet y dentro de 72 horas me devolveran mi dinero" -.- en 4 días me voy de viaje, que diablos me estan diciendo.**

 **Eeeeeen fin.**

 **Bubbler: Sabía que el mal del sosten era generalizado jajajajaja**

 **Neko Baba´s: Generalmente yo visto como vagabunda xD pero como stoy trabajando tengo que ir bn vestida jajajaja**

 **BlackStarNaqkatsukasa: aaww gracias. ya llevo tres caps desechados sobre drogas, no logro que la trama salga consistente o realista y no quiero publicar cualquier tonteria.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Onny**


	104. Chapter 104

**_Bendición_**

Soul no entendía porque Maka no aprovechaba los beneficios de salir con un bebe a la calle. Era como tener un pase Vip a cualquier lugar, inmediatamente te hacia intocable. Aun que pensándolo bien, también podía influir que un hombre joven y guapo se veia mucho mas guapo con un tierno bebe en brazos y una madre que duerme pocas horas... Se ve histérica.

\- ¡Hey! -llamó la rubia una tarde mientras le daba de comer a Damon- ¿Porque sales con Damon a todos lados?

\- También es mi hijo, me gusta pasar tiempo con él -contesto levantando los hombros.

\- Mas te vale no estar haciendo lo que planeaba Black Star -amenazó entrecerrando los ojos- Me lo pidió prestado solo para salir a conquistar mujeres.

\- Angelito, yo solo tengo ojos para ti -dijo con ternura el peliblanco- y... tengo que reconocer que cuando sales con un bebe todo el mundo te da facilidades.

\- ¿Utilizas a nuestro hijo? -increpó.

\- ¡No es utilizar! Solo son... ¿Beneficios inesperados? -Maka estaba a punto de replicar- Solo escucha, mañana sal con Damon, pon tu mejor expresión de madre en apuros y sabrás a lo que me refiero -explico el Arma.

Al día siguiente fue de compras y, solo para probar que Soul se equivocaba, llevo al pequeño cargando. Necesitaba pañales, cuando llego al Death Market nadie le abrió la puerta, ni le ofreció un carrito o pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, así que cuando llego a la caja y vio la larga fila levanto al pequeño y recordó lo que siempre le decía la gente mientras estaba embarazada.

\- ¡Abran paso, la bendición necesita un cambio de pañal urgente! -y como por arte de magia,todos le cedieron su lugar y Maka no tardo mas de 10 minutos en ir y volver.

\- ¿Como te fue hoy? -preguntó Soul cuando regreso de Shibusen.

\- Bien -contestó la rubia- pero yo descubrí una técnica mejor.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Todo mundo te deja pasar cuando la bendición necesita un cambio de pañal.

Soul no pudo mas que reír a carcajadas.

 **Alguien aqui tiene bendiciones? XD jajajaja yo no, ni a mi perro lo puedo llamar hijo, mi mamá se adelanto asi que el y la gata son mis hermanos jajajaja**

 **Bubbler: jajajaja en mi casa solo somos mujeres asi que tenemos que hacer el trabajo duro igual. Pobre de tu hermano D: yo me creia alquimista jajajaja**

 **Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Onny**


	105. Chapter 105

_**Escaleras**_

\- ¿Que tal tu primer día, Ziel? -preguntó Soul durante la cena.

El pelirrojo había tenido su primer día en Shibusen después de años esperando para asistir.

\- ¡Terrible! -exclamo. Todos lo miraron extrañado.

\- ¿Porque? -preguntó Maka- Black Star dijo que fue un gran primer día.

\- Shibusen tiene demasiadas escaleras.

\- ¡Opino lo mismo! -dijo Soul.

\- Se supone que es para mantenernos en forma -comentó Damon.

\- ¡Pero la Armas no necesitan mantenerse en forma! -exclamaron Soul y Ziel a la vez.

\- Hay Armas que si -recordó la rubia.

\- Somos guadañas, mamá.

Damon reía entre dientes.

\- Tranquilo, al menos yo te entiendo, hijo -consoló el peliblanco- Mi primer día en Shibusen casi muero de un paro cardíaco.

\- Son unos exagerados -dijo Maka.

Y mientras la rubia y Damon murmuraban sobre lo vagos que eran los otros dos, Soul sonrió travieso.

\- Bueno, hay que verle el lado positivo -comentó.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Gracias a esas benditas escaleras Maka tiene un trace...

\- ¡Suficiente! -gritó la aludida.

\- Chicos, hoy duerman temprano -dijo Soul- Mamá y papá van a jugar a las luchas.

\- ¡NOOOOO! -gritó Ziel.

\- ¡¿Porque nos trauman así?!

\- ¡MAKA-CHOP!

 **Hola! No estaba muerta, me fui de vacaciones y luego entre a clases T.T Si me sincero, no se hasta donde siga aguantando el fic, pero por ahora creo que actualizare todos los miercoles, ya que los jueves no tengo clases y puedo desvelarme.**

 **Mi instituto se parece a Shibusen xD de ahí la inspiracion de este capi. Porque se preguntaran, pues tiene escalertas infinitas, creo que de aqui a que termine la carrera estere en forma jajajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	106. Chapter 106

_**Cita**_

Ese era un día especial, muy especial. Ese día por la mañana había sido la ceremonia de graduación de Ziel. Oficialmente era un Arma profesional y podría ejercer en cualquier parte del mundo, aun que el había decidido ir a la universidad solo por el hecho de complementar su trabajo como Arma. Pero lo que realmente tenía preocupado a Soul no era el hecho de que probablemente su pequeño dejaría el nido cuando terminaran las vacaciones o se estuviera convirtiendo en adulto demasiado rápido. No, todo eso lo tenía realmente orgulloso, lo que lo preocupaba era que esa noche era el baile de graduación y el su hijo iria con un chico que ellos no conocían absolutamente de nada y eso lo tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

\- Por favor Soul, no es la primera vez que sale con alguien que no conocemos -dijo Maka mientras cocinaban el almuerzo- Además ya esta grande.

\- ¡Pero es mi pequeño y hoy es un día especial! -gritó mientras cortaba verduras.

\- Por favor, te estas comportando como Black -dijo Maka con fastidio- ¿Lo siguiente sera quebrarle un brazo a la cita de tu hijo? -preguntó con ironía y recordandole lo que había pasado hace algunos años con Damon.

\- Que graciosa -contestó haciendo un mohín.

Tuvieron un conmovedor almuerzo familiar y por la tarde Ziel comenzó a prepararse, su cita pasaría por él a las 7 en punto y Soul estaba sentado en el sofá, nervioso y con cara de bulldog.

\- Papá, esto es injusto -dijo el pelirrojo una vez que estuvo listo y sentado frente a su padre- no hiciste ningún escándalo como este cuando Damon fue a su baile de graduación ¡Incluso le prestaste la moto! ¡TU MOTO!

\- ¡Pero con Damon es diferente!

Ziel entrecerró los ojos y lo miro enfadado.

\- ¿Es porque iré con un chico, verdad? -preguntó con seriedad.

\- No, espera, no me mal entiendas -contestó apresurado- Escucha. Tu hermano es el típico patán que hace sufrir a las mujeres, el típico chico que no querrías como el novio de tu hija y le eh dicho hasta el cansancio que ser así le terminara de pasar la cuenta algún día, pero nunca escucha.

\- Entonces, según tú, yo vendría siendo el señorito que sufre por penas de amor -afirmó alzando una ceja.

\- Si ¡No! -se corrigió rápidamente- Arg, me refiero a que tu eres mas sentimental, tu piensas en los sentimientos de los demás y entregas sin esperar nada a cambio, como Maka y eso los termina haciendo sufrir tarde o temprano ¿O tengo que recordarte lo que pasa cada vez que tu abuela aparece?

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio unos segundos meditando lo que le había dicho el mayor y haciendo gestos de aprobación.

\- Tiene sentido, pero yo no voy enserio con Michael, solo es algo pasajero.

\- Ok, pero al menos deja que lo asuste...

A las 7 en punto el timbre sonó y Ziel se despidió de Maka, quien le deseo buena suerte y le dijo que no bebiera... demasiado, luego abrió la puerta y saludo a Michael con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvanecio a los pocos segundos de la cara del pobre chico.

\- Ho-hola señor evans -saludo nervioso.

\- Hola, Michel -saludo de vuelta sonriendo cual tiburón.

\- Es... es Michael -corrigió el muchacho.

\- Como sea, si no lo traes aquí a la hora acordada y en perfecto estado te las veras conmigo ¿Oíste? -el chico asintió enérgico- Y creo que no tengo que recordarte quien soy yo -el chico ahora negó y trago duro- Muy bien, buena suerte.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Soul quedo mucho mas tranquilo, tal vez no conocía a la cita de su hijo, pero había quedado lo suficientemente aterrorizado para no hacer nada malo con su pequeño.

 **Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que siguieron el fic y comentaron en su momento, este es el ultimo capitulo, no por falta de ideas, si no por falta de tiempo. Me divertí mucho publicando y con sus comentarios y le tome cariño a los personajes que invente, que ojo, seguiran apareciendo de vez en cuando en otros fics.**

 **Saludos abrazos y muchos cariños a todos!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
